Alvin and the Chipmunks 2
by PrimeWriter16
Summary: Sequel to my 1st AATC story. 2 months passed after what happened to the chipmunks. And a new evil arrives with the return of an old enemy the chipmunks haven't seen in years. If you haven't read the first story, you might want to. If you want. Mainly Alvittany. CGI movie version. Cover photo was made by me.
1. A New Beginning Part 1

_A New Beginning Part 1_

 _Los Angeles, California. My name is Brittany, and Alvin and I are parents to three female pups. Megan, she's the oldest, by like only a couple minutes, but she was born first. Then there's Julia, who is the second to oldest. And then there's Mira. She is the youngest. We're, of course, still living in Dave's house. But even though it's very crowded, especially with nine chipmunks living in his house, Dave always a way to take care of us all. Which I do love him for that. I always will. And since I now have pups, which I still can't believe I'm a mom now, and Alvin can't believe he's a dad, but Dave has remodeled our bedrooms, which allows us to have more room and privacy. And life has been very good within the last 2 months. I've told my family all about my time in the Realm of the Samurai. And now there's no secrets. So that's all I have to say right now. Brittany out._

Morning came. And Alvin and Brittany slept in the same bed like they have been doing for a long time. It was sunrise and Brittany is always up at that time. She opened her eyes and yawned. Then she got out of the covers and stretched and she let out a smooth little purr. Brittany then went to the window and peeked through the curtains by their bed. The sun's rays were shining onto her beautiful golden color fur. Admit it, her fur is beautiful. The sun's rays were shining on her whole body, which is possible because Brittany and Alvin never wear any clothes when they are in bed. Brittany sighed and smiled. She then got out of the window and went to Alvin. He was still asleep. Brittany pulled the covers off and laid on top of him. Brittany then began purring happily. Brittany's purr is Alvin's favorite sound. Alvin woke up and opened his eyes to Brittany kissing his right cheek.

"Britt." he said happily.

"Morning, sweetie." greeted Brittany.

"Morning, sweetheart." greeted Alvin.

He and Brittany kissed a few times. Then Alvin rubbed Brittany's back as Brittany laid on Alvin and began purring again. A little bit later they went to the bathroom and closed the door. Then went to the bath tub and began their bath. Like every morning, Alvin and Brittany always wakes up first before anyone else. When they are in the tub, they each take turns putting soap on each other and rinsing each other off. Now of course, they can clean themselves, but they find that a bit romantic and loving. And sometimes when they're in the tub, they have a little sex. Brittany gets onto her back and Alvin does her. Then Brittany gets onto her four paws and Alvin does her from behind. Brittany asked Alvin to go a little faster and he did. Both moaned in pleasure. And then after a little bit, he came onto Brittany's chest. Alvin then laid next to Brittany and both were panting as they were out of breath.

"Oh, that was great." said Alvin.

"Yeah, it was." said Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany kissed a few times and Brittany washed her chest and they finished their morning routine and about an hour later, everyone else got up, did their routine and began their breakfast at the table.

"So, did everyone sleep good?" asked Dave as he was putting a couple pancakes on everyone's plates.

"I sure did. What about you, Simon?" asked Jeanette.

"I did." replied Simon.

"Theodore and I slept good as well." said Eleanor.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. What about you, Alvin? Did you and Brittany sleep good last night?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, we did." said Alvin.

He then looked at Brittany. Brittany then gave Alvin a little kiss on his left cheek. Jeanette then noticed something.

"Hey, aren't we missing some people?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin.

"I mean that some people are missing. Where are the pups?" asked Jeanette.

"The pups. I totally forgot about them." said Alvin.

"They're probably still sleeping. I'll go get them." said Brittany.

She jumped off the chair and went to the pups' room. It's a small room that's right across from the chipmunks' room. Brittany knocked on the door.

"Girls? It's time to get up." she said.

There was no response.

"Girls?"

After hearing no response again, Brittany opened the door and found that the pups were not in there. Brittany gasped. She then closed the door and went back out to the kitchen.

"The girls are gone." she said.

Everyone gasped.

"What? Are you sure, Britt?" asked Alvin.

"I am. They're not in their room." replied Brittany.

Meanwhile outside the house, were the pups. Up and already dressed. They were outside looking at the street. Then a trash truck was driving alongside the road across the street from them.

"Hey, Megan, look. It's the trash man." said Mira as she was walking up to her oldest sister.

"Oh, atta girl, Mira. The trash man comes every Monday." said Megan.

"Yeah, but maybe not today." said Mira.

"Yeah, maybe he's changing routes. Maybe this will be that last we'll see of him." said Julia.

They watched the trash man picking up the trash containers that were left on the curb from across the street and dumping the contents into the truck and placing the containers back onto the curb.

"I highly doubt that. Trash service is a necessity to the humans. I don't think any change will be coming." said Megan.

Then Julia pointed to a house across from theirs.

"Megan, look! The neighbor has grown some nice, fresh strawberries. Come on, it's just across the street. We're chipmunks, we like fruit. Come on, let's go for it." said Julia.

"No." said Megan.

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm not leaving the yard for anything. Out there is trouble. Bad things happen out there. So I don't go out there. Besides, I've heard that if you wait long enough, everything will come to you." said Megan.

"Ooh, there's another trash truck." said Mira.

Just then, Brittany walked up to them, and she was not happy.

"There you are! Where have you three been?!" she asked.

"Um, here?" replied Megan.

"Come on, get inside the house, right now. Let's go." said Brittany sternly.

She pointed to the house and followed the girls inside. Later that day, Dave was on the computer doing a music project. Megan was laying down, sleeping next to the computer. The other chipmunks were doing their activities. Eleanor and Theodore were looking through a cookbook, Simon and Jeanette were doing a science project, Alvin was playing a video game, and Brittany was with Julia and Mira in the living room, telling them about the outside world.

"I know you girls are very, very young. And that's what makes me very worried. Since you girls are still just pups, you are vulnerable to outside predators." said Brittany.

"Like what?" asked Julia.

"Well, the main predators are large birds. Owls, hawks, and then there's coyotes. But here in this neighborhood, you have to watch out for dogs and cats. They will stop at nothing to try and eat you." said Brittany.

"I don't want to be eaten." said Mira.

"And you won't be, sweetheart, as long as you follow the rules. Rule number one: never go outside alone. Now I know you three had each other, but that's not enough. You need to be with an adult like me, Dad, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore or Eleanor. Or even Dave. He would actually provide the best protection. But he's not always available. So come to one of us, alright?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Mom." said Julia and Mira together.

Brittany then looked around.

"Where's your sister? She also needs to hear this." said Brittany.

"Oh, she's sleeping by my computer. She's fine." said Dave as he walked in.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Dave."

"You're welcome, Britt."

Later that day, Brittany and Alvin went off to the city to get some ice cream. Both of them order a milkshake. Both Brittany and Alvin got vanilla. Brittany finished hers before Alvin finished his. After Alvin finished drinking all of his, he was about to eat the cherry which he saved for last. He opened his mouth and was about to eat the cherry when Brittany leaned forward across the table and ate it before Alvin could.

"Britt!" he said.

Brittany then swallowed the cherry whole.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That was mine." said Alvin.

"Oh, sorry, Alvin. You see, I didn't get one with mine."

"Right, so that gives you the right to eat mine?" asked Alvin.

"No, but it does give me the right to do this." said Brittany.

She leaped across the table and sat in Alvin's lap. Then she kissed him on the lips.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." said Alvin smiling.

"Thanks, Alvin." said Brittany.

They kissed again. So everything was going well for the chipmunks. That was, until the next day. Jeanette was taking a walk out near the beach. And it was a nice day as well. The sun was shining nicely, the birds were chirping and the temperature wasn't too bad. Jeanette was wearing her everyday clothes, purple shirt and a purple skirt. Except, sometimes the shirt and skirt have different patterns. Anyway, Jeanette was enjoying the day. Then later along her walk, she came across a bridge. Jeanette stopped at the middle of it and looked down. Under the bridge was flowing water. Jeanette then narrowed her eyes when she saw something shiny in the water.

"What is that?" she asked herself quietly.

Jeanette walked to the end of the bridge, and walked down a hill that led to the shiny object. She reached out for it and grabbed it out of the water. The object was just a little bigger than her paw. The color of the object was light blue.

"I don't know what this is, but I'm sure Simon would like it. After all, it's in his color."

Jeanette then walked back up to the bridge. But then a large shadow blocked out the sun.

"Hmm, that's strange. Forecast was supposed to be sunny with low 80's." said Jeanette.

She then looked up and gasped. What she saw totally shocked her. There was a giant spaceship above her. Jeanette narrowed her eyes and saw a symbol on the bottom of the ship.

"Wait. I know that symbol. Somehow." she said.

The ship aimed a blaster gun at her and fired it. Jeanette jumped off the bridge. And it was a good thing she did, cause the bullet crashed right where Jeanette was standing. Jeanette landed on her stomach. She was all wet. She had landed in the river. Jeanette turned around and looked up. She saw a door open and saw some things fly out. It was people. Jeanette covered her eyes with her right arm as the people landed in front of her, surrounding her. Jeanette uncover her arms and gasped. Instead of being greeted by giant robots or something else, there were humans standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she said.

No one responded. Instead, one of them took out a gun and fired it at Jeanette. Jeanette got up and ran. The other men took out their guns and began firing it at Jeanette. Jeanette ran on all four paws. She was running on the river. Water explosions were going off all around her. Then Jeanette stopped running when she saw more of the light blue objects. There was a whole lot of it and it was blocking Jeanette's path. The men caught up to her. Jeanette turned around.

"I helped defeat an army of monsters. So, I know I can defeat you humans. So, fair warning, I'll put a few dings in you." said Jeanette.

Jeanette ran up to them and punched one man in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Jeanette did the same to a few other men. But then she was kicked by one man, grabbed by another and got punched in the chest and then thrown to the ground. Jeanette slowly got up and adjusted her glasses.

"Alright, you want me? Come and get me." she said.

She grabbed a gun that a man had and began firing it. The other men fired their guns towards Jeanette. Jeanette was lucky to have dodge the bullets, but then the bullets hit the light blue objects which caused them to explode in a cloud of light blue flame. The explosion wasn't really big, but it was big enough to injure Jeanette. Jeanette fell to the ground. Then the men returned back to the ship and the ship took off. Jeanette laid on the ground unconscious near the water. About two hours later, back at the house, Simon was getting worried.

"Where is she? She should've been back by now." he said.

"Relax, Simon. Jeanette's a nature girl." said Alvin.

"I know, but she should've been back by now." said Simon.

Simon took out his cell phone and called Brittany, who was in town.

"Brittany, it's Simon. Listen, Jeanette went out for a walk about two hours ago and she hasn't returned. I'm afraid something might have happened to her."

"Understood. I'm locked onto her cell phone signal, but I'm too far away. But, I'm on my way there now. She's near the beach, if you want to meet me there." said Brittany.

"Okay, Britt, we will." said Simon.

He then hanged up.

"Let's go, Alvin." said Simon.

"Right." said Alvin.

Simon and Alvin raced to the beach. They soon arrived and began looking for Jeanette. Then they heard a jet engine sound. It was Brittany, landing on the ground behind them with her jet pack. She turned off her jet pack and walked up to them.

"Any signs?" she asked.

"No, we just got here." said Simon.

"Alright, let's find her." said Brittany.

They began walking around while calling Jeanette's name. They soon saw paw prints in the sand. They followed it and then they came across the bridge. The same bridge Jeanette was at. Simon looked down and saw Jeanette.

"There she is!" he said.

Brittany and Alvin followed Simon down by the flowing water and to Jeanette.

"Jeanette! Jeanette, are you okay?" asked Simon.

Jeanette didn't respond.

"Jeanette, please, say something." said Alvin.

A few seconds later, Jeanette groaned.

"She's alive, but very hurt." said Simon.

Jeanette opened her eyes and saw Simon looking at her.

"Simon? Is that you?" she asked.

"It is. I'm here, Jeanette, along with Brittany and Alvin." replied Simon.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what happened?" asked Alvin.

"And who did this to you?" asked Brittany.

"I-I don't remember." said Jeanette.

She then sat up.

"All I remember was...now I know. I saw a spaceship." said Jeanette.

"A spaceship?" asked Alvin.

"Guys, you don't think it's...?" asked Simon.

"Decepticons? Are you sure? No. No way. They've been defeated. Right, Britt? You told us that they were." said Alvin.

"Optimus Prime told me that, when I was in the Realm of the Samurai." said Brittany.

"Well apparently, there are still some out there. But why would they attack Jeanette?" asked Simon.

"You know, this is the first Decepticon activity in five years." said Alvin.

"That we know of. But I wouldn't jump to that conclusion. I highly doubt that they are back. Now, let's get Jeanette back home so she can rest, and we'll think about this later." said Brittany.

Brittany, Alvin and Simon later got Jeanette back home. Simon laid Jeanette on their bed. When he did, something fell out of Jeanette's blue denim jacket and rolled to the edge of the bed. It was the light blue object. Simon reached for it and picked it up.

"Hmm, what is this?" asked Simon.

"I don't know, but I found it near where I was at." replied Jeanette.

Simon handed it to Brittany.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Simon.

"No. But there is something oddly familiar about it." replied Brittany.


	2. A New Beginning Part 2

_A New Beginning Part 2_

Meanwhile, in the upper part of the country, the spaceship Jeanette saw, or really it's a warship, but, it's run by humans. It's a Cybertronian warship run by a special tactics team with a name that was which a music company called JETT Records, but now is just called JETT. The second in command of JETT is James Suggs. Name sound familiar? The warship was over a large crater. In the crater was lots more of the light blue objects that Jeanette had found. The light blue objects are called energon.

"Of all of the energon deposits we have located, this one is by far the most significant. The agents have been mining without pause and have amassed quite a stockpile. You there, fetch me a sample!" said James.

"James!" said a male voice.

James turned around and saw the leader of JETT walking up to him. The leader of JETT is no one other than, Ian Hawke. Ian bought out JETT Records several years ago with the remaining money he made from sponsoring the Chipettes, and now JETT is under his control. All the agents, including James, refers to Ian as "Lord Ian". That's because Ian likes the feeling of being a ruler.

"Now that I have returned, _I_ will issue the commands." said Ian.

"I understand, Lord Ian. Then as your humble servant, I await your commands." said James.

Back at the chipmunks' home, Brittany was in the den of the house, sitting on an ottoman, looking at the light blue object which she didn't yet know it was energon.

"Why does this look so familiar to me? Have I seen this before?" she asked herself.

Later that night, Brittany went and checked on Jeanette. They were the only ones in the house. Dave took the other chipmunks to town to do some errands, and Brittany chose to stay behind to look after Jeanette. Jeanette was sleeping on the bed and Brittany was in the living room sitting on a chipmunk size couch with a chipmunk size table in front. On the table was the shard of energon, which Brittany did not know it was called that. At least not yet.

"I feel like I know what this is. I do. But I don't know what it's called. Why does this look so familiar?" she asked herself.

Then all of a sudden, an extremely, excruciating, sharp pain came to Brittany's head. She groaned loudly in pain. Brittany then fell off the couch and laid on the floor. She fell into a deep sleep. She then began dreaming. But this dream wasn't like the other dreams she had. No, this particular dream explained everything. A little later, Jeanette woke her up.

"Britt. Britt, wake up!" said Jeanette as she shook Brittany.

Brittany opened her eyes and saw Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Brittany.

"Well, more importantly, why are you laying on the floor?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany got up onto her feet.

"Because, I had this extreme pain in my head and then, I must have fallen asleep and-"

Brittany saw the shard of energon on the table. She picked it up and looked at it.

"And what?"

"And…I dreamed. Jeanette, I know what this is. I know what this is!" said Brittany.

"What? What is it?" asked Jeanette.

"This is energon." Replied Brittany.

"Ener-what?" asked Jeanette.

"Energon! Okay, remember when I told you all about my time in the Realm of the Samurai? Remember?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah." replied Jeanette.

"Okay, well I'm sure you remember me telling you about me meeting Optimus Prime."

"Yes. Britt, you already told us about that."

"Yeah, well, Jeanette, here's something new. When I sleeping just a little bit ago, I had flashbacks, well they weren't really flashbacks, because I wasn't there. Maybe it's a flash forward. Not it's not, because the event already happened, many years ago. And it's not really a vision either. Because that's like a flash forward as well. So…what do I call it?" asked Brittany.

"Britt, just tell me. What did you see in your dream?" asked Jeanette.

"Okay, anyway, let's just say I had a flashback, even though I wasn't there, and it's not really a flashback." said Brittany.

"I know what you're trying to say, Britt. So please just tell me. What did you see in your dream?" Jeanette asked again.

"Okay, right. Jeanette, I saw the battle in Chicago in someone's point of view. My guess it was Optimus', since he came to me. Anyway, this shard here is energon, and it's the fuel, lifeblood, and ammunition of them all. My jet pack, the one Optimus gave me, it runs on energon. And soon, it'll run out and I won't be able to fly anymore. So we need to find more energon to fuel my jet pack. And also one other thing. There's this Cybertronian technology that'll be useful to us. It's called a groundbridge. And-"

"Okay, wait, wait, wait! Britt, I'm barely understanding what you just said." interrupted Jeanette.

"Really? Wow! That's the first you've told me that in a long time." said Brittany.

"And it's fortunate too. But, Britt. Slow down. Okay, so we now know what that object is. It's energon. Good. That solves that. Now, this next thing you're telling me, you need more of this energon to fuel your jet pack?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes. That's what it runs on. You see, if we have the right equipment, this shard of energon can be turned into liquid energon, which can be used to fuel my jet pack." said Brittany.

"Okay, I'm understanding now." said Jeanette.

"Good, now the next thing." said Brittany.

"Right. A piece of Cybertronian technology."

"Groundbridge."

"What is that?" asked Jeanette.

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology. It gives us the means to travel from here to anywhere on this planet." said Brittany.

"Seriously?" asked Jeanette.

"Seriously. It really does exist. And _we_ can get it. Because if we don't. Things will not be easy for us. Just a feeling I have." said Brittany.

"Okay, so where can we get it?" asked Jeanette.

"That Cybertronian spaceship you saw earlier?"

"Yes?"

"All the information about how to build one is probably in a data base somewhere." said Brittany.

"Okay, well, we don't know where the ship is at." said Jeanette.

"No, but if we can find more energon, like a lot more, then I'm sure that the ship will be there to get it." said Brittany.

"Okay, anything else?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah. There are a couple more things." replied Brittany.

Brittany told Jeanette everything else she had learned from her dream. And Jeanette had told Jeanette everything she remember from her attack earlier that day. An hour passed before they were finished.

"And now that you know everything, can you help me find more energon and the ship?" asked Brittany.

"You know you can always count on me, Britt. So, when do you want to begin searching?" asked Jeanette.

"Later, after our concert tomorrow night. Right now, I just want you to rest and heal, okay?"

"Okay, Britt." said Jeanette.

They both kissed each other on the cheek and Jeanette returned back to her bed. Meanwhile, on the JETT warship, Ian was on the computer. He had learned about recent events about the chipmunks such as their concerts and Brittany giving birth. But about Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette being Samurai Rangers, Brittany's death, and saving San Diego was lucky enough to be kept hidden from the public. Although, Ian has found out about their next concert which will be taken place the next night like Brittany said.

"So, Brittany and Alvin are parents, and the chipmunks' concert is tomorrow night in Los Angeles. Perfect. James, get in here." said Ian.

James walked in.

"Yes, master?" he said.

"I want you to attend this concert, and bring me one of the chipmunks, I don't care who, just bring me one of them." said Ian as he showed James the details of the concert.

"Yes, sir." said James.

Fast forwarding to the next night, the chipmunks were backstage at the theater, preparing for the concert.

"Now, Jeanette, are you sure you'll be fine?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Britt, for like the 100th time, I'm fine. But I won't be if you keep asking me that." replied Jeanette.

"Right. I'm sorry, sis. I guess I'm being…a little over protective." said Brittany.

"It's okay, Britt. I love you." said Jeanette.

"I love you too." said Brittany.

"Girls, we're about to go on." said Alvin.

"Excellent." said Brittany.

She then turned to the pups.

"Okay, this is the first time you'll hear us sing. I'm really excited." said Brittany.

"When are we going to be able to sing with you guys?" asked Megan.

"Soon, but first, I want you three to get a little older. So stay here with Dave." said Brittany.

"We will." said Julia.

Brittany kissed each of the girls on the forehead, then she joined Alvin and the others. The curtain rose and the crowd cheered. They began singing and the pups were impressed.

"Wow, they're really good singers." said Julia.

"Yeah, just think on how good they'll be when they have us with them." said Megan.

Mira was also watching them. But then something else got her attention. There was a red laser from a laser pointer that someone had in their hand. The laser got Mira's attention and interest.

"Ooh." she said.

Mira giggled as she followed the laser. She tried grabbing the laser with her paws, but she couldn't. But it didn't seem to mind her, she was just having fun. She was led all the way to the exit where no one was around. That's when things were about to turn for the worst. When Mira got to the door, the laser disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" she asked aloud.

But then she looked up and screamed as she was picked up and tossed into a black bag. It was James. He had just kidnapped Mira. He tied the bag up and quickly went to his car. He tossed the bag into the back seat and he then quickly went to the front seat, turned on the car and drove away. Mira was trying her best to get out of the bag, but she couldn't.

"Please, someone, help me out of here." she said sadly.

Mira was so scared and afraid she was about to cry.

"Mom! Dad! Help me!" she cried.

James wasted no time to get to the warship, which landed on the ground just outside the city. He drove the car in and the warship began flying into the air. James took the bag out of the car. He then went into a room and opened the bag. He grabbed Mira and tossed her onto the floor. Mira was crying. She curled up into a ball like form with her tail up by her head as she saw James walked up to her. Mira began whimpering.

"Please…I want my mom. I want my dad." said Mira sadly.

"Your mom and dad are too far away to help you. Besides, they'll be much better off without you. You see, they've been keeping a secret from you. They may seem like they love you, but really they don't." said James.

"What?!" exclaimed Mira.

"That's right. They _hate_ you! Your mom and dad, look at you as, well you're like the runt of the litter, you're the smallest and the weakest. And your mom has secretly rejected you from her life." said James.

"No. No, that's not true! My mom loves me very much! I know she does! And so does my dad, and my sisters and the rest of my family!" said Mira.

"Ah, but that's what they want you to think. But really, they _do not_ love you! Your mom hates you! Your dad hates you! Even your sisters hate you! Your whole family hates you!" yelled James.

Mira cried even harder as she couldn't believe what James was telling her. But what made her cry even more was the fact that she was just yelled at. She had never been yelled at before. Then Ian walked in.

"What is going on in here?" he asked.

He then saw Mira crying on the floor. James walked up to Ian.

"Master, I have brought you-"

"The smallest of the chipmunks! Wow! I do not know if I should congratulate you, James. Or laugh at your choice of opponent." interrupted Ian.

"But, master, indeed she is the smallest and the youngest, but she is very vulnerable and I'm sure it won't take much to get what you want from her." said James.

"True. Alright, leave us. I shall now do what I intend." said Ian.

"Yes, Lord Ian." said James.

James left and Ian walked up to Mira. Tears were still coming from her eyes. Meanwhile, the chipmunks had just finished their concert.

"Thank you Los Angeles!" said Alvin.

The crowd cheered and the curtains fell. The chipmunks then returned backstage.

"You guys were amazing!" said Julia.

"Naturally." said Simon.

"Yup, we still got it." said Alvin.

"I'll say. You guys never stop surprising me." said Dave.

"Only cause we're the greatest." said Eleanor.

"Hey, where's Mira?" asked Brittany.

"Mira? She's right-oh." said Megan.

The chipmunks and Dave looked around.

"She was just here." said Megan.

"Well, Mira does like to wander off sometimes." said Simon.

"Let's split up and look for her." said Jeanette.

"Okay, Alvin, come with me." said Brittany.

"And I'll talk to the workers here." said Dave.

They all went off in different directions. But after 20 minutes of searching, they went back to the same spot.

"Anything?" asked Brittany. She wasn't by the snack bar. Jeanette and I looked." said Simon.

"She wasn't by the bathrooms either." said Eleanor.

"I even checked in the men's room, although I'm sure she wouldn't even be in there." said Theodore.

"Nor was she in the seating area." said Megan.

"I talked to all of the crew here. They haven't seen her leave." said Dave.

Brittany sighed.

"Where could she be? Alright, Dave, I can understand how you couldn't see her take off, but, Megan, Julia, she was right next to you." said Brittany.

"I know, I guess we were so caught up in watching you guys, we just got carried away." said Megan.

Alvin walked up to Brittany. Brittany put her arms around him and he put his arms around her. Brittany then started to cry a little.

"Oh, Alvin. I'm so worried about her. She's so young. She has no way of protecting herself from danger. Not like we do. What if something bad has happened to her?" asked Brittany.

"Don't worry. We'll find her, Britt." said Alvin.


	3. A New Beginning Part 3

_A New Beginning Part 3_

Back on the warship, Mira was tied up and held high above the floor to a normal human's eye level.

"Mira, I have one simple request that will save your family the pain of grieving: tell me the location of your home." said Ian as he walked over to her.

"No." said Mira.

"No? Why not?" asked Ian.

"Because you're a stranger. And my mom taught me not to talk to strangers." said Mira.

"Oh, but I am no stranger to your mom or your dad." said Ian.

"But you're a stranger to me. And I'm going to tell you nothing." said Mira.

Ian groaned.

"Alright, if you want to play this game. Then we'll do it." said Ian.

He then turned and looked at an JETT agent that was standing by.

"Bring the prod." said Ian.

Meanwhile the chipmunks returned back home.

"Britt, we're going to find her." said Alvin.

"I know, Alvin. It's just that, I'm very worried about her." said Brittany.

"I know, Britt. We all are. Now, in order to find her, we should come up with some kind of plan." said Alvin.

"Alvin's right. We need to think of one." said Simon.

"And fast. The longer we wait, the more trouble Mira could be in." said Dave.

Back on the warship.

"I'm going to ask nicely one last time. Your home!" said Ian.

"Yeah, sure thing, buddy. Like I'm going to tell you!" said Mira.

Ian turned on the prod and tased Mira. Mira screamed loudly in pain and then she passed out. Ian chuckled. Back at the chipmunks' home, the chipmunks and Dave all went to bed. Although for Brittany, she was the one who had the difficulty sleeping. Alvin tried to reassure her that he thinks Mira is alright. She just wandered off and got lost, and they'll find her the next day, but Brittany wasn't too sure. Brittany was in the living room, sitting on the couch, wearing only her pink nightgown. Then she was startled when he heard her name called. It was Jeanette, walking in, wearing her purple nightgown.

"Are you alright, Britt?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany sighed.

"We'll find her, Britt. Like we all keep saying." said Jeanette.

"I know. It's just…she's so young." said Brittany.

"Of course she is. So is Megan and Julia. They were all born back in April." said Jeanette.

"Yeah. I remember when I gave birth to them, you were there as well as Alvin. And of course, I could never thank you enough for helping and being there for me." said Brittany.

"Britt, you know that I'll do anything for you. I'm here for you, and I'll always be here for you. Even in the hardest of times, like back then, and right now." said Jeanette.

She jumped onto the couch and sat next to Brittany.

"And Britt, not meaning to change the subject, but, remember when Alvin said we need to think of a plan?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, why? You got one?" asked Brittany.

"I do. Well, it's a start." replied Jeanette.

"Well, what is it? What do you got?" asked Brittany.

"Well, I was suggesting that we fly above the streets, see maybe if we can find a clue to Mira's whereabouts." said Jeanette.

"But, Jeanette, my jet pack is low on energon. I've used most of it taking all of you on rides." said Brittany.

"I know, so we'll need to locate another source of energon. Like the source I found. But then, how will we convert the solid energon to liquid energon?"

"I have faith that you will find a way, Jeanette."

"I hope so, Britt."

"Jeanette, that is a good start to a plan. After we refuel my jetpack, I can fly above the streets, hopefully find Mira, and possibly locate the Cybertronian spaceship you saw." said Brittany.

"Wait. You're not going to do this alone, are you?" asked Jeanette.

"Well you certainly can't fly. How else?" asked Brittany.

"Just take me with you." replied Jeanette.

Brittany sighed.

"Alright. I'm sure I can make that work." she said.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" asked Jeanette.

"Sounds good." replied Brittany.

"Alright, let's go back to bed." said Jeanette.

They got off the couch and went to their room. The walked in and quietly closed the door. Then they both kissed each other on the cheek.

"Goodnight. I love you." whispered Jeanette.

"I love you too." whispered Brittany.

They went to bed and fell asleep. But Brittany was having a nightmare about Mira. She imagined her being in a dark room with a man who was holding Mira hostage. Although, Brittany couldn't tell who the man was. Brittany couldn't take much more of the dream. She suddenly jumped up, which woke Alvin up.

"Britt, it's okay. You were just having a bad dream." he said, trying to comfort her.

"I know, Alvin. I know." said Brittany.

She looked at the window and saw it was still dark out. Then she looked at the clock and saw it was 12:35 am. Brittany laid back down closely to Alvin and closed her eyes. The next morning, after doing their morning routine, Brittany told Alvin everything Jeanette and Brittany told each other.

"Is that all?" asked Alvin.

"Not entirely. But Alvin, I need you to and everyone else who's available to keep a look out for anything…suspicious." said Brittany.

"I will, Britt." said Alvin.

"Good. I believe in you." said Brittany.

They then kissed a few times and later that morning, Brittany and Jeanette set off. Jeanette was holding tightly onto Brittany as Brittany was flying using her jet pack.

"So, Britt? Do you know what we're looking for?" asked Jeanette.

"Energon, Jeanette. Didn't we go over that?" asked Brittany.

"Well, yeah, we did. What I meant to ask was "Where are we looking?"." replied Jeanette.

"Oh, well, uh…"

Then Brittany looked down to her right and saw something blue.

"You know what? I see something. Hold on!" said Brittany.

She then flew straight down very fast.

"Uh, Britt? Are you trying to send us to the graveyard?!" asked Jeanette.

"Not to worry, Jeanette. I have everything under control." replied Brittany.

"Yeah, well. A little fact, I'm a little scared right now."

"It's alright, Jeanette. I'm not going to drop you. Besides, look! We're on the ground now." said Brittany as she landed.

Brittany let Jeanette go and Jeanette took a couple deep breathes.

"That's going to take some time getting used to." she said.

"Jeanette, come here!" called Brittany.

Jeanette straightened her clothes and ran to Brittany.

"What?" she asked

"Look! We just found a whole lot of energon!" exclaimed Brittany.

Then a large object blocked out the sun above them. They looked up and both gasped.

"Oh my." said Brittany.

"That's it! That's the spaceship I told you about!" said Jeanette.

"That looks like a Cybertronian warship, like the ones used by the Decepticons back in Chicago." said Brittany.

"Yeah, well, we better get some cover." said Jeanette.

Jeanette began to run to underneath a tree, but Brittany stopped her.

"Jeanette, let's hide in the energon." she said.

"What?" asked Jeanette.

"If we hide in the energon, the warship will probably take the energon along with us. And we'll be inside the ship. Please, Jeanette, just go with me." said Brittany.

"Alright." said Jeanette.

They both quickly ran to the energon. And just as they hid, the warship hovered above. Then the warship picked the energon up, along with Brittany and Jeanette, and it then took off.

"Well, we're in the warship." said Jeanette.

She then turned and looked at Brittany.

"Britt, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm putting some energon in my jet pack storage container. There, now when we get finished here, I have some energon to use to refill this. Now, let's see if this ship has information on how to build a groundbridge." said Brittany.

They left the room that contained the energon and walked down a hallway.

"This place is huge. Where should we begin to look?" asked Jeanette.

"I'm not sure." said Brittany.

While Brittany and Jeanette were walking down the hallway, there were seen on a computer monitor, watched by James.

"Intruders! I must alert Lord Ian." he said to himself.

He quickly ran to the room where Ian was interrogating Mira.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you again. Tell me, where do you live?!" he shouted.

"I will tell you nothing, as I said before." said Mira.

Just then James walked in.

"My liege, we have intruders on the warship!" he said.

"Who?" asked Ian.

"Two female chipmunks. One of them is wearing mostly pink and the other is wearing mostly purple." replied James.

Ian thought for a moment.

"Brittany and Jeanette!" he said.

Ian then laughed a little.

"It's been a long time since I've seen them. But, how did they find us? How do they know Brittany's daughter is here?" asked Ian.

"I don't think they know Mira is here. Do you want me to terminate them?" asked James.

"No. Leave them be, James. I must prepare myself for a proper reception to my old friends. But first, one last attempt." said Ian.

He turned to Mira.

"I will ask you one last time. The location of your home. Now!" said Ian.

"I will tell you over my lifeless body. You are not a nice man!" said Mira.

Ian groaned in anger and was about to tase Mira, but he then stopped and laugh.

"Hmm. Over your lifeless body, huh? Well, that can be arranged." said Ian.

He released Mira from her manacles and let her fell to the floor. Then Ian kneeled down to her and held her to the floor with his left hand while holding the taser with his right hand. Mira squirmed, trying to break free from Ian's grip, but he was holding her too tight. Ian grabbed Mira by the collar of Mira's shirt and turned on the taser.

"What are going to do to me?" whimpered Mira.

"This is punishment for not telling me what I want. I'm afraid you won't survive what I'm about to do to you. So thanks for nothing!" yelled Ian.

Mira screamed loudly as she was being tased right onto her throat. A few moments later, Mira stopped screaming. Her eyes were closed and Ian had let go of her. Then Ian and James laughed.

"Alright, just leave her here with the door open. I want Brittany and Jeanette to find her." said Ian.

"Yes, my liege." said James.

"And one more thing, James. Tell Gabi to instruct some agents to try and capture Brittany and Jeanette." said Ian.

"As you command, master." said James.

They both left the room, with the door open, and went to different directions. James went to the bridge of the warship to meet Gabi there. Gabi is not a human, but a chipmunk. She has brown colored fur with brown eyes. And she often wears dark blue shirt and skirt. She is the third in command and her primary occupation is communications. She is excellent when it comes to technology, especially hacking. Though she never really speaks, but she lets her work do the talking.

"Gabi, tell the available agents to engage the intruders." said James.

Gabi nodded and went to a computer. Meanwhile, Brittany and Jeanette found a room that had a Cybertronian computer in it.

"Let's check in here." said Brittany.

They walked inside.

"Jeanette, you still have that flash drive on you?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, but I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is very alien." said Jeanette.

Then they heard a door opened. Brittany and Jeanette turned around and saw a JETT agent looking at them.

"I've located the intruders!" he said.

The agent then took out a gun and began firing it at Brittany and Jeanette.

"Get cover!" said Brittany.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany took out her Ion Blaster, the one Optimus Prime gave her awhile back, and aimed it at the agent.

"I never wanted to hurt a human, but it seems I have no choice. It has become clear to me that the people aboard this warship are hostile." said Brittany.

She fired her Ion Blaster at the agent, and with a couple bullets, the agent fell to the floor and died. Brittany sighed at the fact that was the first human she has ever killed.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if this is it." said Brittany.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeanette.

"Before I left the Realm of the Samurai and arrived back on Earth, but after Optimus gave me this, he said "I want you to keep it. Use it for your mission. And I have a feeling that later on in the future, it will be useful.". I wonder if this is the future to what he is referring to. Although, it has only been about a couple months." said Brittany.

"It very well could be, Britt. But we just don't know yet." said Jeanette.

Just then the door opened again and this time five more agents came in.

"There's the intruders!" shouted one of the agents.

They began shooting at Brittany and Jeanette.

"Jeanette, get on that computer and look up "groundbridge"! I will contend with these humans!" shouted Brittany.

"Right! I'm on it!" shouted Jeanette.

Brittany used a nearby desk as cover and began fighting the agents in a gun battle. Jeanette jumped up onto the computer and looked at the massive keyboard.

"Okay, "groundbridge". Got to type that in." she said to herself.

Luckily, it wasn't long before she got what she needed. On the screen, it showed instructions for a groundbridge.

"Okay, I got it, but there's no way I can download this. This isn't an Earth computer." Brittany had finished defeating the agents. She looked up at Jeanette.

"Jeanette, good job!" she said.

"Thanks, Britt! But, there's no way I can download this! How are we going to get this back home?" asked Jeanette.

Just then the door opened and more agents came running in.

"Get her!" shouted one of them.

They began shooting at Brittany. Brittany resumed firing her Ion Blaster. While she was, an idea came to her mind.

"Jeanette, take a picture! Use your phone and take a picture of everything that is there!" shouted Brittany.

"Great idea!" shouted Jeanette.

Jeanette took out her cell phone and opened the camera app. She aimed the camera at the computer screen and snapped a pictured of all the information. Then she closed everything on the computer, put her phone away, and jumped off the computer. Brittany had just finished defeating the agents. Jeanette ran up to her.

"Got everything?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah." replied Jeanette.

"Then let's roll." said Brittany.

They left the room. James saw them running down the hallway.

"All units, disengage. The intruders are near the prisoner." he said.

The prisoner, is a reference term for Mira. Brittany and Jeanette were close to the open room where Mira laid on the floor. When Brittany and Jeanette arrived at the room, Brittany quickly aimed her Ion Blaster at Mira, thinking it was someone else. But then both her and Jeanette gasped in horror. Brittany quickly put her Ion Blaster away and both her and Jeanette ran over to Mira.

"Mira! Mira! Oh my god! Who did this to you?" asked Brittany.

Mira didn't respond. Brittany picked Mira up and saw a couple of deep scars on Mira's neck. Brittany was starting to cry.

"Jeanette, is she…?"

Brittany handed Mira to Jeanette. Jeanette held Mira in her arms and felt Mira's chest.

"No, she's still alive, but barely. Her heart is beating way slower than normal." said Jeanette.

"Oh my gosh. We-we need to get her home, now. We have everything we need, so let's go." said Brittany.

"Alright." said Jeanette.

They ran out of the room with Mira in Jeanette's arms. But when they got to the end of the hall way and stopped. There was a man standing right in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Brittany and Jeanette looked up and gasped. Ian was standing right in front of them.

"Oh my god." said Jeanette.

"Ian Hawke?!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Very good Brittany. You remember me." said Ian.

"How could I not?! I could I not remember the man who put me and my sisters in a cage." said Brittany.

"You still remember that? I thought we had put that all behind us." said Ian.

"Never." said Brittany.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Well then, I guess I'll never put behind the fact that you and your sisters ruined me!" shouted Ian.

He grabbed Brittany and threw her against the wall.

"Brittany!" exclaimed Jeanette.

"And you, Jeanette. Ah, I see you found your little puppy, Brittany." said Ian.

"How do you know she's my puppy?" asked Brittany.

"I've read about it on the internet. So you and Alvin had puppies, huh? How splendid." said Ian.

Right then a realization came to Brittany.

"You. You did this to her! You were the one who kidnapped Mira at the concert! Weren't you?!" shouted Brittany.

Ian laughed loudly as a response. Brittany and Jeanette narrowed their eyes at Ian as he continued to laugh. Finally, after a few moments, Ian stopped laughing.

"You did this didn't you?! You kidnapped my daughter!" said Brittany.

"Yes, I did that to her. Although I wasn't the one who kidnapped her, but I did however send someone else to." said Ian.

"Why you-"

"Britt, stand down. We need to get Mira home." said Jeanette.

"Not this time Jeanette. I won't stand down this time. You get Mira home. I shall contend with Ian."

"No, Britt. I am-"

"Go, Jeanette, now!" shouted Brittany.

"Ooh, you better listen to her. Or else you'll-"

"Shut up!" Brittany interrupted Ian.

She jumped and punched Ian in his face. Ian fell, but he quickly got up. Then Brittany and Ian fought each other. Jeanette looked at Mira, who was still unconscious.

"How am I going to get you home, Mira? This warship is miles in the sky. I can't jump off. That'll kill us both. I can't fly. Nor can I drive. And I can't groundbridge, yet."

Jeanette's thinking was then interrupted by Ian's yell.

"Oh, you're going to get it, Ian. You will pay for your deception!" said Brittany.

She then punched Ian in the face. Ian fell to the floor, hurt. Brittany ran over to Jeanette.

"Let's get out of here." she said.

"Well, I'm lucky that you're still here." said Jeanette.

They later got outside the warship and arrived near its hull. Jeanette handed Mira to Brittany. Brittany got a hold of Mira and held her in her arms.

"Okay, hold on tight to me." said Brittany.

"I am." said Jeanette.

Brittany's jet pack was turned on and they flew off the warship. They later arrived back home. When they got back, Jeanette took Mira and examined her in her and Simon's own laboratory area that was in the den of the house. Meanwhile Brittany explained everything that had happened.

"So, Ian is back?" asked Dave.

"I'm afraid so. I have doubts that he ever left." said Brittany.

"Great! Our worst enemy is back!" said Alvin.

"Not to mention the guy who put all of us in cages." said Simon.

"Who's this Ian?" asked Megan.

"Ian Hawke is an old enemy of ours. One who we had hoped we would never see again after we left the island." replied Brittany.

"Island?" asked Julia.

"We were stranded on a deserted island, thanks to me." said Alvin.

"But that was many years ago." said Simon.

"And that experience has brought all of us closer together in the end." said Brittany.

"Even though you wanted to kill me." said Alvin.

"Alvin, I don't believe I could kill you then, and I definitely don't believe I could kill you now. You are much too valuable to me." said Brittany.

Just then, Jeanette walked into the room. She had a sad look on her face.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" asked Simon.

"Is everything alright?" asked Dave.

"How's Mira?" asked Brittany.

Jeanette sighed heavily. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Mira will survive. But…she may never speak again." said Jeanette sadly.

Brittany, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Megan, Julia and Dave all gasped in horror.


	4. A New Beginning Part 4

_A New Beginning Part 4_

Later on that night, everyone went to bed. Mira was still unconscious, so Brittany carried Mira to her and Alvin's room. Brittany then laid Mira next to her on their bed.

"Why is she sleeping with us?" asked Alvin.

"Because, I feel better if Mira is by my side. Is that okay?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering, that's all. I'm glad she's still here with us." said Alvin.

"Me too." said Brittany.

And the next morning, Mira woke up along with Brittany.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing? Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

Mira nodded yes and cuddled closer to Brittany. Brittany rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Mira nodded again. But then she rubbed her stomach. Brittany instantly got what Mira was saying.

"You're hungry? Okay. I'll get you some food."

Brittany quickly got dressed and then she helped Mira get dressed, then they went to the kitchen. Jeanette was there.

"Good morning, Jeanette."

"Good morning, Britt."

Brittany went to the cupboard and looked for something to eat. Mira went and sat next to Jeanette.

"Hi, Mira. How are you? Are you doing alright?" asked Jeanette.

Mira nodded yes.

"That's good." said Jeanette.

Brittany found some berries from the refrigerator and put them in a bowl. Then she went to the table and put the bowl in front of Mira. Mira smiled.

"Thank you." she mouthed.

"You're welcome." Brittany whispered.

Then Brittany went over and sat next to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, I want to thank you for saving my daughter's life." said Brittany.

"Britt, you know I would do anything for you. Including your daughters. They are my nieces after all." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, they are." said Brittany.

Jeanette kissed Brittany on her cheek and then she went to the living room. Brittany turned and looked at Mira. She had eaten all the berries from the bowl.

"Do you want more?" asked Brittany.

Mira nodded no.

"Are you sure?" asked Brittany.

Mira nodded yes.

"Okay, well I got to have something here. You know, I was lucky to find those berries. Dave needs to go grocery shopping again. We're running low on food." said Brittany. Brittany was able to find something to eat. And later, Dave came out to the living room with Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor.

"Britt, I've got some errands to run, so we're going to be out for a while." said Dave.

"Okay, Dave. See you later." said Brittany.

Simon and Jeanette kissed each other goodbye and then Dave and the others left. Simon, Megan and Julia were also in the living room. Brittany got off the couch.

"Everyone, prepare to..." Brittany began.

"What?" asked Simon.

"Remain here. Alvin, you'll come with me. Simon, we too will be out for a while, so I'm putting you in charge of my daughters." Brittany finished.

"Okay. Well what are you two going to do?" asked Simon.

"Um, reconnaissance." replied Brittany.

"Reconnaissance? Britt, do you even know what you're saying?"

"Simon, much has changed within the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt to it. Alvin, get yourself ready."

Brittany went to her and Alvin's room, got in the closet, grabbed her jet pack and then went back to the living room.

"Alvin, let's roll."

Alvin nodded and followed Brittany outside.

"Hold on tight." said Brittany as she grabbed Alvin's left paw.

Alvin held Brittany's paw tighter as Brittany turned her jet pack on and then they went off into the air. Later Brittany flew them to the upper part of California. They landed on the ground and looked around. They were in a small canyon. Alvin looked up and saw the sky. It gray and dark. A storm was going to happen. Alvin looked back down at Brittany.

"Britt, what do you hope to find here?" he asked.

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield on this planet." replied Brittany.

"Here, in California? You must be joking." said Alvin.

"Remember when I told you and Jeanette about the late period in the war, when both Autobots and Decepticons began hiding their energon off world?" asked Brittany.

"Of course. You said it's the reason why energon even exists on this planet." replied Alvin.

"It's also the reason why battles were waged on this planet." said Brittany.

They continued their walk for a while. Then they later stopped at a large area in the canyon and looked in front of them. Many dead robots were laying on the ground.

"You know, Britt, in all the time I've known you, this one time, I had hope that you were really wrong." said Alvin.

Then they heard a jet engine. It was Ian. Flying his own personal jet and landing on a large rock not far from them. Ian got out of his jet and looked down at the two chipmunks.

"Brittany! Nice to see you again! Oh! I see you brought your boyfriend with you this time. How's your little puppy? Is she convalescing right now?" asked Ian.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Alvin asked Brittany as he cracked his knuckles.

"I know why you're here, Ian." said Brittany.

"Hardly a surprise, Brittany. After all, you and I have known each other for a long time. But your time has come to an end." said Ian.

He held up a purple shard and then he threw it to the ground. The shard went into the ground and a few moments later, the ground cracked open in many spots and purple light came from it.

"Rise my army!" shouted Ian.

Then the undead robots began rising and growling. Then they began walking like zombies towards Brittany and Alvin.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Alvin.

"No. No this isn't happening." said Brittany.

"Destroy them!" shouted Ian.

The robots were getting closer and closer to the Brittany and Alvin. Then Brittany took out her Ion Blaster and began shooting at the undead robots. But it had no effect. The undead robots kept walking closer and closer.

"Britt, if they are already dead, how can you possibly defeat them?!" asked Alvin.

Brittany and Alvin started walking backwards as the undead robots were walking towards them. Brittany continued to fire her Ion Blaster at them.

"Alvin, retreat! Get yourself to safety." said Brittany.

"No! I shall stand with you, Britt. But, if we do not make it, I'm more than happy to die alongside you." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin.

"You're very brave." said Brittany.

Alvin took out his Spin Sword, since it was the only weapon he had, and began slashing the undead robots. He then noticed something about them.

"Britt, guns aren't going to work. You must slice them into many pieces." he said.

"What?! How do you know?" asked Brittany.

"It works in some of the games I play." said Alvin.

"But, this is real-"

"Just try it, Britt!" said Alvin.

Brittany sighed and put away her Ion Blaster and took out her own Spin Sword. Then they both were slashing the robots. Brittany saw the robots didn't move anymore after she slashed them.

"Well, it looks like your idea has work after all. Nice job, sweetheart." said Brittany.

Alvin smiled. Brittany then looked up at Ian.

"I have mastered dark energon. When you fall Brittany, you too shall join my army." said Ian.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at him. Then she went back to defeating the undead robots. About ten minutes later, they both were getting tired, and there were still dozens more undead robots around them.

"Britt, this long exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength." said Alvin.

"We cannot falter now." said Brittany.

But unfortunately they were. As Brittany destroyed one undead robot, another grabbed her. Followed by another and another until they held her down.

"Britt!" shouted Alvin.

But then Alvin was also grabbed and held down. Ian chuckled as he watched his undead army overrun Brittany and Alvin. But then moments later, the undead robots that were on top of Brittany exploded. Brittany shot and slashed them. Then she yelled as she destroyed the undead robots. Another one walked up to her, but she shot it's head off. Then Brittany looked to her left and saw Alvin being beaten. Brittany ran over to him and destroyed the undead robots that was on top of Alvin. Then Brittany helped Alvin get back on his feet.

"Amazing, Brittany. Where did you find that extra strength and those weapons?" Ian asked himself.

Alvin picked up his sword and both he and Brittany ran towards the undead robots.

"Finish them!" shouted Ian.

The undead robots walked towards Brittany and Alvin. Brittany and Alvin resumed destroying them. A little later, Brittany and Alvin finally destroyed the rest of the undead robots. They walked up to the tall rock Ian was standing on.

"Bravo, Brittany! Though this is just the beginning. You may wish to save your strength for the main event." said Ian.

Brittany put her Spin Sword away in her backpack and began climbing up the rock. She was breathing heavily as she was out of breath.

"You will not prevail, Ian...not while I still live."

Brittany got to the top and tried to grab Ian. But instead Ian ran to his jet, started it up and flew away. Brittany looked as he flew away. Then she looked down and saw Alvin struggling to climb up the rock. When he got to the top, Brittany helped him up and held him close to her. Both Alvin and Brittany looked at the dead robots.

"If this wasn't Ian's biggest plan, then what is?" asked Alvin.

Brittany's eyes narrowed as she looked down in the canyon. Later they returned back home right when the storm hit. It began raining a lot outside. When Brittany and Alvin walked in the living room, Simon quickly noticed a few scars on them and tears on their clothes.

"What happened to you two?!" he asked as he ran over to them.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronians." replied Brittany.

"What?!" asked Simon.

"Yeah, it was not fun." said Alvin.

"Let me guess, Ian was there." said Simon.

"Indeed. Somehow he knows about Cybertronians." said Brittany.

"Well, I think everyone knows about them." said Simon.

"No, no. This is different. Ian knows a little more than most people do. He...he said he mastered dark energon." said Brittany.

"Dark what?" asked Simon.

"Dark energon. It's like regular energon, but this type has evil connected to it. How does he know about that? Even regular energon is kind of hard to fine, let alone dark energon? It's so scarce it's considered to be non-existent." said Brittany.

"Britt, do you even know what you're talking about?"

"I do, Simon."

"Okay, Britt. I know how energon exists here on Earth, but how does dark energon exist here?" asked Alvin.

Brittany thought for a moment.

"Wait! What is this energon?" asked Simon.

"The light blue object Jeanette found? It is the fuel and lifeblood of all Cybertronians." replied Brittany.

"Okay, so what is dark energon?"

"The evil counterpart of regular energon. And given to what Alvin and I have witnessed, it has the power to bring the dead back to life."

"In a zombie like form. But Britt, how did it get here?" asked Alvin.

"It was transported...by Megatron." replied Brittany.

"Megatron? The one who started the Chicago war?" asked Simon.

"But isn't he dead?" asked Alvin.

"Yes. But, this shouldn't be happening. Unless...oh no." said Brittany.

Alvin knew what Brittany was thinking,

"No Britt. It can't be. This is ridiculous. It doesn't make sense! Are-are you sure you know what you're talking about? It can't be possible!" he said.

"What? What can't be possible?" asked Simon.

Brittany took a deep breath.


	5. A New Beginning Part 5

_A New Beginning Part 5_

"Ian is finishing Megatron's work." said Brittany.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! "Ian is finishing Megatron's work". Britt, do you even know how ridiculous that sounds?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. I think being in that Realm has really put an effect on you." said Jeanette.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but what other explanation is there? The Transformers were-"

"Britt, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is just not making sense." interrupted Simon.

"Do you think I'm making this up? Making all of this up?" asked Brittany.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think." said Simon.

"Well, Britt was right about the energon and the groundbridge. So she can't be totally making this up." said Jeanette as she walked into the room.

"True. Alright, Britt, I'm sorry I said what I said. It's just…it's a lot to take in. Especially what just happened to Mira." said Simon.

"I know, and I forgive you, Simon. I really do. But now that we're past that, Jeanette, let's look at the diagram of the groundbridge you took a picture of, and see if we can build this thing." said Brittany.

"May I help?" asked Simon.

"Of course, Simon." replied Brittany.

"Thanks, Britt."

Brittany gave Simon a hug and a little kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome." she whispered.

A little later, Brittany, Jeanette, and Simon were looking at the picture that Jeanette took on a computer monitor.

"Okay, well, Britt? How are we going to pull this off? Cybertronian technology is way too advance for us." said Simon.

"I know, but, together, I believe we can do it. Do you think we can use my laptop to run the groundbridge?" asked Brittany.

"I hope so. Because this looks like it'll really help us." said Jeanette.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." said Simon.

"Well, let's see what we can do." said Jeanette.

Meanwhile on the warship, Ian was very mad.

"I was so close to having Brittany and Jeanette killed! Why did it have to go wrong?!" he shouted.

Gabi walked up to him and shown him something on a monitor nearby.

"Indeed, Gabi. We still have one last plan. This plan is so big; it can't possibly fail. No. It will succeed. It will. It will defeat Brittany, and the rest of her pathetic family!"

Back at the chipmunks' home, Jeanette and Simon were having trouble.

"Ugh! These programming codes won't work!" said Simon.

"Easy, Simon. Try again." said Jeanette.

Simon tried entering the codes, but the laptop rejected it again.  
"It's not working. This tech is way too advanced for this laptop or any computer I know. There's no hope. We can't pull this off. Not on Earth technology." said Simon.

Jeanette sighed.

"I'm sorry, Britt. We tried." she said.

"Wait. Simon, let me try." said Brittany.

"Britt, I appreciate you wanting to help, but I'm sorry to say that this is way outside your expertise. Even our own." said Simon.

"I know, but just let me try." said Brittany.

"Alright, go ahead." said Simon.

Simon and Brittany traded places.

"Jeanette, can I see the picture you took of the diagram?" asked Brittany.

"Uh, yeah, here." said Jeanette.

Jeanette handed Brittany her phone which had the picture on it. Brittany looked closely at it.

"Hmm." said Brittany to herself.

Brittany entered in a different set of codes and then the computer beeped. And then, amazingly, a greenish color portal opened which illuminated the room. It startled Brittany, Jeanette, and Simon.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Simon.

"Britt, I think you did it!" exclaimed Jeanette.

"I did. Oh my gosh! I did! Okay, okay great! Okay, we need to test it out." said Brittany.

"How?" asked Simon.

"Jeanette, go stand in a corner. I'm going to try to open a portal right by you." said Brittany.

"Okay." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went to a corner of the room. Brittany pressed some keys on the keyboard and then the portal closed and a few moments later a portal opened right next to Jeanette. Jeanette and Brittany exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! We did it!" said Brittany.

"No, you did it, Britt." said Jeanette.

"Yeah, you did it, Britt. Nice job." said Simon.

"Thanks you two." said Brittany.

Brittany pressed a few keys on the keyboard and the portal closed. Jeanette walked back over to Brittany and Simon.

"Britt, how did you know what to do?" asked Jeanette.

"I…I don't know. I just...did it." replied Brittany.

"Well, whatever you did, it definitely worked, cause now we have the ability to travel anywhere." said Jeanette.

Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we do." she said.

Back with JETT, Ian and his troops were at a power plant that is near the Monterey Bay area in California. In the power plant, Ian was beginning his new plan. The JETT agents were almost finished constructing a giant machine. The machine will need a lot of power in order for it to work properly. That's why he chose a power plant.

"Oh, I cannot wait for Brittany and the others to be defeated. Gabi, how long is it until the construction is complete?" asked Ian.

Gabi handed Ian a computer tablet that had the result on it.

"Excellent. Not long now. Gabi, when the construction is complete, tell the agents aboard the warship to lower the shield. I want Brittany to be able to find us." said Ian.

Gabi nodded. An hour later, the construction was complete and the warship's location was detected by Jeanette's computer.

"Britt!" she called.

Brittany, Alvin, and Simon came into the room.

"What is it, Jeanette?" asked Brittany.

"I've just pin pointed Ian's location." replied Jeanette.

"Where is he?" asked Alvin.

"He's near the Monterey Bay." replied Jeanette.

"Why would he be there?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know. But, like the other things he has done so far, I assume they all mean something. It's not like he just does it randomly." said Jeanette.

"We have to go there." said Brittany.

"But how? We have no way of getting there. Dave is at work, so he can't drive us there. And even if he could, it'll take us like over five hours to get there. It's almost halfway across the state." said Jeanette.

"And it'll take you awhile to fly there as well." said Simon.

"We have no way if getting there." said Alvin.

"Actually, we do." said Brittany as she looked at the groundbridge computer.

"Britt, no. I know what you're thinking. We can't. We haven't even tested it out yet." said Jeanette.

"Yes we have. We know that the portals opened to the coordinates provided." said Brittany.

"Yeah, but we don't know if the transferring works. We don't know if something will successfully go through the portal." said Simon.

"We have to try. Getting to Ian's location is priority one." said Brittany.

"I'm sorry. "We."? As in, all of us?" asked Alvin.

"You think I can do this all by myself? Guys, look, I know you don't really want to do this. I don't either. I hate fighting as much as you do. I'm not a tomboy, I don't like violence and fighting, and I know you don't either, Jeanette. But guys, we are the only ones right now that can stop Ian and his forces. If we don't, then who knows what he'll do to us and our home? So, are you with me or not?" asked Brittany.

Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette all looked at each other and then they looked back at Brittany.

"I'm with you, Britt." said Alvin.

"So am I." said Simon.

"And I am as well. We're with you, Britt. Until the very end." said Jeanette.

"Thank you guys. You three mean so much to me by saying that." said Brittany.

"And you mean so much to us as well." said Simon.

"Yeah, and Britt, I think you should lead us." said Alvin.

"Really? Well, Simon, Jeanette, do you think that as well?" asked Brittany.

"I do." said Simon.

"I do as well." said Jeanette.

"Alright, well, I'd be honored to lead you." said Brittany.

"We know. Now, one question, how do we enter in the coordinates again?" asked Jeanette.

"Oh, I think I know." said Brittany.

"Britt, I don't think you can." said Jeanette.

"You can only get lucky once, Britt." said Simon.

"It wasn't luck before. It was…something else." said Brittany.

Brittany then entered in the coordinates to Ian's location and seconds later, a groundbridge portal opened which illuminated the room. Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, and Alvin walked up to it.

"I've rigged up this remote control for the groundbridge so we can bridge ourselves back. But I don't know if it works." said Simon.

"We'll know when we try it out. Let me get my stuff." said Brittany.

Brittany quickly ran to her and Alvin's room and grabbed her jetpack and then she returned back.

"Okay, chipmunks, let's transform and roll out!" called Brittany.

Brittany then covered her mouth with her right paw and looked at Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette, who had an awkward expression on their face.

"Sorry, I know that first part doesn't apply to us." said Brittany as she uncovered her mouth.

"Yeah, it doesn't." said Alvin.

"Okay, well, I'll work on that first part. I just thought it'd be nice if I had a rallying cry. I mean Optimus did, so why can't I? But I'll work on it. Let's just…go." said Brittany.

Right then, Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette walked into the groundbridge portal and then the portal disappeared, leaving the room to its original lighting. In Monterey Bay, California, the portal opened to the coordinates and Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette exited it. But they were not feeling the best.

"Oh, I feel so dizzy." said Alvin.

"Me too." said Jeanette.

"Me three. Britt, how do you feel?" asked Simon.

"The same as you guys. But hey, we arrived and we're in one piece." said Brittany.

"So?" said Alvin.

"So this proves the groundbridge works." said Brittany.

"Well that's good." said Jeanette.

They began walking around a for a couple minutes. Then Simon spotted something.

"Uh, guys? You need to see this." said Simon worriedly.

"What is it, Simon?" asked Brittany.

Simon pointed to a smokestack in the power plant. The warship was hovering right by it.

"That's not good." said Jeanette.

"Proceed with extreme caution." said Brittany as she took out her Ion Blaster.

The four walked towards the entrance to the power plant. They jumped over the railing and continued walking. They then saw Ian and his troops and immediately hid behind a large traffic cone. Brittany then took out a red and black object.

"Jeanette, here." she said.

"Samuraizer?" she asked.

"It's yours. I brought it with me. I want you to use it. Since it's your only weapon." said Brittany.

Jeanette took his Samuraizer from Brittany's paw.

"Thanks, Britt. You know, I'd thought I'd never use this again. There really has been no need." said Jeanette.

"I know. I thought so too. But right now, there is a need. Alvin's got his with him right now. And I brought mine. It'll be just like it was when we were in Flagstaff, after you arrived." said Brittany.

"I like that. Except you were pregnant. And you didn't have a jetpack." said Alvin.

"Or an Ion Blaster." said Jeanette.

"And I wasn't even with you three." said Simon.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, let's go." said Brittany.

"Wait, Britt. If we use our Spin Swords, won't that give away our secret of being Samurai Rangers?" asked Alvin.

"No, to them, it'll only be regular swords. Just don't use your power disks and you'll be fine. Only use them if it's absolutely necessary." replied Brittany.

"Alright." said Alvin.

"Okay, I guess I don't have to ask if you're ready." said Brittany.

Brittany, Alvin, and Jeanette flipped open their Samuraizers and drew their symbols and then the symbols turned into their swords.

"That is so cool. But what about me? I don't have a weapon." said Simon.

"I got this." said Brittany.

Brittany drew another symbol and that symbol became another Spin Sword.

"There, now you've got one. It just doesn't have a power disk on it." said Brittany.

"That's fine. Thanks, Britt." said Simon.

Brittany smiled. And she, Alvin and Jeanette put their Samuraizers away and they all looked at the JETT agents.

"Alright, let's go." said Brittany.

They got out into the open. Seconds later, a JETT agent spotted them.

"Chipmunks!" he yelled.

The agent and other agents took out their guns and fired them at Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette.

"Get some cover!" shouted Brittany.

Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette did what Brittany told them. Brittany took out her Ion Blaster and fired them at the agents. The agents fell to the ground and the four chipmunks continued on their walk to find Ian.

"Sir, four chipmunks have entered the power plant. We believe Brittany is one of them." said an agent.

"Occupy them." said Ian.

Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette stopped walking when they saw multiple JETT agents running towards them.

"Guys, prepare for battle. I have a feeling that it won't be pretty." said Brittany.

The agents took out their guns and fired them at the four chipmunks. The chipmunks slashed the agents with their swords.

"Britt, I don't like this. I thought we had put all of the fighting behind us." said Jeanette.

"So did I." said Brittany.

After the many agents were defeated, the four continued their walk to find Ian. Then, at long last, they found him.

"Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette. At last." said Ian.

The four looked up behind Ian and saw the massive machine he was building.

"What is the purpose of all of this, Ian? What do you hope to gain from all of this?" asked Brittany.

"How else would I get your attention? Nice jetpack, Brittany. Anyway, this here is a time machine. You see, I've learned that the dark energon not only raises the dead, but it also allows me to manipulate space time. I have built this machine to go back in time to 2011 where the great battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. But for it to reach full power, I need a big energy supply." said Ian.

"So that's why you are here at this power plant." said Jeanette.

"Very good." said Ian.

"Guys, put your weapons away. I want to face Ian by myself." said Brittany.

"What?!" exclaimed Alvin.

"No way are we letting you do that!" said Simon.

"That's right! _We_ are going to face Ian together." said Jeanette.

Ian laughed.

"You four small ones think you can take me down?! Go ahead, take your best shot." said Ian.

Brittany, Alvin, and Jeanette had their swords disappear and Simon's disappeared too. Then they all ran to Ian and tried to jump on him, but Ian just simply stepped aside and watched them fall to the hard concrete ground. Ian then laughed again.

"You don't learn, do you?" asked Ian.

"Why are you doing this!?" asked Brittany as she sat up.

"Before you chipmunks ruined my life, I was rich. I had everything I could ever want. Until you took it from me!" replied Ian.

"You made the choice of turning against us. _You_ were the one who treated us badly. And therefore, it was you who ruined yourself!" said Brittany.

"I used to be rich. I want to be rich again!" said Ian.

"So, what does this have to do with the Transformers?" asked Jeanette.

"Believe it or not, I once spoke to Megatron." said Ian.

Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette all gasped.

"You what?!" asked Alvin.

"You heard me. I spoke to Megatron." said Ian.

"The Dark Lord himself." said Brittany.

"And I made a deal with him." said Ian.

Just then, the time machine was activated, and electricity was being sent to the machine, making a whirring sound.

"I cannot believe this." said Simon.

"Well believe it! And I am now going to go back in time, sort of speak." said Ian.

"You want to go back? Back to the war?!" asked Brittany.

"Oh I don't want to go back. You think too small. Probably because you are small. No. I'm going to bring the war to the present. So it can cause more destruction!" said Ian.

"You would bring back the Decepticons?! Bring us into another long battle that will kill probably millions of innocent lives! And there's not enough Autobots on this planet to end it. Especially with Optimus Prime gone. I cannot allow it!" said Brittany.

"You know, Brittany, you seem to care so much about this. How? How do you know what will happen? I mean, it's not like you ever met Optimus Prime before." said Ian.

That sent a chill in Brittany. Brittany was afraid that Ian will somehow figure out that she did.

"Anyway, I spoke to Megatron before you chipmunks went on that cruise. The war ended before the cruise." said Ian.

"And you would bring that all back. And this time, the Decepticons would possibly succeed, and turn this planet into a wasteland. And you would allow that? Just for profit?" asked Brittany.

"With no hesitation. Now sit there and be a good animal, while I begin what I want to do." said Ian.

He turned around and walked to the machine.

"Guys, we have to stop him." said Brittany

"But how? There's no way we can destroy that thing." said Alvin.

"Well, there is a lot of power around here. Maybe we can overload the machine. But doing that would probably kill us all. There's no way we'll be able to get to safety. And I don't even know if this groundbridge controller works." said Simon.

"Well, it looks like it's up to me again." said Brittany.

"What do you think you can do, Britt? You don't have a chance either." said Simon.

"Guys, remember that machine that I destroyed back in San Diego?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. What about that?" asked Jeanette.

"Well, maybe I can destroy this machine like I did to the other." said Brittany.

"Britt, they're two different machines. The one you destroyed opened a portal to another dimension. This is a time machine." said Simon.

"I know that." said Brittany.

"But you destroyed the machine with a single blow with your sword." said Alvin.

"Exactly! Now, what if I do the same thing to this machine. I have plenty of Symbol Power to accomplish this." said Brittany.

"No, Britt! It's too risky." said Jeanette.

"Listen, you've heard what Ian said he's going to do. We cannot allow that to happen. If we fail to stop him, the Decepticons will probably swarm out of the portal and cause chaos to this city, our city, our state, and the rest of the country, and soon the whole world. We can't allow that." said Brittany.

"Britt, we've already lost you once, we're not going to lose you again." said Alvin.

"Alvin, sweetie, I appreciate your concern, but this is _my_ choice. I am willing to risk my life to save others. Optimus would've done the same, and he did. I kind of want to follow in his footsteps." said Brittany.

"Seriously, Britt? Not that he's a good hero, but-"

"If I survive, we will talk about this later, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Yeah, but it'd be already over." said Alvin.

"That's a good reason. Now, enough talk." said Brittany.

Brittany took her jetpack off and opened a small storage section. Brittany grabbed its only contents and closed it back up and put it back on her.

"The Black Box?" asked Jeanette.

"Just as I did before. Granted to me by the ancient Samurai Rangers." said Brittany.

Brittany opened her Samuraizer and drew the symbol for her Spin Sword. Instantly, the sword was in her paws. Brittany put her Samuraizer away and slid the Black Box onto the Spin Sword.

"Now, stay back." said Brittany.

Alvin, Jeanette, and Simon nodded as they watched Brittany charge right to Ian.

"Ian! I'm going to end this threat before it begins!" yelled Brittany as she stopped in front of Ian.

"Oh, really? Then face me, Brittany!" shouted Ian.

Ian pulled out a large knife out of his jacket pocket and pointed it towards Brittany.

"That's a very interesting sword, Brittany." he said.

"Your treachery ends here!" said Brittany.

Alvin, Simon and Jeanette watched Brittany and Ian fight each other.

"She can't face him alone." said Alvin sadly.

"We have to let her." said Jeanette.

"But-"

"Alvin, like she said, it's her choice. And we can't stop her." said Simon.

After a couple minutes, Brittany knocked Ian down to the ground. She then ran to Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette.

"You three, it is time for me to do what I must. It'll be best if you leave or at least go to a safe distance." said Brittany.

"Britt-"

"Alvin, please." said Brittany.

Alvin took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay." he said.

Jeanette and Simon kissed Brittany on her cheek. Then Alvin walked up to Brittany. He kissed her on the lips. Brittany kissed him back and then they kissed each other many times.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Alvin."

They kissed one more time and hugged. Then Alvin ran to Simon and Jeanette, and then the three ran off to a safe distance. Brittany pointed her Spin Sword up and took a deep breath. She began concentrating all of her Symbol Power into the Black Box. Ian got up and started laughing.

"You-you think you can destroy my machine with that pretty sword of yours?" he asked laughing.

Seconds later, lighting bolts circled around the blade.

"Yes, yes I do." replied Brittany.

"Why? Why must you foil every one of my plans?" asked Ian.

"Because you are no good. You've never been any good. And here after we got off the island, I thought you finally gave up. You let go of all of your anger." said Brittany.

"I did. For awhile. But later on, I felt hatred on you chipmunks. And I still do. And I always will! I will always hate you chipmunks!" shouted Ian.

Brittany then raised her sword high into the air.

"No!" shouted Ian.

He started to run towards Brittany to try and stop her, but he was too late. Brittany swung her Spin Sword down very fast, destroying the control panel. A huge explosion went off which destroyed a lot of electrical generators and power lines. Gabi, and the remaining JETT agents retreated to get away from the explosion. Then a bright beam of light appeared. It was so bright, that Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette covered their eyes. Then the bright beam of light disappeared and Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette uncovered their eyes and saw part of the power plant destroyed.

"Come on, let's find Brittany!" said Jeanette.

The three ran over to where the bright beam of light was and they immediately saw Brittany lying on the ground.

"Britt!" shouted Alvin.

They ran over to her. Jeanette checked her pulse but nothing was felt.

"No, Jeanette. Don't tell me. Please! Please! Don't tell me!" said Alvin.

Jeanette sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. But it's true." Jeanette said sadly.

Simon gasped.

"Britt, no!" shouted Alvin.

Alvin began crying heavily and tears were coming out of Simon and Jeanette's eyes.

"Let's get her home." said Simon.

On the warship, James, Gabi, and the remaining JETT agents looked at the wreckage from the ship.

"Everyone, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log that Lord Ian...is no longer with us." said James.

He looked down to the floor, then he looked up smiling.

"All hail James Suggs." he said smiling.

Alvin, Jeanette, and Simon soon returned home with Brittany and told Dave and the other chipmunks about what happened.

"She's dead, again?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." replied Jeanette.

Later that night, everyone was crying, once again, over the death of Brittany. But what they didn't know, was that, like before, Brittany's death was only temporarily. Brittany began walking around a familiar place. She was at the Realm of the Samurai.

"What happened? Did I die again?" she asked outloud.

"Britt." said a male voice behind her.

Brittany turned around and gasped.

"Optimus? Is that really you?" asked Brittany.

"It is, Britt." replied Optimus, who was kneeled in front of her.

"I died, didn't I?" asked Brittany.

"You did. You were killed by the explosion at the power plant." replied Optimus.

"Explosion? Did I…?"

"Yes, Britt. And I'm very proud of you. You have stopped Ian Hawke's plan and himself. You have saved your planet from destruction."

"Wow, that's...that's incredible. I can't believe it." said Brittany.

"Britt, I am very proud of you. I knew since the first time I met you, you are a very special person. And you have proven that to me once again. And for that, I am going to return you back to your family." said Optimus.

"I'll live again?"

"Yes. But before I do, there are two things I need to tell you. Two very important things."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Brittany.

"Even though Ian is defeated, the threat of JETT is not over. Later on, you and your family will encounter JETT again."

"Okay. Thank you for that warning. Alright, what's the second thing?"

"Britt, normally I would not be able to make you alive again, but this time I can."

"What do you mean?" asked Brittany.

"I mean that you are more than just a female chipmunk. When you left this Realm earlier to arrive on Earth, I had done something to you. Something that has changed what you are." said Optimus.

"Optimus, you're scaring me a little. What do you mean by "I had done something to you."?" asked Brittany.

"Britt...you are part Cybertronian." Optimus said after a few moments of silence.

"What?!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Britt-"

"What do you mean I'm part Cybertronian?" asked Brittany.

"During the transfer I had to put some Cybertronian biology in you in order for the transfer. You may recall the extreme sharp pains in you." said Optimus.

"Yeah, I do." said Brittany.

"Well, that was when you became part Cybertronian. But you are still mostly an organic being. Except you no longer require oxygen to breath. You could stay underwater forever and not needing to come up to the surface for air. Also it would take a lot to injure you. For example, if you were to be shot by a gun, it would take a lot more than one bullet to kill you. And you are immune to all Earth diseases and viruses." explained Optimus.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I'll be alright with it. That's kind of nice really. I don't need air, I can't be easily injured and I could never get sick." said Brittany.

"But Britt, you must not tell anyone about this. No one. Not even Alvin, your pups, or even your sister, Jeanette." said Optimus.

"Why not?" asked Brittany.

"Because, word will get around. And it would take no time for that to reach your human guardian. And knowing humans with their technology and social media, I fear that it wouldn't take long for you and your life to be in danger. Humans would capture you, and perform experiments on you. And I do not want that to happen to you. I want the best for you, Britt. I want you to be happy, and enjoy your life with your family. So that is why you can't tell anyone. Do not tell anyone that you are part Cybertronian, unless it is absolutely necessary. Do I make myself clear?" asked Optimus.

"Fully. Like crystal." replied Brittany.

"Good. Now, Britt, it is time for you to return back to your family." said Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus. You're a great friend. And it was nice seeing you again." said Brittany.

"You're welcome, Britt. You are also a great friend. And it was nice seeing you again as well." said Optimus.

Brittany then woke up and opened her eyes. She looked around her and saw that she was in the living room, laying on the couch. She jumped off the couch and peeked her head through some blinds and saw that the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Thank you, Optimus." she whispered.

Later, Brittany surprised everyone when they were all up.

"Britt, how is it that you're alive again?" asked Alvin.

"Well, I went back to the Realm of the Samurai, and I saw Optimus Prime again." replied Brittany.

"Really, what did he say?" asked Jeanette.

"He told me that he was proud of me for what I did, and for that he was able to revive me." replied Brittany.

"Wow, that's great. I'm glad we're all together, again." said Dave.

Brittany chuckled.

"Me too." she said.

"Britt?"

"Yes, Alvin."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Alvin and Brittany kissed. Then the pups walked up to them.

"So, Mom. Now that the threat is over, what do you think we should plan on doing?" asked Megan.

Brittany smiled.

 _Now that Ian has been defeated, and the world is safe, it would seem that we can finally live our lives in peace once again. And Alvin, Jeanette, and myself have proven to be true warriors once again. But if we're not warriors in body, then we definitely are in spirit. My name is Brittany Miller, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to live a life of violence, it would seem that it has been chosen for us. If you approach us with hostile intentions, then know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home._


	6. I Love You

_I Love You_

 _It has been a month since Ian's defeat, but I know that JETT is still out there, and no doubt that James is their new leader. It has been quiet and JETT hasn't made any activity since that day, and my family takes comfort in that. I do as well. But I know that JETT is probably planning their next move. They aren't going to stop. They will just keep going. They will keep going until they have accomplished their goal. A goal which none of us knows what it is. But however, like Optimus told me, we won't encounter them for till later on. And I'm glad. But I do hope that later on is actually later on. Anyway, back with us, Dave and I have arranged the pups to go to school, just like we went to school. But unlike us who went to a high school, the pups are enrolled into an elementary school here in Los Angeles. I want them to be in an elementary school because I do not feel that the pups are ready to be with older kids. Today is their first day, and I'm hoping that everything will go alright, but the first day usually starts out rough. Anyway, that's just a little background info for you. Brittany out._

"Why do we have to go to a human school? In fact, why do we have to go to school at all? You're our mom, _you_ should be the one to teach us! Not some stranger." said Megan.

"Yeah, seriously. And have you forgotten that Mira has lost her voice? She can't speak! So I don't think it's right to send her. Cause only us chipmunks can understand her. Humans can't! And if she doesn't go, we don't go either." said Julia.

"I agree with the girls. They shouldn't have to. And besides, you did this behind my back! You told me that we're a team. We're supposed to choose what's best for the pups _together._ And also, since they're smaller than us, sending to a place where people are less careful to what they do is a _huge_ mistake. The girls are in more danger out there than here. Especially with human children running around. The pups have no protection. If they get stepped on, they will go…you know…squish!" said Alvin.

Brittany sighed heavily.

"The center of the storm is always still, and it's easiest to find a solution from there." said Brittany.

"I beg your pardon." said Alvin.

"It's something I've learn while in the Realm. When you're feeling overwhelmed, you need to find your focus." said Brittany.

"So true. So true. But how is that going to help us? Or really, _when_ is that _ever_ going to help us?" asked Megan.

"Only when there's a storm, I think." said Julia.

"No, you two are getting is wrong. Alright, never mind. The point is, ugh! Never mind. You won't listen to me." said Brittany.

Brittany then turned and looked a nearby clock.

"Well, it's time for Dave to take you three to school. Looks like we'll have to continue this family meeting later." said Brittany.

Brittany turned around and began walking away.

"Too bad, so sad." she said smiling.

Dave and the pups were soon on their way to school. They arrived and got of the car.

"Alright, have a good day you three." said Dave.

"Yeah, thanks." said Megan sarcastically.

When Julia and Mira, were out, Megan closed the door and Dave drove away. The girls looked at the school.

"I can't believe this. Enrolled after school has already started like two months ago, how are we supposed to make friends?" asked Julia.

"This wasn't my idea. But the good thing is we're all in the same classroom." said Megan.

"What's the bad thing?" asked Julia.

"The bad thing is we're probably going to be introduced in front of the whole class because we're new students." replied Megan.

"Megan, why don't we just not go today?" asked Julia.

"No we have too. If we don't and lie about it when we get home, Mom will somehow find out and she'll yell at us like there's no tomorrow. We have to." said Megan.

Julia and Mira shuddered.

"Alright, let's go. We probably shouldn't be late." said Megan.

The girls soon arrived to their classroom.

"Classroom C-9. Alright, come on." said Megan.

Back at the chipmunks' home, Alvin and Brittany were alone in the house. Dave went to work, Simon and Jeanette were at the city museum, and Theodore and Eleanor were at the mall, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. Since no one was home, Brittany thought this be a perfect time for some romance. Alvin was in the living room, taking a nap on the chipmunk sized couch. Brittany walked over to him and laid on top of him. Alvin immediately woke up.

"Britt, I'm trying to take a nap here." he said.

Brittany smiled.

"I know, but look around, no one is here. So we can…you know…all we want." she said with a wink.

"Britt, no." said Alvin.

"What? What do you mean "No"? Don't you want to have some love with me?" asked Brittany.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing! Come on, Alvin. Let's go to our bed." said Brittany.

Brittany grabbed Alvin's left paw and led him to their bed. When they got there, Brittany gently shoved Alvin onto the bed. Then Brittany got on top of him and she took her shirt and skirt off. She then laid on top of Alvin and purred smoothly.

"Well, Britt. Since you put it that way. I guess we can make some love." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Alvin smiled back.

"You're welcome." he whispered.

Alvin took his hoodie off and opened the covers so Brittany could cuddle close to him. Then once Brittany was all comfortable, Alvin covered her as well as himself.

"There now, isn't this comfortable?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, it is." replied Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany kissed. They continued to lay in bed for quite awhile. Alvin was stroking Brittany's ponytail and Brittany was purring softly. Alvin smiled to that. Alvin and Brittany kissed multiple times every so often. Then a little later, Brittany was smiling and staring at Alvin for a long period of time. It began to make Alvin a little uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked.

Brittany shown a big smile.

"Nothing." she said, giggling a little.

"Nothing? Britt, what is it?" asked Alvin.

Brittany leaned closer to Alvin and kissing him.

"Nothing. Except for the fact that I'm so lucky to have you in my life. A little bit ago, I was thinking about the past. Like, way in the past. To when we first met. Remember? At the school lockers?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I do. It was literally love at first sight." replied Alvin.

"Yeah. Then many years passed and now we're parents. It's amazing. We never actually planned to become parents." said Brittany.

"Britt, why do you keep saying that?" asked Alvin.

"Why not? It's true. We are. And we have three, cute, little pups." said Brittany.

"Yeah. Cute." said Alvin unhappily.

"Alvin!" said Brittany.

She hit him softly on his shoulder.

"What?!" asked Alvin.

"Why did you say "cute" in a unhappy way?" asked Brittany.

Alvin sighed.

"Alright, Britt. I have a confession to make." said Alvin.

"Alvin, what did you do?" asked Brittany.

"Nothing, I just something to say." replied Alvin.

"Which is…?" said Brittany.

Alvin took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I think parenting sucks." he said.

"Well, I never said it was going to be easy." said Brittany.

"Yeah, I know. But it's so hard." said Alvin.

"Alvin, honey, I know. Alright? Look, we're going to do this together. Okay?" asked Brittany.

"Alright." said Alvin.

"Good. Now that we got past that. I think we some do something romantic." said Brittany.

"Like what?" asked Alvin.

Brittany uncovered herself and Alvin from the blanket. Then she laid down on her back with her head on the opposite end of the bed. Brittany then spread her legs, rubbed her inner thighs, and smiled.

"Like this." said Brittany.

She winked at Alvin and blew him a kiss and continued to smile at him passionately.

"Come on, Alvin. I know you want to." Brittany teased sexually.

Alvin didn't do anything. He was so shocked, a good shocked, to see Brittany do what she just did. He couldn't remember a time when Brittany did that before. But maybe she did. Anyway, it didn't matter. Alvin liked Brittany teasing him sexually.

"What's wrong? You scared?" teased Brittany.

Alvin didn't answer. Instead, he quickly got on top of Alvin and began doing her. Brittany let out a loud moan. Alvin continued to do her and Brittany continued to let out moans.

"Oh, finally." she said.

"You like this?" asked Alvin.

"No. I love it. I see now why you waited." said Brittany.  
"Yeah? How so?" asked Alvin.

"You were getting aroused, weren't you?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I was. What you did really turned me on." said Alvin.

"Well, I'm glad. You know-"

"Shh, shh, shh. No more talking. Just let me do you." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled. Normally, she doesn't like being cut off while talking, but this time, she actually liked. Probably because what they were doing right then. So she complied and Alvin and Brittany continued to have sex. Brittany was laying on her back, while Alvin was doing her while kneeling. But then they changed positions and Alvin was laying on his back and Brittany was on top of him. Then they were both on their knees, and Alvin was doing his girl from behind. While he was, he constantly rubbed Brittany's back. He was caressing it. Brittany let out many moans to the feeling of Alvin do her, and his massage he was giving her. Then after awhile, their sex was nearly to an end. Alvin felt he was close and he told Brittany to get on her back. Brittany did and Alvin came right onto Brittany's stomach. Then a minute later, he laid next to her. The two were panting and out of breath.

"I love you, Britt." said Alvin.

"I love you too, Alvin." said Brittany.

Alvin got on top of Brittany and began kissing her on the lips. Brittany, of course, kissed him back. Then Alvin kissed Brittany's neck. Brittany closed her eyes and let out little moans. A little later, the two cleaned themselves and got dressed. Brittany sat on the edge of their bed. Alvin walked up to her.

"Well, that was good. Very good. Actually, it was great." said Brittany.

"Yeah it was." said Alvin.

"So, what do you want to do know?" asked Brittany.

Alvin walked to the edge, in front of Brittany. He then grabbed her legs and put them around him to where now he was able to put his head below Brittany's chin and hugged her. Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin on top of his head.

"You know, that doesn't really give me an answer." said Brittany.

"I know. But I just wanted to do that." said Alvin.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Alvin. So, what do you want to do?" asked Brittany.

"Well, I already did you. I don't know what else to do." said Alvin.

Brittany laughed.

"What? I'm serious!" said Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin. You're so funny!" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm hilarious." said Alvin.

"Oh come on, sweetie. You know I'm just messin' with. You know how you mess with me? Well that's what I'm doing now. But I mean it. You are funny. And that's one of the reasons why I love you." said Brittany.

Brittany put her paws on both sides of Alvin's head and raised his head up. She then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." said Alvin.

Brittany then let Alvin go and jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" asked Alvin.

"I'm a little hungry. Care to join me for a little dining?" Brittany asked as she put her paw on the handle and looked at Alvin over her shoulder while smiling.

"Of course, my love." said Alvin.

Brittany blushed a little and opened the door. Alvin followed her. While they were walking to the kitchen, Alvin was thinking. He was glad that after all that has happened within the last eight months, she hasn't changed a bit while they were alone together. Brittany still has her sass sometimes, and Alvin does too. They are still a good, happy couple.


	7. Making Love

_Making Love_

Later that day after Alvin and Brittany had their quality alone time, Simon and Jeanette came home as well as Theodore and Eleanor. Later on after that, school was out and Brittany was anxiously waiting for the pups to return home. About 30 minutes later, she was beginning to get very worried. Brittany was waiting by the front door in the living room. Alvin noticed Brittany was worried, so he came over to her.

"Britt, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Alvin, I'm worried. It's their first day at a school, and they should've been here at home over thirty minutes ago." said Brittany.

"Wasn't Dave supposed to come pick them up?" asked Alvin.

"No, he's still at work. He can't. Oh, I should've walked them home myself." said Brittany.

"Come on, Britt. It's only been thirty minutes. They got no money. They got no friends. They're probably walking around the park crying." said Alvin.

"Alvin!" exclaimed Brittany.

"What?" asked Alvin.

"That's exactly my point. They're the new ones at school. Going to a place that has a bunch of strangers can be overwhelming and depressing. They should be here at home where they have our support." said Brittany.

"Relax, Britt. They're here." said Alvin.

"They are?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. See them?" asked Alvin.

Brittany looked through the window Alvin was pointing to and sighed in relief when she saw the pups walking up to the door.

"Are you better now?" asked Alvin.

"I am. Sorry, Alvin. I guess I can get a little over dramatic sometimes." said Brittany.

"It's okay, Britt. That's one of the reasons why I love you. You can be a drama queen sometimes, but I love it." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled. The pups walked in and Brittany and Alvin greeted them.

"So, how was your first day, girls?" asked Brittany.

"Well, it was…alright." Megan replied uneasily.

"'Alright'? Why 'alright'? What happened?" asked Brittany.

"Mom, can we not ever go back to that place ever again?" asked Julia.

"Yeah, seriously?" asked Megan.

"Why? What happened? Just tell us. What happened?" asked Brittany.

Mira walked to Alvin and hugged him.

"Oh! Hi, Mira." said Alvin as he hugged her back.

Mira smiled and hugged him harder.

"How was Mira?" asked Brittany.

"She was just as well as we were." replied Megan.

Brittany sighed.

"Alright, girls. Go ahead and go to your room and rest or whatever want to do." said Brittany.

Megan and Julia walked away. But however, Mira was still hugging Alvin. Brittany smiled as Alvin looked up at her.

"How come she's still hugging me?" he asked.

"I guess it's because she really missed you. Either that or she really loves you. Or both. I'm not really sure." replied Brittany.

Alvin looked down at Mira and gently pulled her way from him.

"Mira, what is it?" asked Alvin.

Mira smiled at Alvin and went back to hugging him. Alvin groaned, and Brittany giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Alvin.

"I just think it's kinda cute really." replied Brittany.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Alvin.

Alvin kissed Mira's forehead and hugged her back. Fast forwarding to night time, everyone was in bed and asleep. Well, everyone except for Alvin and Brittany. They were out in the backyard, laying on the grass, looking out into the night sky.

"It's so beautiful." said Brittany.

"Just like you." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin. They later went to bed and cuddled. They kissed every so-often and soon went to sleep. The next morning, everyone got up and, Dave dropped the pups off at school and went off to work. Brittany was in the backyard, laying on the grass, enjoying the sun on her fur. She had her eyes closed and Alvin was sneaking up on her. Brittany's right ear twitched a little. She could sense someone walking up towards her. And right when Alvin got up to her, he reached out his paws and was about to scare Brittany. But instead, Brittany opened her eyes and quickly grabbed Alvin's paws and scared Alvin.

"Gotcha!" said Brittany.

"Oh my god, Britt! You scared me!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Really? Were you hoping to scare me?" asked Brittany.

"No. No, I wasn't. I-I wasn't planning on scaring you." Alvin lied.

"Mmm, right." said Brittany.

Brittany pulled Alvin towards her and had him fall on top of her.

"Nice try, sweetie." she whispered.

Brittany gave Alvin a little kiss on his cheek and then Brittany gently shoved Alvin off of her and got up.

"What? "Nice try"? Britt, I wasn't-"

"Alvin, admit it, you were going to scare me."

Alvin didn't say anything. Brittany sighed.

"Alright, I know you're not going to admit it, and I guess that's fine. Cause, I'm over it now." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah." replied Brittany.

"Wow, okay." said Alvin.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"It's just that... normally you would, like, yell at me and be mad at me." replied Alvin.

"Yeah, I would have, but only if you had scared me, but since you didn't, I'm not mad. And I'm not going to yell at you. But even if you have, I still wouldn't. It just not really worth it." said Brittany.

"Wow, okay." said Alvin.

"But, just because I'm not going to, doesn't mean you're going to totally get away from it." said Brittany.

'What?" asked Alvin.

Brittany went over to and jumped onto an outdoor sofa that was in the backyard not too far from where she and Alvin were. Once Brittany was on it, she laid down on it and looked at Alvin.

"Get over here." she said.

Alvin did as he was told and he joined Brittany on the sofa.

"What?" he asked.

Brittany had Alvin lay on his back and Brittany laid on top of him.

"You know what." she said.

Brittany then kissed Alvin on the lips.

"Oh, is this my punishment?" Alvin asked after the kiss.

"Maybe." Brittany said smiling.

Brittany then got off of Alvin and laid next to him.

"But I'm not going to give you love. No, you're going to give me love instead. _You_ are going to pleasure _me_." said Brittany.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." said Alvin.

Brittany laughed a little. Then Alvin got on top of her and began kissing her on the lips, cheeks and neck. Brittany let out little moans.

"Oh, yeah. We should do this more often while we have sex." she said.

"We do." said Alvin.

"The kissing, yeah. But I meant you should be on top of me more often. As much as I'm on top of you, you should be on top of me." said Brittany.

"Well, we can do that." said Alvin.

"Perfect. Now, less talking and more kissing." said Brittany.

Alvin happily agreed. He was really making his girl happy. Brittany was enjoying every bit of it. She was enjoying every kiss from Alvin. But not only was Alvin kissing Brittany, he was also rubbing her body. He was rubbing Brittany's arms, both sides of her body, and her legs. Alvin kissed Brittany's lips one more time before lifting her skirt. Once he did, he began doing something he'd never done before to Brittany. After rubbing Brittany's outer and inner thighs, he began softly rubbing a certain area between Brittany's legs. Brittany moaned loudly when he did. Alvin covered Brittany's mouth with his one free paw and continued to rub Brittany with his other paw.

"Shh." whispered Alvin and he continued to rub Brittany.

Brittany nodded and moaned. But her moans were muffled, so they were barely heard. Brittany was experiencing such a wonderful feeling. She was surprised by Alvin touched her between her legs. He had never done that before. She wondered why he hadn't done that before. But it didn't matter, she was enjoying the massage she was receiving from her one true love. After her massage, they both took their clothes off and had sex. Alvin was on top of Brittany like she wanted. So she was happy about that. They kissed and kissed. But then all of a sudden, Alvin stopped doing Brittany and quickly sat on the edge of the sofa. Brittany was shocked to see what Alvin just did.

"Alvin, what's wrong? Why did you stop so suddenly?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Britt, I'm sorry, but I can't have sex with you anymore." said Alvin.

"What?! Why?!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Because, I-I, well I just can't." said Alvin.

Even though that didn't answer her question, Brittany was getting more and more worried.

"What do you mean you can't have sex with me anymore?" she asked.

"Britt, it's-it's not you." said Alvin.  
"Then what is it?!"

"Britt, you don't have to yell."

"Yeah?"

"Britt, please, listen to me. It's not you. Believe me, it's definitely not you." said Alvin.

"Really? Are you sure about that? What? Am I not pretty anymore? Have you lost interest in me? Is it because since I've gave birth, I've been losing my good looks?" asked Brittany.

Brittany then looked the other way and away from Alvin. Alvin sighed.

"No, Britt. What you just said is not true. And it will never be true. You are pretty. I have not lost interest in you, and giving birth has not changed your looks. It's after you gave birth is what made you even more prettier. But I believe that has something to do with you being in that realm. But anyway, even if you've hadn't, you'd still be pretty. But that ponytail really looks nice on you." explained Alvin.

Brittany turned her head and looked at Alvin.

"Okay, with that being said, then why can't you have sex with me anymore?" asked Brittany.

"Britt, the reason I can't is because, well, I don't want to get you pregnant again. You've given birth to three pups and you told me that was it. You're not going to give birth to anymore." replied Alvin.

"Right, I did say that. But Alvin, you never came into me. So I can't get pregnant." said Brittany.

"Yes you can, Britt. It doesn't matter. It's still sex. And eventually that'll result in you being pregnant again. Britt, I don't want you to be in that kind of pain ever again. And I'm sure you don't either."

"Well, no. I don't." said Brittany.

"Then we need to stop. I can pleasure you in other ways. But we can never again have sex. Never." said Alvin.

Alvin grabbed his hoodie and put it on him. Then he jumped off the sofa and walked towards the house, leaving Brittany totally stunned and speechless to what she just heard Alvin say to her. As Alvin was walking, he felt bad for what he said to his girl. He felt bad by telling her that they could never again have sex. Especially telling that right in the middle of having sex. He felt bad. He really did. He also knew that he probably had hurt Brittany's feelings. But he had to do it. He did it for himself and Brittany. But mostly, for Brittany.


	8. Forgive and Forget

_Forgive and Forget_

While Alvin was still in the house, Brittany was still in absolute shock. But she then snapped out of it.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. No. You are not just going to walk away and get away with it, Alvin. We are not finished." she said to herself.

Brittany ran back into the house on all fours. When she got inside, she stood up and looked around for Alvin. Until at last, she found him.

"Alvin, we need to talk." she said sternly.

"Britt, I know you don't like what I said, but I'm just trying to protect you." said Alvin.

"Really? Well, yeah. Alright, yes. I don't like what you said, but what bothers me more is the fact you said that right in the middle of us doing it. That's what really bothered me." said Brittany.

"I know, Britt. I'm sorry." said Alvin.

Brittany scoffed and walked away.

"Britt, I really am!" said Alvin.

Brittany didn't say anything. She just kept on walking away. Now, Alvin felt even worse.

"Oh, Britt. I wish you wouldn't take this the wrong way. I really do." he said to himself.

As the day went on, Brittany pretty much kept her distance from Alvin. Later, Alvin found Brittany taking a nap on the sofa in the living room. He looked at her and then walked over to her. He jumped up onto the sofa, and laid on top of Brittany. Brittany woke up and saw Alvin.

"Alvin?! What do you think you're doing?!" she asked.

"Just laying on you." replied Alvin.

"Well get off of me!" said Brittany.

"Okay, you don't have to yell." said Alvin as he got off her.

Brittany sat up and straightened her clothes. The she glared at Alvin. Alvin had a worried expression on his face as he was worried about what Brittany might do to him. But Brittany did nothing. Except for scoffing and getting off the sofa and walking away. Alvin sighed.

" _She hates me. She really does hate me._ " he thought.

Brittany soon left the house and went for a walk at a nearby park. She was thinking to herself.

" _Am I overreacting to this? Maybe Alvin is right. I probably could get pregnant again. Or I probably couldn't. I've already gave birth to three pups. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's all my body was meant to do. Although, I'm not sure what to think right now. But I do hate the fact that he stopped right in the moment. That was a big turn off right there._ " Brittany thought.

She kept walking for a little longer. But then, an idea came to her mind.

"I've got it! I know how to end this. I've got to. Because this is damaging our relationship. I'll show Alvin that he's making a big mistake. I'm mean, sure, okay. Maybe he's right. Maybe what he told me isn't far off from being right, but we can still have sex. Just not as often, that's all. And plan is that I'm going to get him to do me again. Yeah, he'll fall for me again. It won't take much at all." Brittany said to herself.

She smiled to the thought of her plan. And she decided to start it that night. Later that night, after everyone went to bed, Brittany began her plan. She went to her own personal wardrobe closet and changed into a nice, silk soft, loose nightshirt that was black in color. Besides in pink and red, Brittany feels pretty in black as well. Except with the black nightshirt, she felt pretty sexy.

"Now let's see Alvin try and resist me in this. He's never seen me wear this before since I got this not long ago, so he's in for a surprise." she said quietly to herself.

Brittany closed her wardrobe closet and went to her and Alvin's bed. She then laid on top of him and cuddled close to him which made Alvin wake up.

"Britt? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hey, Alvin. Listen, I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier for trying to cuddle with me. I really am. I love you. I really do." said Brittany.

Alvin sat up.

"You mean that?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. And Alvin, Let's talk about earlier." said Brittany.

"Britt, I know you don't like-"

"Yes, I don't like what you said. But after a lot of thinking, you're right." Brittany interrupted.

"Come again?" asked Alvin.

"You're right. In what you said." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, and sweetie...I love you so much. And I don't want our relationship getting damaged by stuff like this. It pains me to argue with you. It really does. And I'm sure it pains you as well. So here's my thought. We can have sex, just not everyday. You know? How about we do it...every once in awhile?" asked Brittany.

Alvin thought for a moment, then he looked at Brittany and smiled.

"Sure, Britt. We can do that." said Alvin.

Brittany sighed.

"Alright good. I'm glad that we're okay now. Right? Are we okay now? Are we cool?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. We're okay. We're cool. And Britt, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am." said Alvin.

"I know you are. And I forgive you, sweetheart." said Brittany.

"Thank you." said Alvin.

Brittany kissed Alvin on the lips.

"You're welcome." Brittany said after the kiss.

Alvin laid back down and held Brittany next to her.

"Now, Britt, now that we're past that, what is this you're wearing?" he asked.

"Oh this, well, I was going to use this sort of as a backup plan. In case our talk didn't work." replied Brittany.

"Yeah, and what was your backup plan?" asked Alvin.

"I was going to take this off and show you my body. Well, show it off really. Show off to you what you'll be missing out on." replied Brittany.

"Wow, Britt. You're a bad girl." Alvin teased.

"Yeah, I can, when I want to be. And right now, I want to be a bad girl." said Brittany.

Brittany took off her nightshirt and laid on top of Alvin kissing him, and purring as Alvin kissed her.


	9. The Weekend

_The Weekend_

The weekend arrived a few days later, and Megan, Julia, and Mira were playing in the backyard with a small rubber ball. They were playing catch with it. The girls were having a good time. A little later, the ball hit the fence and Megan offered to get it. When she went over to it, something else caught her eye. As she peered over the wall that surrounds their house, she saw a man at a neighbor's house. But it didn't look like this man owned the house. No. What Megan didn't realize is the fact that man was actually breaking into the house. The man had a black bag with him. He took out a device and put it up against a window. It was a glass cutter with a suction cup attached to it.

"Wow." said Megan.

"What are you looking at, Megan?" asked Julia.

"Girls, come here! Check this out!" said Megan.

Julia and Mira ran over to Megan and looked at the same direction as Megan was. The three girls watched as the man locked the suction cup onto the window and rotated the cutter itself. Then he pulled the glass cutter towards him and part of the window in a circular shape detached from the rest of the window. The man reached inside the window where the hole is, unlocked the window, pulled it opened, and climbed inside the house.

"Did you see that?" asked Megan.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." said Julia.

"Come on, let's go over there." said Megan.

"Alright!" said Julia.

Julia and Mira followed Megan as they all climbed over the wall and ran towards the house where the man went. When they got there, they looked at the hole in the window.

"It's looks like we can all fit through there." said Julia.

"Yeah, but I want to try what that human did." said Megan.

She looked around and instantly saw a toilet plunger.

"Well, I don't think this was exactly it, but it looks pretty similar." said Megan.

Julia and Mira watched as Megan put the plunger up against a window nearby the other window that was cut open. As the plunger was sucked onto the window, Megan tried to do what the man did. She grabbed the handle and grunted as she rotated the handle of the plunger three times. Then she pulled the plunger towards her and somehow, instead of having a small section of the window pulled out like Megan expected, the whole window came right out of it's frame. Megan held it up towards Julia and Mira. They all giggled quietly until the weight of the window outweighed Megan which caused her to fall backwards and land on the ground. But then the three girls giggled quietly again. After their little laugh, Megan gently sat the window that was attached to the toilet plunger gently on the ground and jumped inside the house. Julia and Mira followed. When they got inside, they looked around the house.

"Keep a look out for that human. I don't want him to see us." said Julia.

"I don't think he will. We're pretty small compared to him." said Megan.

"Yeah, but still…" said Julia.

The girls walked around the house, but they didn't really find anything fun to play with.

"Wow, the human who owns this house sure has boring stuff." said Megan.

"Yeah, this is kind of a disappointment." said Julia.

The pups soon left the house and went back to their own backyard unnoticed. Megan and Julia sat in the grass, while Mira laid down in it.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." said Megan.

"Yeah, me too." said Julia,

Mira made a soft noise as in agreeing with them. Just then, Brittany came out outside.

"Hey, sweeties. What's wrong?" asked Brittany as she laid next to Mira and rubbed her back..

"Oh, nothing. Except there isn't really anything to do." replied Megan.

"Oh, really? Well, what about your ball over there?" asked Brittany.

"We got bored with it so we stopped playing with it." replied Megan.

"Oh, okay. Hmm." said Brittany.

Brittany thought about how she could cheer her pups up. Then she thought of something.

"Hey!" Brittany said as she gently slammed her paw on the grass.

"Hi." Megan said softy.

Brittany smiled.

"I figured out something you girls can do." said Brittany.

"What's that?" asked Megan.

"Well, how would you like it if I took you three to the beach that's not too far from here?" asked Brittany.

"Oh we would like that very much." said Julia.

"Yeah, that seems like it would be a lot of fun." said Megan.

"Alright, let's go." said Brittany.

Brittany and the pups all walked to the beach. Once they got there, the pups really could see that they would have a lot of fun. Later on, Brittany was taking a nap, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her body. The pups were overwhelmed in curiosity. The pups walked up onto several rocks that formed a cliff. The pups stopped at the edge and looked down and saw the ocean.

"Wow, that is quite a ways down." said Megan.

Something told Brittany to wake up, and it's a good thing she did, because when she did, she immediately saw the pups. She quickly ran over to them.

"Girls! Get down from there!" shouted Brittany.

"Mom, you gotta get up here and see this! The ocean, it's so beautiful!" said Megan.

"Yes, I know! But, girls! Get down! Those rocks you're standing on don't appear to be stable!" said Brittany.

"It may not be stable for humans, but it's fine for us. Come on, we weigh less than a pound!" said Megan.

"Girls, please, don't argue with me! Just get down!" said Brittany.

The pups didn't respond. So Brittany knew she had to climb up on the rocks to get the pups down herself.

"Yeah, I know. This wouldn't have probably happened if I hadn't fallen asleep. Great. Just great, Brittany. Just great." Brittany said to herself as she tried to climb up the rocks.

Brittany tried and tried to climb up the rocks, but she couldn't. She hardly got anywhere and already felt exhausted.

"Oh, you pups sure have energy, I'll give you that." said Brittany.

Although the pups didn't hear that, Brittany decided to try one last attempt to get the pups down.

"Girls, I'm begging you, please, get down from there! You can hurt yourselves!" shouted Brittany.

"Mom, you worry too much!" said Megan.

"For good reason!" said Brittany.

Brittany sighed and took out her phone and called Alvin.

"Alvin, listen, I need you to meet me at the beach right now. I'm having a little trouble right now." she said over the phone.

"Alright, Britt. I'll be right there." said Alvin.

And he did. Moments later, a Ground Bridge portal opened by Brittany and Alvin and Jeanette walked out of it. The portal then closed and the two walked up to her.

"It's a good thing you two used that." said Brittany.

"It's a good thing Jeanette was home, or else I wouldn't be here for awhile. So what's the problem?" asked Alvin.

"The pups. They won't get down from those rocks over there. Instead they are too fascinated by the ocean." replied Brittany.

Jeanette looked at where the pups were.

"Oh my gosh! Those rocks could collapse any moment! We need to get them down!" said Jeanette.

"I've been trying, but they won't listen to me." said Brittany.

"Maybe they'll listen to me." said Alvin.

"Hopefully." said Brittany.

Alvin walked over the rocks and looked up at the pups.

"Girls!" he shouted.

"Hi, Dad!" said Megan.

"Girls, you have to come down from there, please." he said.

"Oh come on, not you too." said Megan.

"Girls, listen, those rocks are very unstable. You could hurt yourselves! Please, if you don't want to get hurt, get down!" said Jeanette.

Megan sighed.

"Fine. We'll get down." said Megan.

Brittany sighed.

"Thanks, Jeanette." she said.

"You're welcome. Besides, they must've gotten tired of being shouted at." said Jeanette.

But then, just as the pups were starting to get down, a rock under them moved and then several rocks fell into the ocean below. The girls screamed as they were sliding down towards the ocean. Brittany, Alvin, and Jeanette gasped.

"No!" Brittany screamed.

She began running towards the pups, but then she stopped suddenly and gasped deeply at who she saw. Right when the pups fell off the edge of the cliff and were about to fall into the ocean, a large grey hand came out of nowhere and caught them. Megan, Julia, and Mira looked up and gasped as they saw the grey hand attached to a red arm with blue flames on it. Then they looked at the rest of the figure. It was Optimus Prime. He saved the pups in time. Optimus stood up with the pups in his right hand. As the pups were shocked to see him, Optimus looked at them and slightly nodded. He then carefully jumped off the rocks and landed on the ground. Then he walked up to Brittany. Alvin, and Jeanette. Optimus kneeled down and gently placed the pups onto the ground. Once he did, the pups ran over to Alvin and Brittany walked up to Optimus. Brittany was surprised to see him.

"Optimus! You are alive! Wait...are you alive?" she asked.

"That is unclear, but I do know that I cannot maintain my presence here for much longer." replied Optimus.

The pups and Alvin looked at Optimus. As well as Jeanette.

"You have an excellent family." said Optimus.

The pups, Alvin, and Jeanette were totally speechless and didn't know what to say. As they couldn't believe to who they were seeing and hearing. So Brittany spoke for them.

"Thanks, Optimus." said Brittany.

"Together, you will confront many challenges. Your enemy JETT is immense and formidable. But I am certain you will accomplish great things. As you already have, Britt." said Optimus.

"But, I'm sure I'll need your help, Optimus. I'll always need you." said Brittany.

"You are ready to lead, Britt. Do not doubt yourself." said Optimus.

"Will I see you again?" asked Brittany.

"I am not sure. The Primes has a plan for me. But I do not know what it is." said Optimus.

Optimus then stood up and looked down at the chipmunks.

"You will prevail, chipmunks. You must." he said.

That was his last words before turning into a blue light and disappearing. Later on, night time arrived, and the pups got home safely and Jeanette was checking each one out to make sure that they were okay. The pups, Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette were all in the backyard.

"Now, girls, you were lucky to be saved today. Next time, you might not be so lucky. From now on, do you promise to do what your dad and I tell you to do?" asked Brittany.

"Yes." said Megan.

"Absolutely." said Julia.

Mira nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I forgive you." said Brittany.

The pups, Alvin, and Jeanette went inside the house. And before Brittany did, she just happened to look up and saw a lonely star in the sky.

"Thank you, Optimus, for saving my girls. You've saved my family from a lot of grief. And I...no. _We_ won't let you down, Optimus. And if I say it enough, maybe I'll actually believe it." she said to it.


	10. Becoming a Leader

_Becoming a Leader_

Two weeks later, the weekend came again and Brittany, Alvin and the pups were in the same room as the groundbridge. Alvin and the pups were looking at a computer monitor as well as listening to Brittany.

"Okay, this map shows where we have found energon so far. And now we have a better idea on where to find more energon. The more energon we find the more I'll have for my jetpack and the groundbridge. In this grid alone, there are probably-"

Brittany was then interrupted by Megan. She turned around and saw Megan being held down onto the floor by Julia.

"Ow!" said Megan.

Alvin laughed a little.

"And that is what happens when someone sticks their finger in my ear." said Julia.

Alvin laughed a little more.

"Do it again, Julia! Do it again!" he said.

Brittany grabbed Julia's arm so she could release Megan.

"Guys, please. I'm just trying to get us more organized." said Brittany.

Megan stood up and looked right at Julia.

"You got lucky. I was about to make my move." said Megan.

"My paw is about to move you right back to-"

"Enough!" shouted Brittany as she interrupted Julia.

The pups and Alvin walked out of the room. Then Dave walked in.

"Hey, Britt?" he asked.

"Yeah?" said Brittany.

"Will you come with me, Britt? There is something you need to see." said Dave.

"Uh, sure." said Brittany in a disappointed voice.

Dave kneeled down to Brittany.

"What's wrong, Britt?" he asked.

Brittany sighed.

"Optimus' team never gave him trouble. Not like how my pups and Alvin give me." said Brittany.

"Really? What was his secret?" asked Dave.

"I'm not sure. I guess I could try asking him." said Brittany.  
Brittany walked over to a mirror. She stood in front of it and cleared her throat.

"Um, hello? Optimus? Um, I don't know if this is the way to reach you in whatever realm you're in. Maybe if you're still in the Realm of the Samurai. Or maybe you're somewhere else. But when I was there and the only way for me to contact the living was by a reflection. So I thought...This is ridiculous. I-oh. Never mind. This just feels so ridiculous." said Brittany.

Brittany then turned around and looked at Dave.

"I'm so sorry, Dave. What was it you were trying to tell me?" she asked.

"Britt, come with me. I want to show you something." said Dave.

Brittany then followed Dave into his office.

"Um, Dave? What is this about? Am I in trouble?" asked Brittany.

"No, Britt. You're not. I just want you to see what I just saw online. It's a video posted by the news. Look at this." said Dave.

Dave clicked the play button and Brittany watched the video.

" _This afternoon,a group of people found a strange object which was then brought to the Los Angeles Museum. Sources tell us the object looks to be a chunk of blue quartz crystals, but it's properties are completely different than a regular quartz crystal. So is it a new type of crystal or something out of this world?_ "

Brittany sighed.

"Why are you so bummed out? Humans found energon for you. Let's walk in there and get it." said Megan.

"Your goal is to make sure your activities are not seen by anyone that shouldn't see them, remember?" asked Dave.

"Still, I could use that energon. But how will I get it?" asked Brittany.

"Britt, I think I can help you with that." said Dave.

"Really? But don't you have to work today?" asked Brittany.

"No, I have the day off." replied Dave.

"Oh, wow, um, thank you. But-"

"Britt, I have an idea." said Dave.

"Oh, okay? What is it?" asked Brittany

"Well, I'll let you chipmunks get the energon, but I'll keep a look out and help with any interference we might have with guards and anyone else." said Dave.

"Hmm, that sounds almost reasonable. Well, then let's get ready to go." said Brittany.

She jumped off the table and walked towards the living room. Julia and Mira followed.

"Can, Julia, Mira and I come with you?" asked Megan.

Brittany stopped and sighed.

"I don't know, it could be dangerous. You three would have to promise me to stay by me and do whatever your dad and I tell you to." said Brittany.

"We do." said Megan.

"You're in charge. We'll do whatever you say." said Julia.

Brittany sighed.

"Alright, but that weekend still bothers me, but I'll look at today as your second chance, okay?" asked Brittany.

The pups nodded. Brittany then walked over to Alvin.

"Alvin, get ready to go." she said.

"Where to?" asked Alvin.

"The museum." replied Brittany.

"Nice." said Alvin as he jumped off the couch.

A little bit later they all arrived at the museum and they all got out of the car.

"Okay you guys, I'm going to go inside and make my way to the loading area which is out in the back of the building. You five meet me there, okay?" asked Dave.

"Got it." said Brittany.

As Dave went to the entrance and began walking to the back, the chipmunks all walked to the back to the building. It wasn't long before they got there.

"Ah, you girls are really going to love museums. Heh, I learned some fascinating stuff in places like-aw."

Brittany stopped talking when she and Alvin, Megan, and Mira heard a small crashing noise. When they turned around they saw Julia got herself lost in a large tarp. Julia was struggling to get the tarp off her, but she couldn't because the tarp was about five times bigger than her.

"Somebody help me with this! Eww!" she shouted.

Megan walked over to her and began laughing. But soon her laugh was short lived as the tarp covered Megan as well. The two girls began yelling at each other.

"Put your arms down!" said Julia.

"Stop yelling!" said Megan.

"Not in my face!" said Julia.

"No. Get away from me!" said Megan.

"Stop!" said Julia.

The girls continued to yell at each other and struggled at the same time. Brittany lightly sighed and walked over to them and grabbed the end of the tarp. And with a little force, she pulled the tarp completely off them. When she did, she saw Megan and Julia both each had their paws on each other's neck as if they were strangling each other.

"Really?" asked Brittany.

Megan and Julia finally let each other go. Then they heard a door open to the loading area right by them. Then Dave walked out.

"Alright you five, let's do this." he said.

Dave turned the fire alarm on and the people in the museum began evacuating. As they were walking through the museum, they stopped at a western display.

"Why do those statues of humans look so happy?" asked Megan.

"Yeah, what are they so happy about?" asked Julia.

"Well, they're cowboys. They were independent, adventure seekers who transported groups of horses and cattle across the western region before it was settled. It was an exciting time!" said Brittany smiling.

"I didn't understand any of that." said Megan.

"Me either. Let's go find that energon." said Julia.

Brittany gasped.

"Girls, come on! You're going to be learning about stuff like this in school, so you might as well learn some of it right now." said Brittany.

"But, Britt. We're here for the energon, remember?" asked Alvin.

"Right, of course. Okay, let's begin our plan. Alvin, you and the pups go that way, Dave and I will go this way. Call if you find anything. I'll do the same." said Brittany.

The two groups went their different ways. Brittany and Dave walked through the museum. Until about a half hour later, they found what they were looking for. They saw the energon, but in was in a crate.

"The energon. It's in a shipping crate." said Brittany.

"Where are they going to take it?" asked Dave.

"Sacramento. Okay, stay here, if anything goes wrong, evacuate to another part of the museum." said Brittany.

Brittany began sneaking around the crate that contained the energon, but then she hid behind a bunch of boxes when she heard and saw two workers coming over to the crate. Brittany watched as they closed the crate and loaded it onto a truck. Then they got into the truck and drove off.

"Oh no. I was too late." said Brittany.

"I'm sorry, Britt. Come on, let's go back to where we came from." said Dave.

"No, there has to be a way to stop that truck." said Brittany.

As they were walking back to the western display area, Brittany got on her phone and left a message for Alvin.

"Alvin, this is Britt. The energon has been loaded onto a truck and is leaving the city. I'm heading to the loading docks and going after it." she said.

After that, she put her phone away.

"Why didn't you tell Alvin and the pups to meet you there? Isn't that what Optimus would have done?" asked Dave.

"I don't know. Probably." replied Brittany.

" _Brittany?"_ said a male voice.

Brittany stopped in her tracks when she saw an apparition of Optimus appear on an elevator door in front of her.

"Optimus, I tried to call you." said Brittany.

" _I am permitted to make contact only when the Primes believe your need to be dire. I hope you are doing well."_ said Optimus.

"Actually, now's not really a good time for me to talk, Optimus. I have found more energon, but some humans took it and loaded it onto a truck before I had a chance to get it." said Brittany.

Dave looked at the same elevator door Brittany was to try and see if he could see what Brittany was seeing, but it became clear to him that Optimus was only visible to Brittany's eyes, and her eyes only.

" _I see. You and your family will pursue and find a way to get it, I assume."_ said Optimus.

Brittany lightly scoffed.

"My family. I'm not doing a very good job of leading them in missions, Optimus. No matter how much I try to be like you." said Brittany.

" _Perhaps that is the problem. Britt, you are not me."_ said Optimus.

"You can say that again." Brittany said sadly.

" _You misunderstand, Britt. I only…"_

Those last two words echoed as Optimus disappeared.

"Optimus! He just disappeared. I hope he's alright." said Brittany.

"Did he say anything before he went?" asked Dave.

"That I'm not him." replied Brittany.

She turned and walked away. Dave followed.

"Maybe he didn't mean that you not being him is a bad thing." said Dave.

Brittany stopped and looked sadly at Dave.

"You're a very special girl. There is probably no other girl in the world who has gone through what you have. I mean, you've been so busy wondering how to lead like someone else, why don't you try to just lead like yourself?" asked Dave.

Brittany looked down to the floor and then she looked back up. Somehow, what Dave just said, make her feel a little better. Brittany walked over to the western display. The same one she and the others looked at when they first arrived.

"Hmm." she mumbled as she was thinking of an idea.

Later, Brittany and Dave met Alvin and the pups at the loading docks.

"Sorry, Britt. We'd just had some bad luck." said Alvin.

"That was a very fast truck." said Megan.

"I thought of an idea, and I already told Dave about it and he agreed." said Brittany.

"Which is?" asked Alvin.

"Dave is going to take us to a motorcycle dealership here in L.A." said Brittany.

Alvin and the pups were shocked.

"What?!" exclaimed Alvin.

"I'll tell you along the way there. Come on." said Brittany.

They all got into Dave's car and he began driving them to the motorcycle dealership.

"Alright, Britt, you are confusing me by a lot. What is this all about?" asked Alvin.

"I know of a way how to catch up with that truck. I snuck a tracking mechanism on it so we'll know where it is headed, but first, Dave is taking us to a motorcycle dealership." said Brittany.

"Yeah, we know that, but why?" asked Alvin.

"Because, my jetpack, which I brought with me, has the ability to scan a vehicle and convert into it." said Brittany.

"Whoa!" said Julia.

"Seriously?" asked Megan.

"Seriously." replied Brittany.

"So, if you scan a small vehicle using your jetpack, it will turn into it?" asked Alvin.

"Exactly." replied Brittany.

"Wow, that is cool." said Alvin.

"It is. How much farther, Dave?" asked Brittany.

"We're almost there." replied Dave.

Five minutes later, they arrived.

"Find one, and hurry." Dave told Brittany.

Brittany nodded and looked around. It wasn't long before she found the perfect one.

"You look like you were made specially for me. Well, really for each other." Brittany said to a motorcycle.

She took her jetpack and scanned the bike with it. She then walked back to the others.

"So, what did you choose?" asked Dave.

Brittany smiled. As she was wearing the jetpack, she pressed a button and then the left wing of the jetpack turn into the left side of the motorcycle. The left thruster became the front wheel. While the right wing formed the right side of the motorcycle as the right thruster became the back wheel. And the center of the jetpack formed everything else including the seat, steering, and engine. Ultimately the jetpack turned into a nice shiney red motorcycle.

"Wow." everyone said.

"Britt, that-that is amazing. But, I'd thought you would choose the color pink." said Alvin.

"I thought about it, but I like this color on a bike more." said Brittany.

"I like that." said Alvin.

"Very nice, Britt. Now what's the next plan?" asked Dave.

"Since I have this, Alvin, I want you to be with me. Dave, you and the pups can remain behind. This motorcycle has a better chance of going through small spots than your car. Plus I don't want any damage to come to your car." said Brittany.

"Alright, Britt. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the pups." said Dave.

"Thanks. Alright, Alvin, get on." said Brittany.

Alvin jumped onto the back of Brittany's motorcycle and put his arms around her.

"Alright, let's roll up and roll out!" said Brittany.

Alvin looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah, I'll work on it." said Brittany.

She then began driving a motorcycle down the road.

"So, Britt, do you know where we are going?" asked Alvin.

"I will soon. Alvin, reach into my jacket pocket and grab my phone." said Brittany.

"Okay." said Alvin.

Alvin did as he was told. He reached into Brittany's denim jacket but unaware he touched her right side, which caused Brittany to giggle.

"What? What is it?" asked Alvin.

"Nothing, you just touch a spot on me where I'm ticklish." said Brittany.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Alvin.

"No, it's alright. It felt good." said Brittany.

Alvin grabbed her phone and took it out of Brittany's pocket. Brittany smiled as Alvin kissed her on her right cheek.

"Here, Britt." said Alvin as he handed her the phone.

"Thanks, Alvin." said Brittany as she took it.

Brittany unlocked it and opened an app that was in relation to the tracking device she planted on the truck.

"Okay, The truck had stopped at a warehouse not too far from here. About a few miles north of here." said Brittany.

"That's straight ahead, right?" asked Alvin.

"Correct." replied Brittany.

Brittany drove them down to the warehouse. Once they got there, Alvin got off, and Brittany had her motorcycle convert back into a jetpack which Brittany wore on her back.

"Follow me." she whispered.

Alvin nodded and followed Brittany. They snuck into the warehouse by using the loading docks as their entrance. Then they quickly hid behind some large boxes. They watched as some workers were loading up some semi truck trailers.

"Come on! Hurry up! We have a deadline to meet and I don't want any fooling around!" yelled a worker who seemed to be a manager.

Alvin was watching as well, but more of his attention was directed towards Brittany.

" _Oh, Britt. You're so beautiful. But not only that, but you're so cool as well. You are-_ "

Alvin's thinking was then interrupted by Brittany.

"Alvin, stay focused. You can think about whatever it is later. The workers are gone, for the moment. Now, help me find the energon in the truck. Quickly." said Brittany.

Alvin followed Brittany into the truck and they quickly began looking.

"Britt, do you remember what the crate looks like?" asked Alvin.

"Oh, all these crates look the same. But I do remember that the crate that contained the energon has a shipping label that had the word "Sacramento" on it. It's destination is to go there. But not, if we can find it and take it home." said Brittany.

They continued to look but then, all of a sudden, the truck's door closed. Brittany and Alvin quickly ran to it, but as they got there, they heard a clicking noise. Moments later, the two fell to the floor as the truck began driving.

"Oh no! The door is locked! Britt, we're stuck in here!" said Alvin.


	11. The Next Battle Begins

_The Next Battle Begins_

"Alvin, calm down. You're alright. You're not alone. Okay? You're with me." said Brittany.

"Oh, right." said Alvin.

"It's okay. It's kinda good that we're in here, because now we have some time to look for the crate." said Brittany.

"Alright." said Alvin.

They both took out their phones and activated the flashlight on them and then began looking for the crate. They looked at one crate, then they pushed it aside and looked at the next. They kept doing that for a while until Alvin found one.

"Britt, come here!" said Alvin.

Brittany ran over to Alvin.

"What? What is it?" asked Brittany.

"Tell me you love me." Alvin said as he pointed to the crate they were looking for.

"I love you." said Brittany.

She kissed him and looked at the crate.

"Alvin, thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." she said.

"I feel the same way." said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany kissed a couple times then Brittany picked up the crate and moved it towards the door.

"So, Britt, now that we got what we need, how do we get out of here?" asked Alvin.

"This truck will eventually stop. Once it does, that's when we bust out of here." replied Brittany.

The truck drove on for awhile and soon Brittany and Alvin were getting a little impatient.

"Ugh, this truck has to stop sometime." Alvin groaned.

Ten minutes passed and Brittany had enough.

"That's it. The longer we wait, the farther away from home we are." said Brittany.

Brittany took out her Ion Blaster and shot the doors open.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Alvin.

The truck began to slow down.

"Quickly, Alvin! Grab that crate of energon and come with me!" said Brittany.

She then pressed the button on her jetpack and then the left wing of the jetpack turned into the left side of the motorcycle. The left thruster became the front wheel. While the right wing formed the right side of the motorcycle as the right thruster became the back wheel. And the center of the jetpack formed everything else including the seat, steering, and engine. Once Alvin grabbed the crate, and jumped onto the backseat of the motorcycle, Brittany quickly drove off the edge of the back of the truck just as it stopped on the side of the road. Brittany and Alvin were on their way home.

"Wow, Britt." said Alvin.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"I can't believe you just did that." said Alvin.

"Did what?" asked Brittany, even though she knew what Alvin was referring to.

"Blasted the doors open and drove off the truck." replied Alvin.

"I know it's pretty cool, right? I couldn't take being in the truck anymore, so I did what I could only do." said Brittany.

Brittany drove them both home and an hour later, they returned back home. Brittany's motorcycle reverted back to her jetpack mode and they both walked into the house.

"Oh, there you both are. I was worrying a little." said Dave.

"Don't worry, we're fine. And, we got the energon. Mission was a success." said Brittany.

"Well, I'm glad you got what you needed, Britt." said Dave.

"So am I." said Alvin.

"And I'm as relieved as you two are. Thank you. Both of you. I couldn't have done it without you." said Brittany.

Later that night, Brittany and Alvin were snuggled up in their bed.

"Britt, you were pretty awesome today." said Alvin.

"Really?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. Not only are you beautiful, but you're cool as well. The coolest and most beautifulest girlfriend I ever had." said Alvin.

"The _only_ coolest and most beautifulest girlfriend you've ever had, right?" asked Brittany.

"Right." replied Alvin.

They kissed and went to sleep. A few months passed and December came. Temperatures were dropping, snow's been falling, flights are being cancelled and the holidays are just around the corner.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Christmas is almost here and I'm really excited for it this year!" said Brittany.

"Why?" asked Alvin.

"Why? Well because, this is going to be our first Christmas with the pups! This is going to be the pups' first Christmas. Alvin, it's going to be great!" replied Brittany.

"But, Britt, Christmas is still a little ways away." said Alvin.

"Alvin, it's less than four weeks, and those four weeks are going to go by real fast." said Brittany.

"Yeah, if you say so." said Alvin.

"I do. But come on, Alvin, aren't you excited?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I am." replied Alvin.

Later, the two were walking around a mall in the city.

"Oh, look at how they decorated the mall. It's so beautiful." said Brittany.

But little did they know, Gabi from JETT was spying on them. After a long while, JETT has returned. Using her cell phone's camera, Gabi live streamed Brittany and Alvin to JETT. James was watching the monitor.

"Gabi, follow them. See what they're up to. Because they're probably doing more than just holiday shopping." said James.

Gabi stopped the live streaming and put her phone away. She then continued to follow Brittany and Alvin. But she was also being very careful. Since Brittany and Alvin does not yet know of her existence, this was an excellent opportunity for the element of surprise. However, Brittany was having a strange feeling. Gabi hid behind a garbage can just as Brittany turned around and looked in Gabi's direction.

"What's wrong?" asked Alvin.

"I feel like we're being followed." replied Brittany.

"Are we?" asked Alvin.

"I'm not sure." replied Brittany.

With Brittany feeling a little uneasy, they both had no choice but to leave the mall. Jeanette groundbridged them both back home. And later the next day, the computer near the groundbridge beeped. Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Mira were in the same room.

"Exposed energon, and it's on the move." said Jeanette.

"And since we're not moving it, guess who must be." said Simon.

"JETT." said Brittany.

"Without their leader?" asked Jeanette.

"Unfortunately Ian's legacy will live on. As others rise to take his place. And since Alvin is not here at the moment, Jeanette, I may need aid." said Brittany.

"Well, Britt. I'd go, but I think I'm better off to remain behind with Simon. If that's okay." said Jeanette.

"It is, Jeanette." said Brittany.

Brittany then looked at Mira.

"Mira, let's go see about this energon in transit." said Brittany.

Mira nodded. Jeanette opened a groundbridge portal and Brittany and Mira walked through it. As they went through the other side of the groundbridge portal, they looked around and saw a road right in front of them surrounded by multiple evergreen trees. Mira squeaked worriedly.

"No, Mira, it does not. Hold back, and await my command." said Brittany.

Mira remained behind like she was told, but she hid behind a tree as she saw Brittany walk off. Meanwhile, not too far from them, was James, and some JETT agents. They found energon and were excavating it from the ground.

"Come on, move faster! It's going to be dark before we even finish!" shouted James.

"Well, it sure has been a while, James." said a female voice.

James, and the JETT agents turned around and saw Brittany walking up to them.

"Well, well, well, Brittany Miller. All alone I see." said James.

"For the moment." said Brittany.

"Attack her!" shouted James.

The JETT agents ran over to Brittany while James went off. Mira saw Brittany fighting the agents, however, Brittany was outnumbered by four. Brittany punched and kicked the agents, but then she herself was kicked. Brittany flew and hit a tree. Mira gasped and ran towards Brittany and the agents.

"Mira, no!" said Brittany.

But Mira didn't listen. She jumped up and kicked an agent in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Mira jumped off the agent and jumped onto another one, she scratched his face and made him fall onto the ground, but then another agent grabbed her and threw her to the ground. While all of that was going on, James met up with Gabi at a different area. Gabi was watching the whole thing. Gabi also had a camera out recording the whole fight.

"Do not miss a single moment, Gabi! We shall need video documentation of Brittany Miller's defeat, for the historical record." said James.

Brittany punched an agent, but then the agent punched her back causing Brittany to take a few steps back to prevent herself from losing her balance. Mira walked up to her.

"These agents don't have a vehicle." Brittany whispered.

The agents that were down got up and ran towards Brittany and Mira.

"Fall back!" said Brittany.

Brittany and Mira got on their four paws and ran away. The JETT agents ran after them. James noticed that the agents or Brittany and Mira were nowhere to be found.

"We've lost sight of them. Gabi, why aren't you tracking them?" asked James.

Gabi's computer tablet beeped.

"What? What is it?" asked James.

Gabi showed James her tablet. On the screen showed a map of Monterey Bay in California. Then near it was a small icon.

"A single life signal? But there's only us two here and Brittany is definitely not alone." said James.

James looked closer to the screen.

"Wait a minute. The sight of our destroyed time bridge. Gabi. You're not telling me...that-that life signal at the power plant...belongs...to Ian?" asked James.

He was shocked to see that.

"But-but he was right next to the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty. Ignore that! Delete the coordinates!" said James.

Gabi's tablet beep again. James turned around. But then he realized what he just said.

"Oh, what am I saying?" he asked while nervously laughing.

He looked back at Gabi.

"Of course this must be investigated. If Lord Ian is out there, I shall bring him home. Remain here and monitor the outcome. When the agents defeat Brittany and her little pup, I must bear witness." said James.

James ran over to his own personal jet and entered it. Gabi watched as James flew off.

" _Must bear witness._ " Gabi whispered.

Gabi opened the backpack she was wearing and took out a small drone that had a camera mounted on it. She powered it on and programmed it to follow James' jet. A little later, James arrived in Monterey, California. He went to the power plant, which after all this time, was still mostly destroyed and it seemed no one had bother to repair it. James got out of his jet and looked around.

"No one could have survived this." said James.

He continued to walk around and sighed.

"As I suspected: faulty sensors. The last thing I need now are rumors that Ian is still-"

James was interrupted when a groan was heard. James gasped. He walked over to where he heard it and was surprised to see what he was seeing.

"Ian. You're still alive. But how?" James asked.

James looked down at Ian's right hand and saw something in it.

"Ah, dark energon." said James.

He went up to Ian's face.

"Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them, master?" he asked.

James then grabbed the dark energon and pulled it right, out of Ian's hand. Apparently, holding it kept Ian alive, but after taking it out of his hand, almost killed him.

"And this time, stay dead!" said James.

James then heard a buzzing sound.

"Uh." he said nervously.

He looked around and saw Gabi's drone approaching him.

"Oh, uh, Gabi, if you are listening, I have found Lord Ian and he is...unwell. We must transport him back to the warship. Immediately." said James as he hid the shard of dark energon behind his back to prevent Gabi's drone from seeing it.

Meanwhile with Brittany, Mira and the JETT agents, they were still chasing the two, but Brittany diverted, leaving Mira being chased by the agents. Mira stopped running she she found herself in front of a large rock wall that the Earth had formed. Mira turned around and saw the agents blocking her only way out.

"It will be a shame to crush you, pup. But it is our duty." said an agent.

Then a horn blared. The agents turned around and saw an ATV drive right towards them. It was Brittany on one of JETT's ATVs. Brittany rammed all of the agents and soon she ran them all over, ultimately, killing them. Brittany stopped the ATV and got off. Once she did, she went over to Mira.

"If these humans had chosen to not side with JETT, we might not be burying them today." said Brittany.

Gabi was high up on a cliff over them. She looked down at Brittany and Mira, thinking that the next time she sees them, that will be her time to make herself known. Brittany and Mira gathered the energon, called for a groundbridge, and arrived safely home.

"Mira, putting you in harm's way was never my intention. But, you did performed well. I'm proud of you." said Brittany.

Mira squeaked happily and hugged Brittany. Brittany hugged her back and kissed Mira ontop of her head. Alvin then walked in.

"Hey, Britt." he said.

Brittany and Mira looked at him.

"Um, did I miss something?" asked Alvin.

"Well, nothing too important, except for the fact that we got ourselves more energon, and our littlest girl is turning out to be a pretty good fighter." said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. You should've seen her. She was pretty good for a pup." replied Brittany.

Mira ran over to Alvin and hugged him. Alvin hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. Jeanette looked at Brittany.

"You sure you both are alright?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I took the most damage, but yeah, we're both okay." replied Brittany, smiling.


	12. Another Enemy

_Another Enemy_

A few days later, Brittany and Jeanette were in the groundbridge area, working on it.

"It's amazing. This piece of technology is just amazing." said Jeanette.

"I know. I'm very grateful that I was given this." said Brittany.

"He must've really liked you." said Jeanette.

"He did, and he still does, really." said Brittany.

Then a few minutes later, the computer beeped.

"It looks like JETT has found another source." said Jeanette.

"Alright, lock onto the coordinates and activate the groundbridge. I will get Alvin." said Brittany.

Brittany got Alvin and he followed her to the groundbridge portal. Alvin then looked at Brittany.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"Aren't you going to say a rallying cry?" asked Alvin.

"I'm working on one. But come on, let's just go." replied Brittany.

They walked through the groundbridge portal and arrived at the coordinates. Meanwhile, somewhere across the country, the JETT warship was flying high above multiple storm clouds. James was in the bridge.

"It's about time, Charlene. I don't enjoy being kept waiting." said James.

A female chipmunk, known as Charlene, entered the bridge and walked halfway up to James. Charlene has yellow-like color fur, a long ponytail with the same color fur and blue eyes. She wears a red shirt and skirt and she wears a red bracelet on her right arm that's by her paw.

"Oh, it was a long walk, James. I'm still trying to get rid of these fleas who rudely attached themselves to my beautiful fur." said Charlene.

James turned around and looked at Charlene.

"Yes, right. You're...one of _those._ " said James.

"Come again?" asked Charlene.

"Never understood why Ian chose to have Gabi with JETT, and then he somehow met you." said James.

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised." said Charlene.

A little later, Charlene followed James to another part of the warship. Then they stopped at a door.

"I take it Lord Ian needs a laboratory assist?" asked Charlene.

"You...might say that." said James.

James pressed a button near the door. Then the door opened and Charlene looked ahead and saw a bed that was surrounded by lots of medical equipment. Then she looked at the bed and saw Ian, himself, unconscious, but alive. He was looking very bed. He had multiple bruises, blood stains on his clothes and skin, and multiple cuts.

"Whoa." said Charlene.

"Yeah, sadly, our former Lord Ian has been like this for awhile now. But the agents took a vote, and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery." said James.

"I've done plenty of body work on chipmunks, James. But I've never actually worked on a human before. Oh, it would help if I had my assistant." said Charlene.

"Where is Gabi anyway?" asked James.

"We were both out following one of your energon trails. Gabi will show once she's through exploring it." replied Charlene.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Alvin were just outside of the city, unaware that they were also following the same trail.

"We should be getting close." said Brittany.

They walked over a hill until then they saw someone who they never saw before, Gabi.

"Britt, who is that?" Alvin whispered.

"I don't know." Brittany whispered back.

Brittany walked up to Gabi.

"Hey." greeted Brittany.

Gabi turned and looked at Brittany.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. Who are you?" asked Brittany.

Gabi realized now is the time to make herself known.

"Gabi." she replied.

"Oh, Gabi. As in Gabriella?" asked Brittany.

Gabi nodded yes.

"Wow, that's a very beautiful name. Well, like I already said, I'm Brittany, but this is Alvin." said Brittany.

"Hi." said Alvin.

"I know who you both are." said Gabi.

"Oh, um, really?" asked Brittany.

"Oh she probably knows us by our concerts and such." said Alvin.

"Oh yeah." said Brittany.

"No, I know you both by something else, Brittany Miller." said Gabi.

Brittany was getting confused.

"Um, I'm sorry?" she said.

"You both misunderstand. I know you both because I work for JETT." said Gabi.

"Oh, you work for JETT. Okay, that's-wait what?!" exclaimed Brittany.

"You heard correctly. I work for JETT." said Gabi.

"I-I don't understand. Why?" asked Brittany.

Gabi didn't respond. All she did was take out a pistol out of her denim jacket pocket and fired it towards Brittany and Alvin. Brittany and Alvin hit the ground when the bullet flew past them. Once it was clear, Brittany got up and slowly approached Gabi.

"Gabi, wait. Please. I don't want to fight you!" said Brittany.

Gabi aimed her pistol at Brittany. Brittany did a somersault towards Gabi as Gabi fired her gun.

"Britt, she clearly means harm!" said Alvin.

"Hold on!" said Brittany.

Brittany raised her paws to show Gabi that she's not armed.

"Gabi, please. Hold your fire. Just let me talk to you." said Brittany.

Gabi lowered her gun and looked at Brittany.

"Gabi, please. End your aggression, and side with me and Alvin, and the rest of my family to help end this conflict between us and JETT forever." said Brittany.

"Never." said Gabi.

She put her gun away and charged at Brittany. Gabi grabbed Brittany with one paw and punched Brittany with the other. Brittany fell to the ground. Gabi began walking towards her, but then Alvin grabbed Gabi by the waist and threw her to the ground. Gabi then kicked Alvin in the stomach and then she got up. Brittany ran over to Alvin to make sure he was okay. Then the two looked at Gabi.

"I would continue fighting you two, but I must deliver this energon to Lord James." said Gabi.

She ran over to a hole in the ground and pulled out some energon. Then she took off running. Brittany helped Alvin backup.

"Can you believe that?" asked Alvin.

"No, but it is true." said Brittany.

Brittany and Alvin returned home and explained what happened to Simon and Jeanette.

"So there's a chipmunk with JETT?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, she said her name is Gabi. And it seems like she is in the higher ups of JETT." said Brittany.

"That's just great." said Jeanette.

"I tried to persuade her to leave them, but it seems like she is devoted to them." said Brittany.

Two days later, Brittany was out somewhere looking for an artifact that the groundbridge computer detected. She was in another state, far from California. She drove on her motorcycle until she arrived at the location. But she was unaware that she was being followed. Brittany stopped driving when she arrived. Then she saw a small vehicle driving up to her from her left rear view mirror. It was Charlene on her personal ATV. She whistled as she saw Brittany on her motorcycle.

"Wow, sweet bike. 848 Evo? You're a real classy girl, just like my friend here." said Charlene.

Gabi drove up to them on her own ATV, but then she suddenly stopped and fire a missile at Brittany from a handheld missile launcher. Brittany quickly got off her motorcycle just as it converted back to her jetpack. Brittany laid on the ground just as the missile missed her. Meanwhile, back at home, Alvin and Mira were watching TV in the living room. Jeanette then walked in and was surprised to see Alvin.

"Alvin? Why are you still here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin.

"You could be helping Britt right now." said Jeanette.

"Oh come on, Jeanette. Britt doesn't need my help to just look for some ancient...thing" said Alvin.

"The "ancient thing" you're referring to happens to be a Cybertronian artifact." said Jeanette.

"Exactly! That's Brittany's specialty, alright? Besides, if she really needs me, she'll call." said Alvin.

"Alright. Then come with me. You can help me with something." said Jeanette.

Alvin groaned as he got off the couch and followed Jeanette. Mira also jumped off the couch and followed Alvin. They both followed Jeanette into the room where the groundbridge is.

"What do you need help with?" asked Alvin.

"I need you to-"

Jeanette was then interrupted by an incoming call.

" _Jeanette, I've been ambushed. The artifact is at risk. I require back up. Send Alvin to my location immediately._ " said Brittany.

"Told you she'd call. Come on, Jeanette, open that bridge! My girl awaits me." said Alvin.

Jeanette sighed and activated the groundbridge. As soon as a portal opened, Mira saw Alvin run into it. Then, when Jeanette wasn't looking, Mira also ran into it. Although she wasn't supposed to. But yet, she wasn't told to stay. Anyway, when she got to the other side, Mira was astonished to what she was seeing. There were actually no JETT agents in this battle. Instead the only enemies were Gabi and Charlene. Mira knew she had to help somehow. She saw Brittany and Charlene fighting each other. Charlene tried punching Brittany, but Brittany dodged them and grabbed Charlene and punched her right in the face which caused her to exclaim as she slid across the ground. Mira looked another direction and saw Alvin fighting Gabi. Alvin then punched Gabi, which made her fall to the ground. Brittany saw Alvin do that. She then looked in front of her, expecting to see Charlene, but she was nowhere to be found. But then when Brittany looked to her left, she saw Charlene, standing, holding a stun gun. She shot Brittany with it. Brittany groaned as she felt electricity go through her body. As she began to feel her body going numb, Brittany then fell to the ground face down.

"Britt!" shouted Alvin.

Right when Alvin was about to run to Brittany, Gabi kicked him to the ground, and then she ran over to her ATV and got on it. Charlene signaled Gabi. Gabi revved the ATV's engine and then began driving fast towards Charlene and Brittany. Mira realized that was her time to help. She quickly ran towards Gabi, but then Gabi suddenly stopped her ATV and fired a missile at Mira. Mira quickly dodged it, but then Gabi saw Alvin also running towards her. So Gabi fired another missile, this time at Alvin but it exploded not far behind Alvin which caused Alvin to lose his balance and then Alvin and Mira ran right into each other. Charlene saw Brittany starting to get up. So Charlene ran towards her and then jumped up into the air, but then Brittany hit her which caused her to land on the ground once again.

" _Enough of this."_ thought Gabi.

When Brittany got her full strength back, she stood back up. But then she looked up behind her when she heard an engine noise. It was Gabi's drone, carrying the Cybertronian artifact. It then flew off high into the sky. Too fast for Brittany even if she flew off at that moment. It had too much of a head start.

"Mm, that would be game." said Charlene.

Both Charlene and Gabi got on their ATVs and quickly drove away.

Alvin and Mira walked up to Brittany.

"We're sorry, Britt." said Alvin.

"It's alright, you two. Not every mission ends in success. Let's just go home." said Brittany.

She kissed both Alvin and Mira, then she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Jeanette, we need a bridge." she said.

Soon, Brittany, Alvin, and Mira returned home safely.


	13. The Perfect Gift

_The Perfect Gift_

As Christmas was getting closer and closer, Alvin still hasn't picked out a gift for his girl, Brittany. He has already gotten everyone else, including the pups, something, but he still hasn't gotten Brittany anything. Alvin was in the backyard, thinking.

"Oh, what can I get her? I've been getting her jewelry for the past few years, but I feel like I should get her something extra special this year." he said to himself.

He was unaware that Brittany was watching him from inside the house. Brittany could tell something was bothering Alvin, so she decided to go outside and talk to him.

"Hey, sweetie." Brittany said as she approached Alvin.

"Oh, hi, Britt." said Alvin.

"Is something wrong?" asked Brittany.

"What? No. No, Britt. Nothing's wrong." replied Alvin.

"Really? Because I watched you pace back and forth for quite awhile. Alvin, it's okay, you don't have to hide it. You know you can talk to me about anything. Right?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, of course." Alvin replied.

Brittany followed Alvin to a lawn chair. When Alvin jumped and sat on it, Brittany did the same, except she laid on top of Alvin.

"Alright, then tell me. What's bothering you?" she asked.

Alvin knew he had to think of something quick. He definitely don't want to tell Brittany that he hasn't even got her a present yet. So he decided to say a little white lie.

"Alright, I'll tell you." he said.

"I'm listening." said Brittany.

"I was thinking a lot about Mira. And how she is." said Alvin.

Brittany was confused.

"What do you mean "how she is"? She's fine. She's inside." said Brittany.

"Uh…"

That was all Alvin could say. He knew he should've thought of something better. Now, Brittany was getting a little suspicious.

"Alvin, you're obviously lying to me. Please, honey, just tell me." said Brittany.

Alvin sighed.

"I want to, Britt. But if I tell you, I'm afraid you're going to get mad at me." said Alvin.

Brittany moved closer to Alvin and kissed him.

"Baby, the only thing that's going to make me mad at you right now is you not telling me what's bothering you. I'm mean, I don't want to want to force you into telling what's bothering you. So if you want, I can just drop it, and forget all-"

"I still haven't gotten you a present!" Alvin interrupted.

Brittany was surprised.

"What? You still haven't gotten me a present?" she asked.

Alvin sighed and looked down at her.

"Yeah...I haven't" replied Alvin.

"But, why?" asked Brittany.

"Because I still haven't found the perfect gift for you yet." replied Alvin.

"Oh, I...see. So...are you going to get me a present? Because I have already gotten you one." said Brittany.

"I am, Britt. The pups and I are going back to the mall. Britt, don't worry, I'll find something, and I'll make sure it's extra special." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled.

"Alright, Alvin. I believe in you." said Brittany.

"Thank you, Britt. Like I said, don't worry, the pups are coming with me. I mean, they're girls, so they'll be great help." said Alvin.

"Alright, then go. Go find me a wonderful present." said Brittany.

She kissed him, got off the chair, and walked away.

" _Well, that went a whole lot better than expected._ " Alvin thought.

Later, he and the pups went to the mall.

"Tell me, why are we here again?" Megan asked.

"To held Dad look for a present to give Mom." Julia replied.

"Oh, right." said Megan.

They walked around the mall, going from one store to another. Then later, they were all sitting on a bench near a water fountain.

"We've walked around the entire mall and still haven't found anything." said Alvin.

"Well, maybe we should walk around again." said Julia.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! I'm not walking around this entire mall again!" said Megan.

"Megan, calm down. Look, I've had you girls come with me so you can help me. But's it's strange." said Alvin.

"What's strange?" asked Julia.

"The fact that I can't find Britt, your mom, a present. It's always been easy during the past years, but now, somehow, this year, it's difficult." Alvin explained.

"Dad, I'm sure you'll find the perfect gift." said Julia.

"Yeah, and we're here to help." said Megan.

"Thank you, girls. I'm glad I have you three in my life."

The pups smiled at Alvin, and Alvin smiled at the pups.

"Now, come on, let's go find that perfect gift." said Alvin.

The four walked around the mall a little until they came across a store.

"Forever 21. Perfect!" said Alvin.

"Perfect? How?" asked Megan.

"Because this store has lots of items for girls. I have a feeling that I'm going to find something for her."replied Alvin.

They walked in the store and looked around.

"So what are you going to get her?" asked Julia.

"I'm not really sure." replied Alvin.

They looked around a little more until Alvin has found the perfect gift for Brittany.

"That's it! That's the gift!" he said happily.

He grabbed it from a shelf and paid for it. Then they returned home and Alvin wasted no time to wrap it and put a nice pink bow on it.

"Perfect. I can't wait for Britt to open this in a few days." Alvin said to himself.


	14. Christmas 2016

_Christmas 2016_

Christmas Eve arrived and Megan went with Dave to a poultry store to buy a last minute turkey to eat for Christmas Eve and Christmas dinner. They walked inside and Dave picked out the one he wanted. He went to pay for it, but it seemed like he was missing something. Dave felt all his pants pockets.

"What's wrong?" asked Megan.

"Oh, it seems like I forgot my wallet. I hope it's in the car." replied Dave.

He picked Megan up and sat her on the counter.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." said Dave.

He quickly ran out of the store to his car. Meanwhile, an old lady walked up to the same counter where Megan was at.

"I'd like a turkey, please." the old lady said to the manager of the store.

Then the old lady looked at Megan.

"Do you have one without fur?" asked the old lady.

Megan turned and looked at the manager.

" _Seriously?"_ she thought.

Later, Dave and Megan returned home. Dave put the turkey in the oven and finished putting up the decorations. Alvin and Mira were in the living room watching a Christmas movie and watching Dave put the last decorations on the tree.

"I still can't believe it's that time of the year again. It seems like it was only yesterday I took down the Christmas decorations." said Dave.

"Uh, actually, it was the day before yesterday." said Alvin.

Alvin looked down at Mira, who was laying on his lap, looking back at him.

"Usually he gets them down in time for Valentine's Day." he said.

Then Alvin's stomach grumbled. Mira squeaked curiously.

"No, that's just my stomach from a lack of food." said Alvin.

"I heard, I heard, Alvin. The turkey won't be ready for another couple hours." said Dave as he walked by them.

"Another couple hours." Alvin groaned.

About an hour later, Brittany and Jeanette returned home via groundbridge. Alvin waked up to them.

"Where have you both been?" he asked.

"Last minute shopping at the mall." replied Jeanette.

Brittany laughed.

"What?!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Yeah, we got you and the others one more gift." said Brittany.

"Okay? Um, thanks?" said Alvin, confused.

If he would've known that, he would've gotten Brittany another present. Just then, his thinking was interrupted by Megan running into the room.

"Mom! Dad! Jeanette! Mira's gone!" she said.

"What?!" exclaimed Alvin.

"What do you mean "Mira's gone"? She's in the living room, ain't she?" asked Brittany.

"That's what I thought. But she isn't. And I just got done looking in every room." said Megan.

Brittany sighed.

"Great. Okay, well, let's look around one more time. Mira does like to hide so we can find her sometimes. It's a game she likes to play." said Brittany.

"Hide and go seek?" asked Alvin.

"Exactly." replied Brittany.

"Let's start looking by checking the pups' room." said Jeanette.

The four walked to the pups' room and went over to Mira's bed. They saw something in the covers.

"See? There she is. Nothing to worry about. She just went to bed." said Brittany.

Brittany pulled the covers off and saw something completely unexpected.

"What the-?!" she exclaimed.

Brittany grabbed a stuffed animal that was in Mira's size and looked at it.

"What have you done with Mira?! Huh?!" Brittany shouted to it.

"Britt, over here." said Jeanette.

Brittany looked back at the stuffed animal.

"I'll deal with you later." she said to it.

Brittany threw the stuffed animal across the room, and both her and Alvin went over to Jeanette. Jeanette was standing on the ledge right by an open window.

"Oh, no. She must be out there all by herself." said Jeanette.

"She's one of us, you guys. And you all know our motto." said Brittany.

"Motto?" asked Jeanette.

"Since when did we have a motto?" asked Alvin.

"Come on! You seriously don't remember? It's "Never fight alone". Mira's out there all by herself. And we never leave one of our own." said Brittany.

It took Alvin and Jeanette a moment to remember that. But once they did…

"Oh, yeah." said Alvin and Jeanette slowly at the same time.

Brittany facepalmed and sighed. Then she looked out the window.

"Megan, stay here. Alvin and Jeanette, let's go." said Brittany.

Brittany grabbed her jetpack and her, Jeanette and Alvin went and jumped out the window. Meanwhile, Mira was in the city of Los Angeles. She was amazed by the city lights and purred in curiosity. Mira soon found herself in a large Christmas tree lot. Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin were not far behind.

"Still got her trail?" asked Brittany.

"I do. And judging by the looks of these paw prints, they're fresh, and they belong to a small chipmunk." replied Jeanette.

"She's close. I can feel it." said Brittany.

They continued to follow Mira's little paw prints until they saw her at the tree lot.

"There!" said Jeanette.

"What is she up to?" asked Alvin.

"I have no idea." replied Brittany.

They saw Mira climb into an Northern Pine tree.

"Uh oh. We may have a problem." said Jeanette.

"We need to get inside the lot. Come on." said Brittany.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin climbed over the chain link fence that surrounded the lot. Then they began walking to the tree Mira was in. But they were being very careful to not be seen by humans. They hid behind a different tree as they saw a man, woman and two kids. Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin watched as the tree Mira was in was taken and loaded into the back of the family's pickup truck.

"Oh my god! Mira's in that tree!" said Alvin.

The three ran after it, but before they could reach it, the truck left the parking lot.

"Not on my watch, humans. Alvin, Jeanette, get on!" said Brittany.

Brittany pressed the button on her jetpack which made it convert into her motorcycle. Alvin and Jeanette quickly jumped on the back and Alvin held onto Brittany as Jeanette held onto Alvin. Then Brittany revved her motorcycle and sped off. As she made the turn to leave the parking lot, she nearly hit a man walking on the sidewalk near the road.

"Hey! I'm walking here!" shouted the man.

But neither Brittany nor Jeanette and Alvin heard him. They followed the pickup truck out of the city and into a suburb. Then as the pickup truck made the turn to it's house, Brittany stopped her motorcycle a short distance from it. Alvin and Jeanette go off as Brittany's motorcycle converted back to it's jetpack mode. The three watched as the family unloaded the tree and brought inside their house.

"Britt, how are we going to get inside?" asked Jeanette.

"Hmm. Well, we can't just ring the doorbell and try to persuade them to let us in. That'll never work. We'll have to find a different means of getting in." said Brittany.

"Like breaking in?" asked Alvin.

"Precisely. But how?" asked Brittany.

"Britt, look!" said Jeanette.

Brittany looked at the direction Jeanette was pointing at. They saw the family leave the house and got back into the truck. Then the truck drove off.

"Okay, good. Now that the family's gone, rescuing Mira will be one step easier." said Brittany.

The three ran up to the house.

"I got an idea. Jeanette, can you pick the lock to the front door?" asked Brittany.

"I think so." replied Jeanette.

They ran over to the front door and Jeanette took out a paper clip from her denim jacket pocket. She folded it to the shape she needed and within a few seconds, she had the door opened.

"Good work, sis. Now, let's find the pup." said Brittany.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin walked inside. Jeanette closed the door behind them and the three walked to the living room and saw the tree from the lot. It already had some lights and a few decorations on it.

"Mira? Mira, are you here?" asked Brittany.

Mira popped out of the tree and squeaked happily.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright. Now, come on, let's get out of here before the humans return." said Brittany.

Mira nodded and tried to get out of the tree. But she couldn't. Mira looked behind her and saw her shirt caught in the branch of the tree. She squeaked for help.

"Oh, no. She's caught in the tree!" said Alvin.

"Jeanette, help Mira." said Brittany.

"I'm on it." said Jeanette.

Just then, a large dog ran up to them and began barking at them.

"Whoa! Watch out! Doberman! 2:00!" shouted Brittany.

"I'm going to need some cover fire!" said Jeanette.

Brittany looked around her. Then she saw a large bowl full of peppermint candies on a table near her. She ran over to the table and jumped onto it. After that, Brittany took out her Ion Blaster and loaded it with the peppermint candies. She then jumped off the table and ran out in front of the Doberman and fired her blaster at it. The Doberman began to run away as the peppermint candies exploded around it.

"Jeanette, status!" said Brittany.

"I'm almost there, Britt!" said Jeanette as she was climbing up the tree.

Just then, Brittany ran out of candies to fire. The Doberman realized that and began running towards Brittany and Alvin. Brittany and Alvin began climbing up the tree as the Doberman grabbed a string of lights from the tree. The Doberman growled as it began pulling the tree down.

"Let him have it, Alvin." said Brittany.

Alvin grabbed some decorations from the tree and threw them at the Doberman. Then a decoration hit the Doberman in the face, causing it to let go of the string of lights and Brittany, Jeanette, Alvin and Mira flew off the tree. Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin landed in one part of the room as Mira landed on the other side. She began running around the room as the Doberman was chasing her.

"Jeanette, I need options!" said Brittany.

Jeanette looked around the room and saw some ribbon.

"Britt!" she said as she pointed to it.

Brittany instantly got an idea.

"Good job, Jeanette. Leave this to me." said Brittany.

Brittany jumped off the tree and whistled at the Doberman. The Doberman stopped chasing Mira and saw Brittany.

"Come here!" shouted Brittany.

The Doberman growled and barked as it ran towards Brittany. Brittany let it chase her just long enough for Mira to get to Alvin and Jeanette. Once that was done, Brittany grabbed the ribbon and jumped onto the Doberman's back and tied one end of the ribbon onto the Doberman's collar and held onto the other end until the Doberman was by the tree. Once it was Brittany quickly tied the other end of the ribbon tightly onto the tree's stand. Brittany then jumped off the Doberman and watched as the tree fell over on top of the Doberman. The Doberman growled angrily as it was unable to kill and possibly eat the chipmunks.

"Do you think the tree will hold it?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. The tree is a lot heavier than the dog." replied Jeanette.

"Yup, and I say our work here is done. Let's get out of here." said Brittany.

They quickly left the house and traveled back to their own home. When they got there, Mira thank Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin for rescuing her and apologized for running off without letting anyone know. Brittany forgave her. And made Mira promise that she'll never do that again. Mira happily did. The four walked inside the home and saw Dave.

"There you guys are. We've been waiting for you." said Dave.

"Oh, sorry, Dave. We've...been out." said Brittany.

"Yeah, we hope you weren't waiting too long." said Jeanette.

"Not at all. Come into the dining room, dinner's ready." said Dave.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Brittany.

"Yeah. We've really worked up an appetite." said Alvin.

The chipmunks and Dave ate their Christmas Eve dinner and went to bed. Later, morning came and the chipmunks woke up with excitement, the pups especially, since it was their first Christmas ever. Dave walked into the living room.

"Well, I see you all woke up early." he said.

"Merry Christmas, Dave!" said Alvin.

"Merry Christmas, Alvin." said Dave.

Dave sat on the couch in the living room and everyone began exchanging gifts. Alvin grabbed Brittany's present from him from underneath the tree and walked over to her.

"Britt, this is from me." he said as he handed her the present.

Brittany smiled and began to opened it. When she unwrapped it, she saw a box. When she opened the box, she gasped.

"Oh, Alvin, it's...it's very beautiful." said Brittany.

"What? What is it?" asked Megan.

"It's a necklace. The most beautiful one Alvin has ever gotten me." replied Brittany.

"May I have the honor of putting it on you?" asked Alvin.

"Of course." replied Brittany.

Alvin took the necklace out if it's box and put it around Brittany's neck. It was a beautiful necklace too. With a silver color chain and the letter "B" written in pink, it was perfect for Brittany.

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't going to get her jewel-"

Megan was interrupted by Alvin putting his paw over Megan's mouth. Brittany looked at them and sighed.

"Alvin. It's okay. What happened at the mall is no secret to me. Mira told me everything. And I'm alright with you getting me jewelry every Christmas. I love it." said Brittany.

Alvin let Megan go.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course, baby. And I love you. To be honest, there is no piece of jewelry in this world that can ever be worth more than the love I have for you." said Brittany.

She walked up to Alvin and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, Britt. I love you." said Alvin.

"I love you too." said Brittany.

Brittany walked over to the tree and grabbed Alvin's gift from her.

"Here. I think you'll like this." said Brittany.

Alvin grabbed the present and opened it. He then gasped in excitement.

"Aw, sweet, Britt! Thank you!" he exclaimed.

"An RC car?" Jeanette asked.

"The coolest one ever! It has working headlights and goes really fast!" said Alvin.

"He really wanted it. But don't worry, I'll keep him under control with it." said Brittany.

"Thanks for the gifts." said Julia.

"Of course. And I see Mira likes her ball." said Brittany.

She looked and saw Mira happily purring as she played with her ball like a cat.

"And I like these crayons. I can draw all the pictures I want with these." said Megan.

"And I like my new stuffed animal." said Julia.

"Well, you're very welcome. And Merry Christmas." said Brittany.


	15. Ian's Return Part 1

_Ian's Return Part 1_

It is now the year 2017, and little did the chipmunks know, this is going to be a big year for them. But after their family party they had for New Year's Day, and later that night around 4:00 am, in the JETT warship, Gabi was in the same room as Ian. Ian was still unconscious, basically in a coma state. And Gabi was doing her part in cleaning the wounds off Ian. And since she is very good at keeping things to herself, she has been able to secretly wish for Ian to come out of his coma, and be healthy again. So that he can lead JETT once again and Gabi could once again serve her one true master. And fortunately for Gabi, her wish was about to come true. For later on that week, it happened.

"Britt, you're not going to believe this. But I just pinpointed the location of the JETT warship." said Jeanette as she was looking at the computer monitor.

"How did you get through their cloaking technology?" asked Brittany.

"I didn't. I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Their ship must be experiencing some kind of...electromagnetic breach." said Jeanette.

"With Ian deceased and the element of surprise..." Simon began.

"We could cause some serious damage." Alvin finished.

But then the computer beeped. Jeanette looked back at it.

"Also on the same frequency, there's an Autobot emergency beacon." said Jeanette.

"JETT can wait. There maybe Autobots in distress. Jeanette, come with me." said Brittany.

Within short time, Jeanette groundbridged herself and Brittany to the coordinates. When they arrived they saw an old Cybertronian spaceship.

"A crash landing. Must have been buried here for centuries." said Brittany.

When they got to the ship, using her Ion Blaster, Brittany blasted the door open. Then both her and Jeanette turned on their flashlights they had with them and walked inside.

"If they traveled in stasis, there may be survivors." said Jeanette.

But then the ship rumbled and shook a little. Then a few moments later, it stopped. Brittany and Jeanette continued walking. Then they got to a door. Brittany blasted it open. They walked inside a room and saw some dead Autobots that had rust on them and a blue-purple liquid surrounding them.

"Britt, these Autobots didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus." said Jeanette.

"A plague ship." said Brittany.

Brittany walked closer to an Autobot, but then Jeanette put her paws on Brittany's chest.

"Don't touch anything! The virus could still be active. I don't know if it'll affect us if we make contact, but we shouldn't take any chances." said Jeanette.

But then the ship rumbled and shook again. Both Brittany and Jeanette fell to the floor. When it was over, Brittany looked up and saw two drops of the liquid virus. It landed on her right eye. Brittany started grunting and groaning in pain.

"Britt!" said Jeanette.

Then some liquid landed on her right arm. Jeanette screamed as she knew she got it as well. They quickly returned back to the house and Brittany was laying on a table in Simon and Jeanette's personal lab. Brittany's right eye looked horrible. But somehow Jeanette was fine. Indeed, some liquid fell on her and she too should have looked and felt horrible, but she didn't. Jeanette ran a sample of the liquid through a machine in the lab.

"Cybonic Plague. It's only contagious if contact is made." said Jeanette.

"A Plague? But Jeanette, you touched Brittany, so shouldn't you be infected with it as well?" asked Simon.

"You would think. But I feel fine. And my arm looks fine as well. I don't understand. How come Britt looks and feels horrible, but I look and feel fine?" asked Jeanette.

"Well more importantly, there's a cure, isn't there?" asked Alvin.

Brittany groaned.

"No cure." she weakly said.

"Britt, please. Save your strength." said Jeanette.

Then the computer beeped. Jeanette looked and read what it said.

"It's only contagious if contact it made..." she said.

"You already said that." said Alvin.

"Not the next part I'm about to say." said Jeanette.

"And what's that?" asked Alvin.

"It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon." said Jeanette.

Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean "infected energon"? Britt's not Cybertronian. She doesn't have energon in her. The only reason she needs energon is because her jet pack runs on it." said Alvin.

Brittany right then knew she had to tell her secret.

" _It's time. It's time they should know. I know. Optimus told me not to tell anyone. But he did say I can if it was absolutely necessary. Because if I don't tell them, I might loose my life. No, I must tell them. It's time._ " she thought.

Brittany turned and looked at the others.

"Guys, there...is something...I must...tell you." Brittany strained to say.

"Britt, please save your strength." said Jeanette.

"No Jeanette. You all...must hear this."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes including Megan, Julia and Mira, got close to Brittany.

"Alvin is right." Brittany weakly said.

"About what?" asked Jeanette.

"About me. I...am Cybertronian. I have some Cybertronian biology in me."

Everyone gasped.

"But-but how? Britt, I-I don't understand." said Alvin.

"I'm afraid you never will...Cybonic Plague has no known cure. It was engineered...in the Decepticons' biological warfare program...by Megatron himself." said Brittany.

She then started coughing, but it was short.

"Okay, well why would Megatron create a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" asked Julia.

"It's not like we can asked him. He's long gone." said Simon.

"And I...will be gone as well." said Brittany.

"No Britt! You're not going anywhere! We're going to find a way to save you. We must not lose hope. Not without trying." said Alvin.

"Alvin is correct, Britt. We'll find a way. Speaking of that, how are we going to find a way?" asked Simon.

"Well, we might be able to access the Decepticon data base inside the JETT warship. After all, it is Cybertronian. For the moment, we still have a fix on it's location." said Jeanette.

"Mira, come with me." said Alvin.

"Alvin, quickly." said Jeanette.

Without any hesitation, Alvin and Mira were groundbridged to the warship.

"Let's start with their lab." said Alvin.

Mira nodded. They soon arrived at the lab after looking for it. But then they hid behind a corner wall when they heard a door open. It was Charlene. She left the lab, but then stopped near where Alvin and Mira were hiding. Charlene felt like she was being watched. But seconds later, she shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Hmm." she said as she tilted her head and walked away.

When the coast was clear, Alvin and Mira entered the lab. Alvin went to a nearby computer and began his search.

"Okay, I'm in their network." he said.

Meanwhile with Brittany and Jeanette, Brittany looked at Jeanette as she was reading Brittany's vitals.

"Jeanette...I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier...about me..."

"It's okay, Britt. I don't care about that. What I care about is whether you'll make it or not." said Jeanette.

Jeanette then kissed Brittany on her right paw.

"It's not here, I don't see it." said Alvin over the radio.

"Are you certain, Alvin?" asked Jeanette.

"I searched every file. Nothing." replied Alvin.

"Well, search again! Clearly you missed something!" said Jeanette.

"I scanned the entire database!" said Alvin.

"Did you use keywords?" asked Jeanette.

"Don't tell me how to search! You think you're the only one who cares about Britt?" asked Alvin.

Meanwhile Mira was looking through a window on a door. She turned around and looked at Alvin. She then squeaked loudly so she could get his attention.

"What is it?!" Alvin asked angrily.

He walked over to his daughter. Mira pointed to the door.

"What is it? What's going on?" asked Jeanette over the radio.

Alvin open the door and gasped deeply in horror at what he saw.

"It's...Ian. He's...alive." stuttered Alvin.

Everyone back at the house gasped when they heard that.

"That's not possible." said Jeanette.

"Well I'm staring right at him. The good news is, Ian isn't staring back." said Alvin.

"Ian?" Brittany strained.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support." said Alvin.

He then took out Brittany's blaster, he borrowed and aim it at Ian.

"Time to finish this once and for all." he said.

"Wait, don't!" shouted Jeanette.

"One good reason, fast." said Alvin.

"Ian maybe Britt's only hope for survival."

Alvin lowered the blaster.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Does he display brainwave activity?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin looked at a nearby monitor that was showing Ian's vitals.

"Spiking hard." he said.

"Perfect! If a cure exists, besides Megatron, Ian maybe the only other one who knows it. You must enter his brain, and find it." said Jeanette.

Alvin and Mira were shocked to such an idea.

"Enter Ian's brain? Jeanette, are you out of your mind?" asked Alvin.

"The laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a Cybertronian device called a cortical psychic patch." said Jeanette.

"No way. First off, I never even heard of that. And second, have you even used one of those before?" asked Alvin.

"No, but I have read about it. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots." said Jeanette.

"Whoa! Well, can't we just haul Ian through the groundbridge, buy us some time to figure this out?" asked Alvin

"Time is one thing that Britt does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Britt to pass knowing that Ian will outlive her!" Jeanette shouted.

"Jeanette, I would lay down my life for Britt, anytime, anywhere. But entering Ian's mind?" said Alvin.

Then Mira squeaked.

"You will? But are you sure, Mira?" asked Alvin.

Mira nodded. Then she squeaked again.

"You want to be a hero. Just like your mom." said Alvin.

Mira smiled and nodded. Meanwhile at the control room in the warship.

"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?!" asked James.

"The crews are working as quickly as they can, Lord James." said an agent.

"We are leaving a trail! All the chipmunks need to do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength. Accelerate your efforts!" said James.

"Yes, Lord James." said the agent.

The agents left. Then Charlene walked in.

"Doctor in the house." she said.

"Ah, Charlene, and how is the patient doing today?" asked James.

"Same old." replied Charlene.

"An inglorious fate, that he should remain in this state." said James.

"On the contrary, Ian's body maybe useless, but his mind is still percolating." said Charlene.

"Keep that to yourself! That blasted Gabi sees and hears everything." said James quietly.

"The eyes and ears of JETT." said Charlene quietly.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. JETT deserves a strong, alert leader." said James

"One who would require a loyal second in command." said Charlene.

James chuckled.

"A candidate would need to earn that post." said James.

"Like showing mercy, Lord James?" asked Charlene.

Meanwhile back in the lab, Alvin hooked one end of the cortical psychic patch to Ian. Then he took the other end and dragged it to a lower level in the floor where they were going to hide. He looked at Mira. Mira nodded and pointed to the back of her head.

"Jeanette, we're ready." said Alvin.

"Initiate cortical psychic patch." said Jeanette.

Mira turned around and Alvin attached the patch to her and then Mira was taken to a different dimension. But this dimension was in Ian's mind. Mira looked at her paws and the rest of her body. The transfer was successful. She looked around her as she was walking across a bridge. Around the bridge was fire. Meanwhile at the house, Jeanette and Simon did some fancy tech work, and they and the other chipmunks were watching a computer monitor.

"Communications and visual surveillance has been activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Mira does while in Ian's subconscious mind." said Jeanette.

"Whoa. Where's that?" asked Megan.

Mira squeaked sourly.

"Mira says it looks like Los Angeles, but in ruins." replied Julia.

Mira continued to walk across the bridge.

"Quickly, Mira. I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filed in Ian's mind." Jeanette said to Mira over the radio.

Mira got to the end of the bridge. She then saw a staircase. Mira went up the steps and then she squeaked happily when she saw Brittany standing not too far ahead. Mira ran over to her.

"Mira, that is not your mom. But a creation of Ian's mind. It cannot see or hear you." said Jeanette.

Mira squeaked disappointedly. But then a man's laughter was heard. It was Ian.

"Brittany Miller, your family has been defeated. Bow before your new master." said Ian.

"Never, Ian." said Brittany.

She then turned around and took out her spin sword.

"So be it." said Ian.

Ian took out a large knife and both he and Brittany ran towards each other. Then Ian slashed Brittany. Brittany fell to the ground and disintegrated into a cloud of dust. Mira's eyes widened.

"That never happened." said Eleanor.

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Los Angeles as Ian has re-created it. In his darkest dreams." said Jeanette.

Then forming from a large rock that Mira was hiding from, was another Brittany.

"Ian, your treachery ends here." she said as she took out her sword.

Ian put his knife away and took out his gun. He then aimed it at Brittany and fired. Mira quickly ran in front of Brittany, hoping to stop the bullet. But she was too late, she turned around and watched her mom disintegrate before her eyes. Then Mira turned back around and saw Ian standing in front of her.

"Brittany's youngest daughter. The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!" said Ian.

He put his gun away and took out his knife and swung it at Mira. But instead of bleeding to death, Mira looked up at Ian and squeaked confusingly.

"How can this be?" he asked.

He continued to swing his knife at Mira, but it had no effect on her. Every time he swung his knife at her, his knife just went through Mira's body.

"Ian can't touch Mira?" asked Megan.

"Because she's not a creation of Ian's mind. Mira is immune to his physical attacks." said Jeanette.

"Strange. I can't touch you. And your eyes track my movements, so your not a hologram. And I'm not a big believer in spirits. So, tell me, little one, what are you?!" asked Ian.

"Ian." said Brittany.

Ian and Mira both looked over at Brittany. But this time, Brittany wasn't alone. She had a Alvin on her right side and a Mira on her left side.

"Uh, oh." said Julia.

"This is not good." said Jeanette.

Mira looked up at Ian and squeaked rhythmically. Then she walked over to the Mira that looked just like her. Mira squeaked happily, smiled, and waved at her double. But then Ian roared angrily and took out his gun and shot the Brittany, Alvin, and Mira. Then he put his gun away and looked back at Mira, the Mira who didn't disintegrate.

" _You_ are real. _They_ were not!" said Ian.

He then chuckled.

"A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected." he said.

Jeanette was shocked.

"We've stirred Ian from his coma. He's becoming self-aware." she said.

Ian looked around him.

"If this is my subconscious..."

He then looked back at Mira.

"What are you doing inside my head?!" he asked.

Meanwhile, Mira's body was laying in Alvin's lap.

"Come on, sweetheart, what are you doing in there?" he asked.

Then Alvin heard the door open. Walking into the lab were James, Charlene and Gabi.

"Charlene, if you would be so kind to as to provide your expert medical opinion to Gabi, for the historical record." said James.

"Simply put, unaided, Ian could remain in this deathless slumber forever." said Charlene.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way, to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just..." said James.

Then Gabi walked up and pointed to a monitor.

Charlene looked at what Gabi was pointing at.

"Brainwave activity, not evidence of consciousness, but just an endless dream from which Ian may never wake." said Charlene.

"Gabi, we must face reality. Ian is lost to us." said James.

"The only honorable option, would be to show him mercy." said Charlene.

"A simple throw of the switch." said James.

"Quick, painless, compassionate." said Charlene.

Alvin was watching it all.

"Jeanette, are you hearing this?" he asked whispering.

"If Ian perishes, Mira's mind will remain separated from her body, forever." said Jeanette.

"We'll lose Mira _and_ Britt?!" asked Eleanor.

Back with Ian and Mira.

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains, what happened to me?!" he asked.

Mira squeaked softly. Ian looked into her brown eyes and saw a flashback of him being in the power plant explosion.

"The power plant explosion? And yet if you're in my mind, then I am not dead. So, tell me, little one, do I still live?" he asked.

"Mira, we are out of time!" said Jeanette.

Mira looked up and squeaked.

"Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is...unwell?" asked Ian.

Mira squeaked again. Know that in reality, Ian couldn't understand Mira, but in his dreams, he can. Ian thought for a moment. Then he realized who Mira was referring to.

"Brittany!"

Ian laughed real hard.

"Such irony! After only a couple battles, the mighty Brittany Miller is felled by a simple virus from the distant past. And what makes you think I would save the life of my main enemy?" he asked.

Then Brittany walked up to Ian.

"Ian, your treachery is-ugh!"

That was all Brittany said before getting destroyed. Mira squeaked her answer.

"Oh. And what is it that I want most, little one?" he asked.

Mira responded in more squeaks. Ian chuckled.

"Did you not see? I do slay your mom by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

Mira then spoke to Ian again. Meanwhile with James, Charlene and Gabi.

"Gabi, do I take your silence to mean that you agree with Charlene's medical expertise?" asked James.

James then looked at Charlene, who shrugged. Then James went over to Ian's body and grabbed the main wire that was keeping Ian alive.

"Speak now, or forever hold your piece." he said.

He looked back at Gabi.

"Going."

Alvin aimed his blaster at James.

"Going..."

Then Gabi pointed to the cord of the cortical psychic patch.

"Hmm." said James.

He let go of the wire and walked behind Ian's bed.

"Oh no." Alvin whispered as he looked worriedly at Mira.

Back with Ian and Mira.

"After our long history together, to not watch your mom's life ebb from her body with my very own eyes..." said Ian.

Mira squeaked.

"Well played, little one." said Ian.

He then held out his left hand. In it was a hologram of a cube that had writing all around it.

"The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Handed down from Megatron to me. Not that I expect you to know how to read it. Not yet."

Ian then closed his hand. The formula then disappeared when he did. Mira squeaked confusingly.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating your mom as you propose, while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or your mom dies. Your _real_ mom." said Ian.

Mira nodded. Meanwhile, Jeanette rewind the recording. She seen the formula.

"Alvin, we have the formula! Disconnect Mira now!" she said.

Alvin turned the knob on the patch, and Ian's dream world began crumbling to the ground.

"You were watching. You tricked me!" he shouted.

Mira looked at her paws and saw them disintegrating.

"No! Take me with you! Take me!" Ian screamed.

Alvin removed the cord from Mira's head.

"Hurry, Mira." he said.

He saw James' legs walked towards him. Alvin aimed the blaster at James. Mira squeaked as she woke up. James kneeled down to the lower level of the floor where Alvin and Mira were hiding.

"What in..." he said.

Then a groundbridge portal opened behind Mira. She ran into it.

"Intruders!" yelled James as he took out his gun.

"Allow me!" said Alvin.

He fired the blaster and the bullet destroyed the cord that was keeping Ian alive. Than Alvin jumped into the portal and then the portal disappeared. A high pitch ringing sound was coming from the monitor. James got back up and walked over to Charlene and Gabi.

"Oh, well. It was the inevitable outcome." he said.

But then Gabi pointed to Ian.

"Yes of course, it would be wrong to allow Ian to perish by a chipmunk's paw. Charlene."

Charlene shrugged and put another cord on Ian where it stabilized him. A little later back at the Seville house, Jeanette and Simon were able to make the cure and gave it to Brittany. It wasn't long before Brittany got better. Jeanette helped Brittany up.

"Easy, Britt." said Jeanette.

"Thank you, Jeanette, and...everyone...I want to apologize." said Brittany.

"For what?" asked Simon.

"For not telling you all sooner about me being...part Cybertronian." said Brittany.

"Britt, I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we don't really care. All we care about is that you're alive and healthy, and you're still with us." said Alvin.

"And Britt, don't you worry. I don't think any different about you. I'll always love you, no matter what you are." said Alvin.

"Even though I'm part Cybertronian?" asked Brittany.

"Even though you're part Cybertronian." said Alvin.

"Although I must ask, how did you become part Cybertronian?I mean, you were definitely not born that way." said Eleanor.

"No I wasn't. I believe it happened when I was in the realm of the Samurai. When I was being transferred from there to here on Earth. Optimus Prime added some Cybertronian biology in me in order to complete the transfer. He wanted me to keep it a secret and not tell anyone, especially you guys." said Brittany.

"Why?" asked Alvin.

"Because, Optimus was afraid the word would get to our human guardian, which would be Dave, and it would take no time for the rest of the world to find out, since we're so popular. He was also afraid that I'd be captured, and experimented on and such." replied Brittany.

"So that's why you kept it from us." said Simon.

"Exactly, guys, I hate to say this, but we must keep this all between us. We cannot let Dave or anyone outside this family, especially JETT find out. No matter what. So...can I trust you all with my secret?" asked Brittany.

The chipmunks all looked at each other, then nodded to Alvin. Alvin walked closer to Brittany and spoke.

"Yes, Britt. Your secret will be kept. It's safe with us. With all of us." he said.

"Thank you, so much." said Brittany.

Later that night, James went back to the lab where Charlene was..

"And how is the patient doing today?" he asked.

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what Alvin and his daughter did in there, but Ian's registering zero brainwave activity." said Charlene.

"Hmm, meaning?" asked James.

"Physically, he's stable. But now there's...no one home."

Back at the chipmunks' home, their troubles weren't over yet. As Mira was about to fall asleep, she suddenly saw Ian's face in her mind.

"I'm out. Or should I say _in_?" asked Ian.

He then started to laugh evilly.


	16. Ian's Return Part 2

_Ian's Return Part 2_

The next morning, Jeanette did a physical exam on Brittany, just to make sure that she was alright. Jeanette shined a small light to Brittany's right eye.

"Follow the light." said Jeanette.

Brittany's blue eye followed the light as told.

"Good. Good." said Jeanette.

Jeanette then turned off the light and put it away.

"Now, I wouldn't recommend you do anything exhausting, Britt. But it appears that your body has fully recovered from the plague." said Jeanette.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, my sis." said Brittany.

"It was your littlest pup who braved her way to find the cure." said Jeanette.

Mira smiled.

"Lucky for us, Ian was still alive." said Alvin.

Mira squeaked confusingly.

"Yeah, I actually said that." said Alvin.

"Well, what matters now, is that you are healed, Britt, while Ian…" said Jeanette.

Mira squeaked.

"She's right. I did my best to finish Ian. Only I couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." said Alvin.

Mira began walking to the backyard of the house. But before she went out the door, she stopped completely. Ian's voice was then heard inside Mira's head.

"It is a matter of time before your mom realizes all is not right with you, pup. I must reclaim my body. Which means taking complete and total control of yours. But before I am able to return to my body, I must first restore it. But how?" asked Ian.

Ian closed his eyes and thought. He then realized how.

"Of course! Dark energon." he said.

Meanwhile, across the country, James was more than delighted to know that Ian is not right. He was fooling around like knocking on Ian's forehead.

"Knock, knock. Is anyone in there? No? Oh, well. It seems like I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that bed and walk again, my dearest Ian." said James.

James then took out a shard of dark energon from his pocket.

"The only piece left on this planet, took right out of your hand. But it cannot restore your mind. JETT needs a strong leader, unlike you. And I will convince them that I am their true leader. With a plan so epic-"

"Not even the mighty Ian could have formed it?" asked a voice.

James quickly turned around and saw Charlene, leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed. James also quickly hid the shard of dark energon behind his back and laughed nervously.

"That was the idea, Charlene. How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough, and it's "Commander Charlene" to you, once and future Lord James." said Charlene as she bowed.

Meanwhile, back at the chipmunks home, Mira was walking around. She then stopped and walked over to a small table in a room where it had the flashlight Jeanette used earlier placed on it. Mira then grabbed the flashlight.

"Yes, go on, pup. Obey my will." said Ian in Mira's mind.

Mira banged the flashlight on the table several times before she stopped and snapped out of her thought when her name was called behind her. Mira slowly turned around and looked at Jeanette.

"I was using that!" yelled Jeanette.

Mira looked back at the flashlight and squeaked softly.

"What has gotten into you?" asked Jeanette.

Mra squeaked her answer.

"You're seeing Ian's face?" asked Jeanette.

Later, Brittany and Julia were by Jeanette and Mira. Jeanette gave Mira a sleeping pill which made Mira go to sleep in fifteen minutes.

"Mira's complaining about intermittent visions, or waking nightmares, if you will." said Jeanette.

"But you said Mira was fine when you checked her over." said Julia.

"Well, physically, she was. But the experience she had with the cortical psychic patch seems to have an effect on her mind. Putting her to sleep should give Mira's mind a chance to rest and recover." said Jeanette.

Later, Brittany and Alvin went out and into the city to spend some time together. And at the chipmunks home, only Jeanette, Megan, Julia and Mira were the only ones there. Meanwhile, JETT had located a mine full of raw energon.  
"Let the reign of Lord James...begin." said James.

Back at the chipmunks home, Mira suddenly woke up and got out of bed. Megan and Julia were in the living room, watching TV. Then they noticed Mira walk by them as she was heading to a room in the house.

"Oh, Mira, I didn't know you were up." said Megan.

Mira didn't hear them. She just kept walking. Megan and Julia decided to follow her. They followed her right to the groundbridge.

"Mira, wait! You shouldn't go anywhere!" said Julia.

Mira still didn't hear them. Mira typed on the groundbridge computer and then a portal opened. Then she walked right into it.

"Mira!" said Megan.

Jeanette walked up to them.

"What did you two do?" she asked.

"Nothing! Mira just got up and left!" replied Megan.

"But she was under anesthesia. Where does she think she's off to?" asked Jeanette.

Mira traveled to a very unlikely place: the small canyon where Brittany and Alvin once had their fight with Ian's dead army. Mira looked around her. Or really, Ian looked around him. Since he was in Mira's body, all Mira's actions were Ian's actions.

"Where is it? Where?" he asked himself.

A flashback came to his mind. It showed when Ian threw the object he was looking for to the ground. Then when the flashback ended, Ian found what he was looking for: the shard of dark energon. Meanwhile, Jeanette was looking at the groundbridge computer logs.

"Mira bridged herself to the location where your mom and dad had their battle with Ian's undead." said Jeanette.

"We need to call my mom." said Megan.

"Indeed." said Jeanette.

Jeanette took out her phone and called Brittany's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Jeanette tried again, but it still went straight to voicemail.

"It's just going straight to voicemail. Either she is out of range or her phone is off or dead. We can't go and find her. We're going to have to handle this on our own." said Jeanette.

She reopened the groundbridge to the coordinates Mira used and to Jeanette's surprise, Mira walked through and arrived back at their home.

"Mira? What have you been doing?" asked Jeanette.

As Mira walked closer to Jeanette, Jeanette could see that something was in Mira's right paw. Jeanette grabbed Mira's right arm and as she did, Mira opened her paw and revealed what she was holding. Jeanette was shocked.

"Dark energon?" she said.

Then, with her left paw, Mira hit Jeanette in the face, which caused Jeanette to fall backwards.

"Mira, what are you doing? You need to stop!" said Megan.

"Or fight whatever's making you do this!" said Julia.

Mira just plained ignored them. She quickly entered new coordinates into the groundbridge. A portal opened and Mira quickly ran into it. Jeanette got up right when the portal closed.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" asked Julia.

"I'm fine. But more importantly, is Mira? I'm afraid that the time spent in Ian's mind has caused her to think like a bad guy." said Jeanette.

"Mira's not bad!" said Megan.

"Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Mira intends to do with that shard. But the only human who knew of the dark energon...was Ian." said Jeanette, sternly.

"Mira has Ian's memories?" asked Julia.

"Worse. Ian is occupying Mira's mind." said Jeanette.

"What?!" said Megan and Julia at the same time.

"I could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two way conduit. When Mira returned to her own mind, Ian followed. And now Mira, Ian, has bridged to an area just outside of Los Angeles." said Jeanette.

Jeanette reopened the groundbridge portal and began walking towards it.

"Stay here, you two." said Jeanette.

"No! Mira needs us." said Megan.

"Yeah." said Julia.

Jeanette sighed and turned around.

"Of course she does." she said.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Alvin were on their way home. They had went out for a walk, but Brittany didn't realize that her phone had accidentally been turned off. But luckily they both arrived back home within short time. Because Brittany noticed the computer beeping.

"Strange, isn't Jeanette usually the one here?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah." replied Alvin.

"Well, maybe she went out. But it seems that JETT has found more energon. Alvin, I know we were just out, but do you feel like coming with me again?" asked Brittany.

"Of course, Britt. I'd love to." replied Alvin.

They groundbridged themselves to the coordinates and began walking around until Alvin spotted the JETT warship and JETT agents on the ground.

"Here's a bad thing." said Alvin.

They continue to watch the JETT agents at work. Then Brittany thought of a plan.

"Alvin." she said.

"Yeah?" said Alvin.

"I have an idea, but before I tell you, I want to give you something." said Brittany.

"Really? What is it?" asked Alvin.

Brittany opened a small storage component on her jetpack and took out it's content. Then she closed the storage component and held the object towards Alvin.

"A blaster?" he asked.

"I feel you are ready. You have proven to me that you are responsible to use one since you borrowed mine earlier. Take it, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Wow, Britt. Thanks. Don't worry, you can trust me. You won't regret this." said Alvin as he took the handheld blaster from Brittany's paws.

"I know, Alvin. Okay, now's here's what you need to do." said Brittany.

As Brittany was telling Alvin her plan, James and Charlene were watching the agents.

"Yes! I love when a plan comes together." said James.

Then they heard shooting sounds. It was Alvin and the JETT agents. James groaned in frustration.

"Please, Lord James, allow your second in command the honor." said Charlene.

Gabi walked up to them.

"Gabi, total him!" said Charlene.

Gabi nodded and wasted no time getting to the ground, but unaware that Brittany was sneaking her way to the warship. Meanwhile inside the warship, a groundbridge portal opened and Jeanette, Megan and Julia exited it as the portal closed. Jeanette gasped.

"The JETT warship." she said.

The pups followed Jeanette around a corner. They saw a few dead agents.

"Did Mira do this?" asked Julia.

"I fear that Ian's mind is dominant. And clearly he came here for one purpose: to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body." said Jeanette.

"No. Mira won't let him!" said Megan.

"That's right. Like she didn't let Ian hurt us back at the house." said Julia.

"I hope you're both right." said Jeanette.

They snuck around a corner and saw Mira with one end of the cortical psychic patch attach to the back of her head and the other end attach to the back of Ian's head. Jeanette narrowed her eyes and began running towards Mira.

"Jeanette, don't hurt Mira!" shouted Julia.

"That's not Mira!" shouted Jeanette.

Jeanette tried to punch Mira, or really Ian, but her punches were dodged and she instead got punched. Jeanette fell to the floor. Mira took out the shard of dark energon. Megan and Julia knew they had to do something. They both went up to Mira.

"Mira, no! Remember who you are! Remember us! I know you always listen to us, no matter what!" said Megan.

Mira suddenly snapped out of her thought. She then squeaked happily.

"That's right, Mira, it's us, your sisters." said Megan.

"Unbelievable!" Ian shouted in Mira's mind.

Then Mira began having extreme sharp pains in her head. She squeaked in pain as she fell to the floor. Megan and Julia went over to her, but Mira got up and pushed them hard to the floor. Then she turned around and saw Jeanette holding the only life support cord that was attached to Ian's body.

"Farewell, Ian." she said sternly.

She ripped the cord out of Ian's body and turned when she saw Mira running up to her. Mira grabbed Jeanette and shoved her hard to the wall and then to the floor.

"Mira!" shouted Megan.

Mira stopped and slowly turned around and look at Megan and Julia with an evil look in her eyes.

"Mira can't hear you anymore!" said Ian, outloud.

"As much as we want you to leave my sister's body, we can let you return to your own!" said Megan.

Megan and Julia ran to Mira, but Mira hit them in the face, which caused them to fall to the floor once again. Then Megan, Julia and Jeanette got up and watched as Mira held up the dark energon shard and stab it right into Ian's chest. The shard went inside of Ian and his body began shaking as he left Mira's mind and went back the mind of his body via the cortical psychic patch. Then Ian's own eyes opened. He began to slowly rise from his bed and got onto the floor. The dark energon shard gave him a new set of clothes to wear and had removed all of the wounds on his body. Jeanette, Megan, Julia and Mira began to slowly walk backwards Ian walked closer to them. A few JETT agents ran up to the open door to the room and saw Ian, Jeanette and the pups.

"JETT agents, your rightful lord and master has returned." said Ian.

Jeanette and the pups moved aside while Ian walked past them.

"Finish those pests. I have my own extermination to perform." said Ian.

The JETT agents waited till their leader left and then they took out their guns and fired them at Jeanette and the pups. Jeanette and the pups began to make their way out of the warship. Meanwhile, Brittany had made her way to the warship without being noticed. She notice a large ramp created by the earth. She quickly had her jetpack convert into her motorcycle and hopped on it. She revved the engine and began driving at full speed. When she drove off the edge of the ramp, she flew into the air and quickly converted her motorcycle back into her jetpack and landed on the warship. James and Charlene watched Gabi and Alvin fight each other.

"Doesn't Alvin seem...understaffed?" asked Charlene.

Then they both heard an engine noise coming behind them. They looked behind them and James growled in anger as they saw Brittany on her motorcycle.

"What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear?!" he asked.

James walked over to a JETT agent and shoved him aside.

"Get out of my way!" shouted James.

James was at a turret gun and he quickly programmed it to fire at Brittany.

Brittany dodged the bullets and then her motorcycle converted back to her jetpack mode and then Brittany took out her spin sword and slashed the turret in half which caused an explosion which somehow was so big, that it caused a sonic boom like effect which knocked Gabi and Alvin off their feet. Alvin got up and saw Brittany on the ground.

"Britt!" he shouted.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked up and saw James pointing a gun at her.

"Ian's greatest mistake, was ever allowing you to live, Brittany Miller!" he shouted.

But before he could fire his gun, James was swept off the ground by a seen force. It was Ian, wearing his own jetpack. Yup, even he possess the means to fly. Brittany's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Ian." she said.

"He's back." said Alvin.

James was thrown to the warship as Ian landed and stood before James. James gasped.

"Lord Ian? You...you are-you're healed! Oh thank goodness! It is a miracle!" said James.

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, James. If you survive what I have planned for you!" shouted Ian.

"Wait! But Lord Ian, the chipmunks, Brittany, right down there, waiting for you!" said James.

"My greatest mistake? I've made several, but there is one I don't intend to make again!" shouted Ian.

"No! Wait, Master! Noo!" shouted James.

Brittany got up as Alvin walked up to her.

"Well, Alvin, we need a bridge." said Brittany.

"You are not the only ones." said a voice.

Brittany and Alvin turned to their right and saw Jeanette and the pups walked up to them. They were soon groundbridged home by Simon and Jeanette did another exam on Mira.

"Everything is back to normal." said Jeanette.

Mira squeaked.

"Well, normal for Mira." said Jeanette.

Mira walked over to her two sisters and began squeaking. Mira apologized for everything that had happened that day and Megan and Julia told her it was alright. All they really cared about was the fact that their little sister was herself again.


	17. The Artifact

_The Artifact_

A few days later, at the JETT warship, which was high in the sky as always, James woke up from unconsciousness. He groaned in pain as he tried to move. He opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed. Then his eyes opened wider as he saw Ian walk up to him.

"Resting comfortably, James? Despite the extent of your injuries, Charlene assures me that you'll make a rapid recovery." said Ian.

James sat up.

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." said James.

As James coughed a little, Ian chuckled.

"And how swiftly things change. To think that a short time ago, it was _you_ who was standing here, while _I_ was lying there after your failed attempt to terminate me. But know this, James, our positions shall never again be reversed." said Ian.

He then left the room. James groaned in anger and pulled the medical equipment cords off his arms and got out of the bed. As he walked out of the room, Charlene spotted him.

"J-James? Are you out of your mind? You haven't fully recovered!" she said.

"I feel fine, Charlene. Never better. You're a brilliant physician. Now get out of my way!" said James.

He shoved Charlene aside and began walking down a hallway, but as he was walking, he was limping. He then walked down another hallway.

"Ah, dark energon may have replenished your strength, Master." James said to himself.

James then reached into a hole in the wall out pulled out a shard of dark energon.

"But how could you forget that you never reclaimed your original shard? But once I master dark energon, our positions _will_ be reversed." he said to himself.

Later at the chipmunks' home, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon and Alvin, were looking at their computer.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature, and it's moving fast." said Jeanette.

"Ian." said Brittany.

"Where did he find more of the bad stuff?" asked Alvin.

"And what's he going to do with it? Bring back more of the undead?" asked Simon.

"I don't know, but we can't rule out that possibility. Especially with Ian heading to a familiar site." said Brittany.

But they didn't know that the dark energon was possessed by James, not Ian. But they will soon find out. James arrived at the place where Mira recently was at, and where Brittany and Alvin had their fight with the Cybertronian undead.

"The site of the dead robots. Once I master dark energon, you all will bow to my command." said James.

"Ian has just emerged from his coma, and he already seems to be making up for lost time. Alvin, Jeanette, prepare to go." said Brittany.

Jeanette was surprised.

"Me?" she asked.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may need your medical expertise. Simon?" said Brittany.

"Bridge operator. Got it." said Simon.

"Since the pups are back in school, our time is limited, let's try to get this done as quickly as we can." said Brittany.

Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin were groundbridged to the coordinates. As they left the portal, they began walking forward, but soon saw someone unexpected.

"That's not Ian." said Alvin.

Brittany nodded 'no' and took out her blaster.

"James!" she called.

James turned around.

"Chipmunks!" he said.

"Stand down." said Brittany as she aimed her blaster at James.

" _You_ stand down!" said James.

James threw a grenade towards the chipmunks. The three took cover as the grenade exploded.

"You cannot harm me while I possess this shard of dark energon!" yelled James.

Brittany quickly fired her blaster at James. An explosion went off right near James which caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He went to throw another grenade, but quickly realized that he had no more. He threw out his only one. James then looked back at the undead robots. He knew that he had no choice but to retreat. James quickly ran to his personal fighter jet and got inside. He powered it on, and flew away. Brittany sighed.

"Well, that went a lot quicker than I thought." said Brittany.

"No kidding." said Jeanette.

"Hey, girls, what's this?" asked Alvin.

Brittany and Jeanette walked over to Alvin. They looked at the direction to where he was looking at.

"Oh my goodness." said Jeanette.

"That's the Cybertronian artifact we were fighting over with Gabi and Charlene back in December! What's it doing here?" asked Brittany.

"I have no idea, but let's take it home with us, before JETT realizes it's gone." said Jeanette.

"Alright, it doesn't seem to have a tracker on it, besides, our house is shielded, so it'll be alright. Simon, we need a bridge." said Brittany.

They were groundbridged back to their home and they looked at the artifact.

"A Cybertronian Data Cylinder. It's amazing. Dozens of these were created during the golden age back on Cybertron, and there's no telling what information it contains." said Brittany.

"Like what?" asked Alvin.

"Their history, science, anything regarding Cybertron, Cybertronians, or both, really." replied Brittany.

"So...any idea on how to open it?" asked Alvin.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find a way." said Brittany.

"Okay, but there's a bigger question." said Simon.

"And what's that?" asked Alvin.

"Why was it just laying on the ground. Gabi was the one who took it before we did." said Simon.

"I have an idea on how it got there." said Brittany.

"What's that?" asked Alvin.

"Oh, just guessing. I mean, it was placed there on purpose. Just for us to find it." replied Brittany.

"By who?" asked Simon.

Brittany smiled.

"By Optimus, right?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't talked in quite awhile, but, I know he's been watching over me this entire time." said Brittany.

Later on that night, everyone was in bed. Well, everyone except Brittany. She was in the groundbridge room, doing nothing but starting at the data cylinder.

" _I was never told on what to do if I ever came across one of these. Therefore, I don't know how to open it, and get the information. I don't want to risk breaking it. Oh, what to do?_ "she thought.

She was deep in thought. So deep that she didn't notice Alvin constantly calling her name. Brittany finally broke out of her train of thought when she felt someone touch her back. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi, sweetheart." she said.

"Britt, it's late. Come on, come to bed with me. You'll be able to work on this in the morning after we send the pups to school." said Alvin.

Brittany sighed.

"Oh, alright. You're right. Okay, I'll quickly change into my nightshirt and-"

"No need to, Britt. We sleep naked, remember?" asked Alvin.

Brittany smiled.

"Of course. Of course I remember. We do it every night." said Brittany.

"And we always will." said Alvin.

"Yes." said Brittany.

They kissed and went to bed. When they got there, they took of their clothes and snuggled closely to each other in bed. They kissed a few times and went to sleep.


	18. Jeanette's Experiment

_Jeanette's Experiment_

Morning arrived and Brittany, Jeanette and Simon were studying the date cylinder.

"Okay, so we know that there is information in this device." said Simon.

"Electronic information." said Jeanette.

"So how are we supposed to get it out?" asked Simon.

There was a few moments of silence. Until Brittany came up with an idea.

"I know." she said.

"How?" asked Simon.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." replied Brittany.

Brittany ran to the groundbridge room and grabbed the laptop that operated it. Then she quickly returned back to their room where they were studying the data cylinder.

"I think we can eject the information into this laptop where it will be stored into the laptop's hard drive." said Brittany.

"Well, that, could work." said Simon.

"Let's try it." said Brittany.

Brittany aimed the top of the data cylinder at the laptop. Then she pressed a small button on the data cylinder and then a beam of light went right into the laptop screen. The data traveled to the hard drive in the computer and once all the date was ejected, the light beam disappeared.

"There you go." said Brittany.

Jeanette and Simon were stunned.

"Britt, how did you know what to do?" asked Jeanette.

"I don't know. I...I just somehow knew." replied Brittany.

A few days later, Jeanette was at her little science lab area. With Simon and herself able to create a small sample of the synthetic energon, Jeanette was looking at the liquid through her microscope to look at it's elements.

"Hmm, surprising stable." she said to herself.

Then Julia walked over to her.

"Hey Jeanette! What are you doing?" she asked.

Jeanette looked up.

"Oh hi Julia. I'm preparing to test a sample of this liquid." replied Jeanette.

"How?" asked Julia.

"By add some to this test engine." replied Jeanette as she poured the liquid into a small machine.

The machine then started to whirr.

"Oh, wow! It works! Megan!" called Julia.

"Hey, hey! This formula requires further testing before we can even think about using it for fuel and ammunition. Which is too bad because our energon reserves our low. Your severly outnumbered mom has been rapidly burning through our stockpile lately. As JETT continues to grind us down. Natural energon is in such short supply on Earth, and now, Ian seems to have his hands all over it. Possibly controlling all of the energon mines there is. But, if we can successfully create a synthetic form of energon, your mom will have all the energon she'll ever need.

Just then a sound on the computer was made.

Brittany, Alvin and Simon walked over to it.

"More energon is on the move." said Simon.

"Again?" groaned Alvin.

They looked at the computer where the energons being tracked.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern. Ian and his troops are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Alvin-" said Brittany.

"Britt." said Jeanette as she walked up to Brittany.

Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"If you come back wounded this time, well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted." said Jeanette.

"Understood, sis. Activate the groundbridge." said Brittany.

Brittany turned and looked at Alvin.

"Alvin, let's go!" said Brittany.

Then Brittany and Alvin entered the groundbridge portal as Jeanette watched them. She sighed.

"Now, I wish I could do more." she said to herself.

Then an idea came to her mind. She went to a different area in her small lab and grabbed a syringe. Then she filled the syringe with the synthetic liquid. She then injected herself with it into her left arm. Moments later she felt a little dizzy and then she fell to the floor and passed out. Later on she was awoken by Julia calling her name.

"Jeanette, wake up!" shouted Julia.

Julia was sitting right on Jeanette. Jeanette opened her eyes and groaned.

"How is it that you little pups can be so loud?" she asked.

Julia got off of Jeanette. Jeanette stood up.

"Are you hurt? You fell." said Julia.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine, actually." said Jeanette.

She did a couple of stretches.

"Any word from your Mom or Dad?" asked Jeanette.

"No. Not yet." replied Julia.

Meanwhile with Brittany and Alvin, they were chasing a JETT agent and Charlene who were on their ATVs.

"Charlene, can't we just call for pick up? This energon cube is putting some serious drag on me." said one agent.

"The more we give the chipmunks a workout, the more fuel they burn, and we win the race. Besides, here comes air support." replied Charlene..

Just then, several agents that were wearing jet packs flew above Brittany and Alvin. They fired dozens of missiles at the canyon walls that were surrounding the two chipmunks. The missiles hit the canyon walls. The rocks landed right in Brittany's path. She stopped and Alvin got off. Then Brittany's motorcycle mode converted back into her jet pack that she was wearing. Alvin then quickly climbed over the rocks and ran after the agents on his four paws.

"Alvin, fall back. You're outnumbered!" Brittany said to Alvin over their radio.

"We're always outnumbered. You need that energon!" Alvin said to Brittany.

"Jeanette, lock on to Alvin's coordinates and prepare an emergency groundbridge." said Brittany.

"I'm locked on. Alvin, stop what you're doing and prepare to return home." said Jeanette.

"Save it Jeanette. I'm too close." said Alvin.

"Don't be a fool!" said Jeanette.

Alvin continued to run after Charlene and the JETT agent. The agents that were flying above Alvin, however, fired more missiles, only this time at Alvin. Alvin managed to dodge them all, but one missile crashed into a rock, causing it to fall and hit Alvin. He fell to the ground. Jeanette saw that he stopped moving on the computer.

"He's hurt." she said.

She opened the groundbridge to Alvin's location. She then looked at Julia.

"Man the groundbridge." said Jeanette.

Jeanette then entered the portal. Meanwhile Alvin looked up and saw the flying agents land in front of him. Twelve agents land around him in a circular pattern. They all walked up to him. One agent aimed his gun right at Alvin. Then the groundbridge portal opened and Jeanette ran out of it.

"Ah!" she yelled as she crashed onto a agent.

She punched him in the face and then ran off him. Then Jeanette ran over to the other agents and started to fight them. Alvin was impressed by her skills. Charlene and the agent saw it all.

"Looks like Brittany brought in a ringer." said Charlene.

"Well then I'll ring her bell." said the agent.

Just then small explosions went off around them. It came from Brittany's blaster. Brittany flew over the rocks and then ran towards them.

"It'll have to wait!" said Charlene.

The agents drove off. Meanwhile Jeanette continued to fight the other agents. She was defeating everyone of them. Brittany helped Alvin up onto his feet. Then she and Alvin watched Jeanette walk up to them. But then a agent slowly walked up to her but then Jeanette jumped up into the air and punched the agent in right in the face. The agent fell to the ground at the same time Jeanette landed on the ground. Jeanette smiled. They soon returned back at their house.

"What happened?" asked Simon.

"Jeanette was awesome out there!" said Alvin.

Jeanette picked Julia up into the air by her waist.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Julia.

"Hey little girl!" said Jeanette happily.

Jeanette then kissed Julia on her cheek and gently put her down. Jeanette then walked over to her lab area.

"Alright, what's your secret?" asked Alvin.

"No secret. Just a little something I like to call Synthen." replied Jeanette.

She tossed a small clear container that contain the liquid at Alvin. Alvin caught it and looked at it.

"The formula from the data cylinder? But I thought you said this formula was incomplete." said Alvin.

Jeanette chuckled.

"Not anymore." she said.

Alvin handed the container to Simon. Simon looked at it.

"So Jeanette makes a better tough one better than she does a smart one?" asked Simon.

He then handed it to Brittany. Brittany looked at it.

"Jeanette, I question your decision of using yourself as a test subject." said Brittany.

"Britt, you didn't see Jeanette out there. She was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff." said Alvin.

"I agree that the experimental results seem promising. But I suggest that further testing be used on machines, not yourself. Outnumbered though we may be, I need a sister in the laboratory right now, more than I need one in the field." said Brittany.

Jeanette sighed. Later, Jeanette went to a closet. She opened the door and on a shelf was a syringe that already had Synthen in it. Jeanette looked at it.

"I'm sorry, Britt, but I need to be at the top of my game." she said to herself.

She then picked it up.

"Our survival depends upon it." she said.

She then injected the Synthen into her left arm. Which she shouldn't have done. Cause later, it'll cost her. Later in the groundbridge room, the computer beeped.

"Looks like Ian's agents hit another vein." said Alvin.

"Alvin, let's go." said Brittany.

"But wait! Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" asked Alvin.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise." replied Brittany.

"But you never know if it may require additional firepower." said Jeanette as she walked up to them.

"Simon can handle groundbridge duty." said Jeanette.

Simon had a surprised look on his face. Jeanette walked over to the groundbridge.

"Time to put some hurt on those JETT agents!" said Jeanette.

Soon Brittany, Alvin and Jeanette arrived at the location. It was a small rocky area. They ran down a hill, but Jeanette ran the fastest, She jumped onto a tree branch then she jumped off it. She and the others then hid behind a rock where they saw JETT agent miners drilling a hole in a large rock. Alvin had a device in his paw. He looked at it.

"Signal's weak. They may have hit a vein, but they won't find much here." said Alvin.

"I take some comfort in the fact that Ian's desperate to find this stuff as much as we're desperate to stop him." said Brittany.

"Do you two always talk this much during these missions?" asked Jeanette.

Before either of them could answer, Jeanette ran down the hill on all four paws. Brittany and Alvin followed. Some agents soon spotted Jeanette running at them.

"Chipmunks!" one of them yelled.

They started firing their guns. Jeanette dodged the small explosions and then she jumped and landed right onto a agent's face. The agent landed onto his back.

"It's alright, I'm just the medic." said Jeanette as she punched the agent.

Meanwhile Brittany and Alvin shot some of the agents with their blasters. Jeanette looked around and saw an agent leaving the giant drill and climbing up a rock wall. Jeanette watched as the agent did. She then followed him by climbing up the same wall. When she got to the top, she grabbed a rock and tossed it a couple times in the air. Then she threw it at the agent. It hit his head and he fell to the ground. He was about to get up then Jeanette landed onto his chest.

"Why the big rush?!" asked Jeanette.

"Just trying to get as far as I can from the chipmunk stink." replied the agent.

"Does your boss know you have a potty mouth? Maybe I should pay him a visit and tell him." said Jeanette.

"Get melted nut eater!" said the agent.

"Melted? Now there's a concept." said Jeanette.

Jeanette grabbed the agent's blow torch out of his hand and aimed it at him.

"I won't ask you a second time. Where..is..Ian?" asked Jeanette.

Back down with the others, one agent charged towards Alvin, but he knocked out the agent with his paws. Then Brittany and Alvin looked up as they heard someone.

"No, no, no!" someone screamed.

Brittany and Alvin climbed up the rock wall and gasped when they saw Jeanette with the agent.

"That's all I know. Really!" said the agent.

Using the blow torch, Jeanette burned part of his face.

"Now, was that so difficult?" asked Jeanette.

Jeanette raised the blowtorch into the air and was about to burn the agent again, but then Brittany ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Jeanette! What are you doing?" asked Brittany.

Jeanette got off the agent and he ran off.

"Getting results." replied Jeanette.

"And breaking protocol. That was one of Ian's miners. Servant class, not warrior class." said Brittany.

"Oh and let me guess, I'm _just_ your little sister." said Jeanette sarcastically.

"Look, we don't inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from Ian." said Brittany.

Jeanette scoffed.

"Is this really the time for another lecture, Brittany? You didn't just happen to discover Ian's current location, did you? Well I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of energon right for the taking? I do!" said Jeanette.

"Come on Jeanette. Calm down." said Alvin.

"Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what nearly lost us our lives! Ian is richer than us. He has an army! A warship! And all of this energon scouting, you think Ian isn't gearing up for something big?! We're squandering our resources, when we really need is to be hitting him hard and hitting him now! Precisely where it hurts!" yelled Jeanette.

"A direct assault against Ian would only provoke retaliation. And lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives." said Brittany.

"Oh, yet, you seem to have no problem endangering ours. You know your problem, Brittany? For such a big, strong chipmunk, your soft! You didn't defeat Ian when you had the chance! Many chances in fact!" yelled Jeanette.

Brittany sighed.

"I'm afraid that the Synthen has impaired your judgment, sis. I am confining you to the house until further notice. Simon, bridge us back." said Brittany.

Moments later, a groundbridge portal opened. Jeanette sighed and threw her arms up halfway up her body.

"Fine." she said.

She walked into the portal. Then Alvin began walking towards the portal. But then coming out of the portal was Jeanette. She yelled as she grabbed Alvin by his waist and threw him at Brittany. Brittany managed to catch him so he didn't get hurt real bad. But then Jeanette took off running on her four paws. She ran off really fast. Faster than a regular chipmunk could run. Brittany glared at the direction Jeanette ran at. Brittany and Alvin quickly arrived back at the house. Alvin got onto the computer.

"I can't get a fix on Jeanette's coordinates. Something must be scrambling her signal." said Alvin.

"Keep trying, Alvin. We've got to find Jeanette, before she finds Ian." said Brittany.

But it was too late. Jeanette arrived to the location. It was a mine that wasn't too far underground. Ian was yelling at one of his agents.

"You call yourself a scientist? You were supposed to have located a new source of energon by now!" said Ian.

"Apologies. We got a little distracted by the new chipmunk who attacked us." said Charlene.

"Really? And what new chipmunk would that be?" asked Ian.

Then he turned around and saw another agent in front of him. But the agent didn't say anything. All he did was fall to the ground. Jeanette walked around him.

"Hoo-ah!" she said.

Charlene nervously pointed to her.

"Well, uh.." was all she could say.

"That is your fearsome new adversary?" asked Ian.

He then laughed.

"She's Brittany's sister and medic."

"Oh no, Ian. I am your doctor of doom." said Jeanette.

Jeanette then ran towards Ian and then she jumped up into the air and kicked him right into his face. Her kick was so powerful, he fell back against the wall.

"Alright then." said Ian.

Jeanette ran up to him.

"For-"

That was all Jeanette could say when Ian grabbed her arm and twisted it. It caused Jeanette to endure a lot of pain. She screamed as Ian continued to twist her arm.

"Jeanette is more spirited than I remember." said Ian.

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" asked Charlene.

With his other hand, Ian punched Jeanette in the stomach. Then he threw her to the ground.

"There's your laboratory sample, doctor. Find out. If a chemical can do this for Brittany's sister, imagine what it can do for our troops." said Ian as he walked away.

Jeanette groaned.

"Oh Britt, I've been a fool." said Jeanette sadly.

She felt so bad, she could almost cry. Meanwhile, back at their house, the computer beeped again.

"Britt, Jeanette's signal. It's back online." said Alvin.

Brittany walked over to the groundbridge controls and opened a portal to the location of Jeanette's signal. Brittany and Alvin entered the portal and then they found themselves in the mine. They sneaked through the mine. Back with Jeanette, Charlene had a container that held some of the Synthen that was inside Jeanette.

"Doctor to doctor, I must say, your contribution to our cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast about your accomplishment when you're gone. Which will happen in three, two-"

That was all she could say before he saw Brittany and Alvin run towards her. Charlene ran off, leaving the container of Synthen behind. Brittany and Alvin kneeled down to Jeanette, who was unconscious. They brought her back to the house. Jeanette woke up. She opened her eyes and groaned. She started to get up but then Brittany placed her paw on Jeanette's shoulder.

"Easy sis. You've lost a lot of energy. Good and bad." said Brittany.

"I-I didn't intend to hurt anyone. I-i j-just so badly wanted to help." said Jeanette.

"I know." said Brittany smiling.

Jeanette weakly smiled back.

"But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable. Our sister, friend, girlfriend, and aunt." said Brittany.

"Well, the Synthen formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again." said Jeanette.

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"On machines, not myself." said Jeanette.

Brittany kissed Jeanette on her cheek.

"You did lead us to a much needed energon supply. We have a lot of it now. So much, that it'll last me for quite awhile. And for that, we're all grateful. I love you, Jeanette. Know that I will always love you, no matter what." said Brittany.

"I know. I'll never forget that." said Jeanette.


	19. Proposal Part 1

_Proposal Part 1_

About a week later, at the chipmunks' home, morning arrived, and like always, Brittany woke up first. She opened her eyes and smiled at a sleeping Alvin. She lightly kissed him and gently got off the bed. She seen Alvin sleeping very comfortably, so she decided not to wake him up so they could take their morning bath together. So she went and took it herself. Later, after her bath, she got dressed and went to the groundbridge room.

"Strange, JETT hasn't done any activity for almost a week now. What are they up to?" she quietly asked herself.

Brittany thought for a little bit, but couldn't think up a reason.

"Hmm, well, I hope it stays that way for a while. I need a break from them." she said to herself.

Later on that morning, everyone else got up and did their morning routine. Dave went off to work, leaving the chipmunks alone. Alvin walked up to Brittany, who was at her side of the chipmunks' room, brushing her fur in front of her mirror. She then noticed Alvin in the reflection.

"Hi, baby." she said sweetly.

"Baby?" Alvin asked.

"Well yeah. I am having a romantic relationship with you. So therefore, you're my baby. Like for example, my baby, which is you, is the best love in the entire world." said Brittany.

"Yeah, except, our relationship hasn't been very romantic lately." said Alvin.

Brittany sat her brush down and turned around to look at Alvin.

"I know. And I'm really sorry for that. Really, I am. I never expected this to happen. None of us did. Here I thought after defeating the Nighlok, our fighting days would be over. But, unfortunately, that just wasn't the case." said Brittany.

Alvin sighed.

"Yeah." he said sadly.

"Baby, I know this hasn't been entirely fun for you, and believe me, I ain't enjoying it either, but if it makes you feel any better, I really do appreciate the things you have done for me. I really do. Thank you." said Brittany.

Brittany kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." said Alvin, smiling.

"Alright, I gotta go." said Brittany.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Alvin.

"I'm going into town. I'm meeting with a couple friends who said they've got something important to tell me. Apparently it's too important to tell over the phone. So I'm going to go and see what what's going on. I'll be back later, alright?" asked Brittany.

"Alright. I love you, Britt." said Alvin.

"I love you too, sweetheart." said Brittany.

They kissed each other on the lips a couple times, then Brittany left the room and soon the house.

Alvin sighed.

"Oh, there must be something I can do to...to...well...Britt already loves me a lot. And I love her a lot. But, I feel like I need to do something more for her." he said to himself.

Then after only a few minutes, Alvin thought of an idea.

"I've got it. I've got it! Oh my gosh! Yes! This is perfect! I've got the perfect idea. Okay, I also need to go into town, but I've got to be careful. I don't want Britt to see me. Okay! Alright! Yes!" Alvin said excitedly.

Alvin was overjoyed with his idea. He wasted no time in putting it into action. He went to a certain store in town and bought a certain item. He then got home. A little later, Simon, Jeanette and Julia walked up to him.

"Hey, Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Yeah?" said Alvin.

"We want to ask you something." said Simon.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Alvin.

"Jeanette and I are going to a science convention downtown and Julia wants to come with us." said Simon.

"Yeah, may I?" asked Julia.

"We were going to ask Britt, but we can't find her." said Jeanette.

"She's in town right now. But I think Britt would let Julia go with you two, so I'll let Julia go with you two. Sure." said Alvin.

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much!" exclaimed Julia.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're welcome." said Alvin.

Later, night time arrived.

"Meow." Megan said as she walked through the pet door of the house.

She walked to the living room and saw a bunch of pink rose petals on the floor.

"What is all this?" she asked herself,

She then shrugged it off and walked on over to a chipmunk size couch and laid down. She then shut her eyes. A few moments later, Alvin walked over to her.

"I want you to know, you're the most important thing in my life." he said.

"That's very sweet, but, let me sleep please." said Megan, who still had her eyes closed.

"Before I met you, my life had no meaning. I was incomplete." said Alvin.

"Well you kind of still are, I think." said Megan.

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Alvin then kneeled down to her and took out a small box. He opened the box and inside was a ring in their size.

"Will you marry me?" asked Alvin.

Megan's eyes quickly opened and widened.

"Huh? Marriage?" she asked.

Megan sat up in the couch.

"Okay, well, this is kind of sudden. There may be some legal issues here. Look, I love you, but not as a spouse. You're just fine being my dad. Nothing more." said Megan, smiling.

"So what do you say...Brittany?" asked Alvin as he looked a photo of Brittany that was near them.

"Wait a second. Brittany? Brittany?" asked Megan.

"Megan." said Alvin.

"You want to marry my mom...which is your girlfriend? And...I'm your daughter. I don't even know why I said it like that." said Megan.

"Of course I want to marry her. We've been dating many years now. And our anniversary is in a few days. So I figured that in a few days, I'm going to ask her to marry me." said Alvin.

Whoa! Alvin's going to ask Brittany to marry him! Bet you didn't expect that at all, did you? Shocking. Anyway, before Megan could say or ask anything else, the doorbell rang. Alvin went to the door and opened it.

"Britt?"

"Hey, Alvin." greeted Brittany.

She kissed him and walked in.

"Britt, why did you-"

"Sorry, Alvin. I left my keys here. Anyway, I have amazing news! Guess who's going to be the head judge at the International Music Festival?" asked Brittany.

"Um, I don't know." replied Alvin.

"Come on guess, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Okay, let's see. Um. Who could it be? Oh! I know! Ariana Grande! It's got to be her! I think she's going on tour, right?" asked Alvin.

"What?! No! Come on! Well, yeah, she's going on tour. But Alvin, come on! It's me! They chose me! I can't believe it! Finally, after all that has happened lately, I get to be back in the music business for, at least a little bit." said Brittany excitedly.

"Wow, Britt. That's-that's-"

"I am flying to New York tomorrow morning! Can you believe it?!"

Alvin's heart sank right after he heard that.

"Tomorrow morning? But what about our-"

"It's going to be so nice! But I'm going to have to pack tonight and get ready for my flight!" said Brittany.

She then turned and looked around the room.

"Oh, are these rose petals and candles?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah well, Britt, I have some important news of my own." said Alvin.

He reached his paw inside his hoodie pocket for the box that contained the ring, but it wasn't in there. He then began looking around the living room for it.

"Well, come on. What's the news?" asked Brittany.

"The news, is, uh..."

Alvin then saw Mira walk in the room. He quickly walked over to her.

"Mira passed her first exam at school." he lied.

Mira gave a confused squeak.

"Just go with me." he whispered into Mira's ear.

"Oh, okay, that's great. That would explain the rose petals." said Brittany.

She then walked up to Alvin and kissed him. Alvin kissed her back.

"I have to go pack. But before I do, I'm going to meet Eleanor in town for some new clothes to wear for the duration of my trip. But I do deeply apologize for having to miss dinner." said Brittany after the kiss.

She then ran to the door.

"Okay, congratulations, Mira." she said.

Mira smiled and nodded.

"And I'm sure I speak for Mira, and Megan, wherever she is, congratulations to you as well. I'm so happy for you." said Alvin.

"Thanks, sweetheart." said Brittany.

She then blew him a kiss and walked out the door. Alvin sighed in disappointment.

"Great." he said sadly.

He then walked into the dining room.

"So, what happened?" asked Megan as she was playing with the ring box.

"Well, what are you doing with this?" asked Alvin as he took the ring box from Megan's paws.

He then sighed again.

"Oh, never mind. It's too late. She's already off to New York." said Alvin, sadly.

Megan then burped.

"Ooh, whoa. Good stuffing. Oh come on, cheer up. You'll have another chance." she said.

"Yeah, after she's home, after our anniversary. I want to ask her tomorrow. But I can't. There's nothing I can do." said Alvin.

"Sure there is. Return the ring. Get your money back." said Megan.

"No, I'm not going to do that, Megan. But wait a minute...I'll go to New York." said Alvin.

"What? Oh no. No. Please, don't do it." said Megan.

"She'll love it. She'll be thrilled." said Alvin.

"Tell me that you're not going do this."

"She'll say yes." said Alvin.

"Please don't." said Megan.

"I gotta go pack." said Alvin.

"You moron." said Megan as Alvin left the room.

Megan let out a deep sigh. Later, Alvin finished packing. Brittany returned home late at night. With the help from Eleanor, Brittany was able to pack. Soon she and Eleanor went to bed. Brittany went to the bed, took off her clothes, and led next to Alvin. She kissed him on his forehead. Then she covered herself with the blanket and cuddled close to Alvin. The next morning around 10:00, Brittany was all ready to go and was about to leave.

"Well, Britt. Have a nice, safe trip." said Alvin.

"Thanks, Alvin. I'm sure I will. Now, I'm leaving you in charge. I'm sure nothing is going to happen. After all, I'll be gone for just a few days. But if something does happen, I'm leaving you in charge. I have good faith in you, sweetheart, that you'll make sure that everything will be alright in my absence." said Brittany.

"Of course, Britt. But I have one question." said Alvin.

"What's that?" asked Brittany.

"Why don't you just groundbridge to New York? You can get there a whole lot faster and it saves a lot of trouble rather than going to the airport and flying there." said Alvin.

"Yeah. Well, I would, but I have a first class ticket. I'll be flying first class. And I don't want to miss the opportunity of flying first class. It's been a long time since I had. Okay, sweetheart?" asked Brittany.

"Alright." said Alvin disappointingly.

"Hey, cheer up, okay? I'll tell you what, how about I bring you back something? You know, like a souvenir." said Brittany.

"Yeah, that will be alright." said Alvin.

Although it really wasn't. Brittany kissed Alvin on the lips. And Alvin kissed her back. They kissed a few times. Then a horn honked outside the house.

"What's that?" asked Alvin.

"That's my cab." replied Brittany.

"Oh, well let me help you with your bags."

"Thanks, Alvin."

Alvin helped Brittany carry her luggage to the cab. Her luggage was put in the trunk of the car.

"Bye, Alvin. I love you." said Brittany.

"I love you too, Britt." said Alvin.

They kissed a couple more times and hugged each other. Then Alvin opened the door and helped Brittany in the car. Then he closed the door and the cab took off. Alvin waved goodbye and then he went back inside.

"Dad, how are you going to get there? I don't think we have enough money to get there." said Megan.

"We don't need money, Megan. Just energon. And we have plenty of that. It's simple, I'll groundbridge there. It can take us to anywhere on this planet. I can be in New York within moments." said Alvin.

"Mmhmm, yeah. Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The groundbridge is down."

"What? What do you mean it's down?" asked Alvin.

"I believe Jeanette and Simon would call this a "malfunction". It's not working right. It has a...what do they call it? A bug. It has a bug in the system. And since Jeanette, Simon and Julia are across the country attending that science convention, and mom just left, we have no way of repairing it. No one else, including us, here, understands this Cybertronian technology." said Megan.

"Great, so now how am supposed to get there? Unless…well...it's risky...but I think I can do it."

"And what would that be?" asked Megan.

"Sneak aboard onto a plane." replied Alvin.

Alvin went to the computer. He soon found the information of the plane that was going to New York. He saved the information on his phone, and he put on his backpack that contained some clean hoodies and a few other things. He then went outside and began walking to the airport. Megan and Mira followed.

"This is a huge mistake, Dad. One of your biggest. Don't roam. Stay home. Mira and I are not just coming along for the ride, pal." said Megan.

Then she tripped on a rock and landed face down on the grass. When she got back up, she spits some grass out of her mouth. Alvin turned around and saw the pups following him.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, no! You girls are staying right here at home. You're not coming along." said Alvin.

"But, Dad! You're seriously not thinking of going by yourself, are you?" asked Megan.

Mira then squeaked worriedly.

"Mira's right. You don't know what kind of dangers are out there. Especially out of state. You never been to New York before, have you?" asked Megan.

"Yes I have! On tour. And I'm going and you're not. And that's final!" yelled Alvin.

Alvin then felt bad about yelling at his daughters when he saw them back up from him a little.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, but I had to, in order to get my point across." said Alvin.

"No, it's okay. We get it. We'll stay at home, like you want us to." said Megan.

"Thank you." said Alvin.

He kissed Megan and Mira on their cheek.

"I love you both." he said.

"We love you too, Dad." said Megan.

Then Alvin ran off to the airport. As soon as he was out of sight, Mira had an idea. She looked up at Megan and squeaked her idea.

"Yes, Mira. We can trace his cell phone signal, but what good would that do? The groundbridge is down." said Megan.

Mira squeaked again.

"You really think we can fix it?" asked Megan.

Mira nodded yes and Megan sighed.

"Okay, let's give it a try. Besides, I'm not letting Dad go alone anyway. You know what Mom once told us? "Rule number one: Never go outside alone." And I plan on sticking to that rule." she said.

They quickly ran back into the house and to the groundbridge controls. They worked on the groundbridge for over an hour. Until finally, they got it. Megan pressed a button on the controls and a portal opened.

"Oh my gosh! We did it! We did it!" exclaimed Megan.

Mira squeaked happily.

"Okay, great! Now, we have to find a way to track Dad's cell phone signal so we can see when he gets on the plane to New York. Then once he get's there, that's when we'll

make our move." said Megan.

Meanwhile, Alvin arrived at the LAX airport. He looked through a chain link fence and saw an airplane not too far from him.

"Okay, that's Britt's plane. And it doesn't leave for another forty-five minutes. If I can sneak past this fence, and get onto the plane without anyone noticing, I'll be fine. But I must be quick. I don't have long." Alvin said to himself.

Alvin began to climb up the chain link fence. When he got to the top he began to climb back down from the other side of him. He was then in the airport grounds. Alvin quickly ran across runways and underneath grounded airplanes. Then Brittany's plane was directly in front of him.

"Okay, how do I get on?" he asked himself.

Alvin knew that he couldn't board the plane normally. Not because he'd risk being seen by Brittany, but he would have to get inside of the actual airport, locate the terminal and sneak past security in order to board the plane. So Alvin decided to take the secondary alternative for getting on the plane: through the baggage. Alvin ran to the opposite side of the plane from where he was at and saw the baggage handler loading the baggage on to the plane by using a conveyor belt. When the baggage handler wasn't looking, Alvin quickly jumped onto the conveyor belt and hid behind a large luggage bag and rode the conveyor belt into the airplane itself. Then Alvin found a place where he could hide and ride out the flight.

"Okay, good. I'm in. Now I'm going to be stuck in here for a five hour, non-stop flight." said Alvin.

Forty minutes later, the plane took off and was on it's way to New York. Five hours seem like forever to Alvin. Especially since he was at the bottom of the plane. But five hours later, the plane arrived at the JFK airport. As the luggage was being loaded off the plane, Alvin sneaked off when no one was looking. It was almost night time, and Alvin knew he must act fast if he wanted to catch up with Brittany.

"This airport is big. But luckily, I can track Britt's phone with this app, so I'll know where she goes so I can follow her." he said.

Alvin spent the next two hours following Brittany. It was tiresome, and Alvin was almost at a point where he felt like stopping. But he knew he had to keep going. He left the airport and found himself walking down the streets in Brooklyn, a city he hasn't been in a long time. He looked at his phone and saw Brittany was even farther than before. Alvin groaned, but decided to keep going. When he seen he had the chance, Alvin hitched a ride on multiple vehicles, most of them were pickup trucks. Alvin traveled through the streets of Brooklyn, then he traveled across the Brooklyn bridge. Once he was across the bridge he hitched a ride on more vehicles and traveled through the lower part of Manhattan and headed north. Then Alvin got off a truck when it stopped near the Empire State Building. Alvin looked back at his phone and saw that he wasn't far from Brittany's location. He traveled up a road that was called 5th Ave. About fifteen minutes later, he traveled up another road called 46th Street. He walked alongside it until he stopped at a building called The Hotel at Times Square. A typical New York building that was very tall and had a lot of floors.

"This must be the place." Alvin said to himself.

He sneaked inside the hotel and was lucky to get inside an elevator by himself. Alvin already knew what Brittany's room number was because she had made the reservation and she left it written on a piece of paper back home. Alvin took it with him so it could make finding her a lot easier. He arrived on the third floor and walked down a hallway until he arrived at Brittany's room.

"Finally...I'm here." he said quietly to himself.


	20. Proposal Part 2

_Proposal Part 2_

 **Last chapter of the story!**

Alvin took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Once he did, he waited patiently for Brittany to answer. Alvin looked up as he saw the locks click and then the door opened. Brittany looked directly at Alvin and gasped.

"Oh my god. Alvin?! Is that really you?" she asked.

"Hi, Britt." said Alvin.

"Come in! Come in!" Brittany said excitedly.

Alvin walked in and Brittany shut the door behind them. Alvin sat his backpack down and both Brittany and himself jumped onto the end of the bed.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" asked Brittany.

"Well, where else would I be?" asked Alvin.

Brittany gave Alvin a tight hug.

"Oh this is so great. I can't believe that you're here." said Brittany.

"So are you glad I'm here?" asked Alvin.

"Glad? I'm-I'm thrilled you're here! But...New York? I mean did you really come all this way just to see me?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. I know, it seems crazy, but, I couldn't be without you. Being at home without you...I-I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand it. In fact, I want us to be together and uh…"

Alvin then stopped talking when he noticed his backpack began unzipping itself. Brittany looked as well. Then when the backpack was fully unzipped, Mira popped out. Brittany gasped.

"Mira! Mira, come here!" Brittany said happily.

Mira quickly jumped out of the backpack and ran over to her mom. Brittany laughed as Mira hugged and kissed her. Alvin was surprised and very confused. He couldn't figure out how Mira got there. Then to his surprise, Megan got out of the bag as well.

"Air...water...food." Megan said as she gasped.

"Megan?" said Alvin.

"That's the hello I get? Traveled all this way and all you say to me is my name?" asked Megan.

Megan jumped onto the bed and began rubbing herself against Alvin.

"Come on, Dad. You know you're happy to see me." said Megan.

"Well...yeah. I am. I'm happy to see you and Mira. But how? How did you two get here?" asked Alvin.

"Let me guess, you two used the groundbridge, didn't you?" asked Brittany.

Mira nodded.

"Yeah, we did. We tracked Dad's cell phone." said Megan.

"Wait, Megan you told me the groundbridge was down." said Alvin.

"It was?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, but Mira and I manage to fix it." said Megan.

"Well, I'm glad you both are here. But where's Julia?" asked Brittany.

"Didn't I tell you? She's with Simon and Jeanette." said Alvin.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You did." said Brittany.

As the day went on, Brittany and Alvin decided to do some things together before Brittany had to go and be the head judge at the music festival.

"Well for a start, we could take a walk through the Central Park. We're only like 10 minutes away." said Alvin.

"Sure we can do that. Let's go right now." said Brittany.

As Brittany opened the door to their room and left, Alvin followed. But then he noticed Megan following him. Alvin stopped her right before she got out of the room with him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" asked Alvin.

"I'm coming with you. What do you think?" asked Megan.

"Megan, no. You and Mira are staying here, alright? You have food, water, and company." said Alvin.

"Which one is Mira?" asked Megan.

"Be good. We'll be back later." said Alvin.

Alvin then began to close the door.

"Dad, please. No. Don't leave me here. Please. I love you!" Megan said as the door was closed directly in front of her.

She sighed and went back up onto the bed.

"That's just great." she said disappointedly.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Alvin arrived at the park. They walked around the park and talked.

"So, um, Britt. You're…happy that I'm here?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, of course. I'm glad you're here." replied Brittany.

"So you're not mad at all?" asked Alvin.

"No. Not at all." replied Brittany.

"So, you're okay with me being here?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin. I already told you. I'm glad you're here." said Brittany.

"Okay, just wanted to be sure." said Alvin.

Later, they returned back to the hotel room. Brittany changed her clothes. Instead of wearing her usual outfits, she was then wearing a nice, pink, sleeveless sparkling dress. She then put on her blue denim jacket over it.

"Wow, Britt. You look beautiful." said Alvin.

"Thanks, sweetheart." said Brittany.

Alvin kissed Brittany on the lips and she kissed him back. Brittany then sighed and smiled.

"I got to go." she said.

"Are you sure I can't come with you to this music festival? I'm sure they won't mind." said Alvin.

"Oh, baby. I wish you could, but it's a VIP only event. Don't worry, it's only going to be for a few hours." said Brittany.

"But you said it won't start till later tonight. It's only a little after 4:00." said Alvin.

"I know, but I told them I'd be there early to help prepare for tonight. You know how much I like helping people." said Brittany.

"Yeah, I do." said Alvin.

Brittany kissed him.

"You're going to be fine. You stay with our beautiful girls. Mira's asleep right now, but as soon as she wakes up, you, her and Megan could do something together. New York has lots of fun things to do. Go to the park like we did. Or you could go to the zoo. Perhaps even take them out for dinner when that time rolls around. You have fun with them. They'll have just as much fun with you." said Brittany.

"Alright. I love you, Britt." said Alvin.

"I love you too, Alvin." said Brittany.

They kissed a few more times. Then Brittany gave Megan a little kiss and then she gave Mira, who was still asleep, a little kiss.

"Alright, bye, Alvin. I'll see you later." said Brittany.

"Bye, Britt." said Alvin.

Brittany then left. Alvin jumped onto the bed and sat next to Mira. Mira opened her eyes and look at Alvin as he reached into the pocket on his hoodie and took out a the small box that contain the wedding ring he's planning to put on Brittany.

"Okay. She's happy that I'm here. Or we're here. Which is good. But now there's a new problem. When should I propose? Probably tonight, maybe after the music festival. But where? Where should I propose to her?"

After a few minutes of thinking, Alvin though of an idea.

"I know. Girls, I'm going to look around town for the perfect place to propose. You both stay here. I'll be back later." said Alvin.

Megan scoffed.

"Seriously?" she asked.

But she didn't get an answer. That's because Alvin had already left the room. He walked around the city for over an hour, looking for the perfect spot to propose to Brittany. Later on, back at the hotel room, Megan and Mira were watching people play pool on TV.

"Can you imagine taking a nap on that table? Just lie there for hours and shed." said Megan.

Then a few knocks was heard on the door.

"Housekeeping." said a female voice.

"Okay, Mira. Time to bust out of here and catch up with Dad. Follow me." said Megan.

Mira followed Megan as she hid behind the door when it opened. A maid walked into the room carrying some towels and headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah, sorry. We left a little mess in the bathroom, thanks." said Megan as she and Mira left the room.

The two girls then left the hotel building and began walking down a street.

"Okay, Mira. Stay close to me." said Megan.

Mira nodded and followed Megan. Meanwhile, as Brittany was on her way to the building where the music festival was being held, she stopped at a small restaurant to order a latte. As she paid for it and was about to leave the restaurant, she overheard three teenage boys talking. She then heard something that got her attention.

"Even with the keys, we still got totally wiped out." said one boy.

"We can only stay in Legendary Ranger Mode for a short time, before our energy is drained." said the second boy.

"That monster will be back. When he is, I don't know if we'll be ready for him." said the first boy.

Hearing 'Legendary Ranger Mode' is what got Brittany's attention. Brittany decided to sit by them and spoke.

"Get into your opponent's head. Use your instincts to sense their next move and feel their attack coming." she said.

The three boys were surprised to see Brittany. They stared at her with shock.

"What? Oh, I get it. You never saw a chipmunk drink a latte before, have you?" Brittany asked, smiling.

The second boy then knew who she was right away, but not by the way many people know Brittany.

"Oh my gosh! You're Brittany, the Red Samurai Ranger. You're, well, legendary." said the second boy.

"Thanks, but really Jayden Shiba was the actual the Red Ranger. I just helped him out." said Brittany.

"Well, I'm Troy. It's an honor to meet you." said the third boy.

"I know who you guys are. I've watched you. I know what you're up against and I think I got something for you that could really help you guys in your next battle." said Brittany.

Brittany opened her purse and pulled out a white spin sword disk. Like it was in there the whole time. It was the same disk she and Jayden used on the last battle with the Nighlok. The three boys were fascinated by it as she put it on the table and slid it over to them. The first boy picked it up and look at it then handed it to the second boy. A flashback came to Brittany's mind. It was the time when she and Jayden teamed up to defeat the leader of the Nighloks: Master Xandred.

" _Jayden!" she called._

" _What? What is it?" asked Jayden._

Brittany remembered when she gave the white disk to Jayden.

" _Use this disk! It'll double your power." she said._

" _Where did you get this?" asked Jayden._

" _This is no time to explain. Just use it!" said Brittany._

" _Alright, I will." said Jayden._

Brittany then saw when Jayden place the white disk on his Fire Smasher's disk slot.

" _Double Disk. Fire Smasher Duel Mode!" he called._

Brittany then saw when Jayden had two Fire Smashers in his hand and he used them to injure Master Xandred. Then her flashback ended. She looked and saw the three boys looking at the white disk she gave them. Then the boy sitting by her turned and looked at her.

"Thank you, Brittany." he said.

"You're welcome. Hope that helps and take care of it for me, will you?" asked Brittany.

"Of course."

"Alright, goodbye." said Brittany.

"Bye." said the boys.

Brittany then left and was on her way to where she needed to be. Later on, Megan and Mira continued to walk around the city. They eventually found themselves at a pier by a river.

"This is hopeless, Mira. We'll never find Dad. This huge city. Face it, Mira. Nobody cares whether we live or we-whoa!" said Megan.

She quickly stopped and saw herself just a inch off from falling into the river.

"Okay, wow! That was close." said Megan.

Then a loud ferry horn was heard which scared Megan and caused her to lose her balance. Megan screamed as she fell into the river. Mira tried to help her sister out of the water, but the current took Megan away.

"Mira, help!" Megan shouted.

Mira quickly ran on all fours as fast as she could out off the pier and onto the the land that was closest to the river to keep up with Megan. Luckily, since chipmunks are good swimmers, Megan was able to swim out of the current and onto dry land.

"Oh my gosh! That was absolutely the most horrifying thing I've ever been through. But I'm alive! I'm alive and...all wet and covered in filth." said Megan.

Mira ran up to Megan and looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'm alright, Mira. Really, I am." said Megan.

Mira began to walk up closer to Megan, but then stopped and sneezed.

"Oh, I really don't want to lick this off me." said Megan.

"Megan? Mira? What are you two doing here?" Alvin asked as he approached them.

"Uhh." was all Megan could say.

Alvin sighed.

"What am I going to do with you girls? Do you know how bad I would feel if I lost you here? You know what? From now on, I'm not letting you two out of my sight, okay?" said Alvin.

Alvin went to pick up Megan, but then he noticed Megan was all wet and the dirt on her clothes and fur. He sniffed her and exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh! Bath time you, girl!" said Alvin.

Megan giggled.

"Well, that's the best news I've had all day." said Megan.

Alvin took Megan and Mira back to the hotel room. He bathed Megan and was able to wash her clothes. But before Megan could get dressed, Alvin was helping Megan dry her fur by rubbing her body in a towel. As he was, Alvin was thinking about his proposal and future marriage with Brittany.

"Mr. and Mrs. Alvin Seville. Britt Seville. Brittany Seville. Yeah, I like the sound of that." he said.

When Megan was all dry, she put her clothes back on and laid on the bed near Mira.

"Alright girls. I'm not going to tell your mom about this, but if I don't tell her, you two to promise me something." said Alvin.

"And what's that?" asked Megan.

"To stay here in this room. And I mean it. Please. Please stay here. Okay? Can you two do that?" asked Alvin.

Megan looked at Mira, who nodded. Then Megan looked back at Alvin.

"Alright, we'll stay here. We promise." said Megan.  
"Thank you. Alright, I'm going to go, but I'll be back later." said Alvin.

Alvin kissed Megan, then he kissed Mira.

"I love you girls." he said.

"We love you too, Dad." said Megan.

Alvin then left the room. Meanwhile, Brittany was at the Radio City Music Hall building. That is where the music festival was going to be. The show wasn't going to start for two hours, but Brittany helped make sure everything was all ready. When she did all she could, she went her her dressing room. Brittany was checking herself in front of the mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

Brittany saw the door opened in the reflection of the mirror, but she didn't see any human walk in. She turned around and saw that the person who knocked on the door wasn't a human, like she expected, but rather a chipmunk.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?" asked Brittany.

"Britt, I have to talk to you." Alvin said as he closed the door behind him.

Brittany went over to a small couch in the room and sat on it. Alvin went and sat next to her.

"Alvin, why are you here? You should be with the pups. Where are they?" asked Brittany.

"They're at the hotel, but Britt. I need to talk to you." said Alvin.

"Not now, Alvin. You need to go back to the hotel right now and be with the pups." said Brittany.

"I will. After I talk to you." said Alvin.

"Alvin, no. Not now. I have to get ready for the show." said Brittany.

"The show doesn't start for another hour and thirty minutes. We have plenty of time." said Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm going to tell you this one more time. Go back to the hotel and wait for me to come home. Now." Brittany said sternly.

"Brittany, will you just listen to me!" yelled Alvin.

Brittany felt a chill go through her body. Alvin hasn't yelled at her like that in a very long time. She suddenly felt bad for the way she just talked to him.

"Baby. I'm-I'm so sorry. I really am. Please, forgive me. I realize now, that you must have something very important to say to me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come all this way just to see me, right?" she asked.

When Alvin didn't respond, Brittany got closer to Alvin leaned her body up against his.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry I made you upset. I really am." she said quietly.

Brittany closed her eyes and continued to have herself leaned on Alvin. Alvin looked at her and saw how pretty she was. He then felt bad for yelling at her.

"Britt?" he said quietly.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked at Alvin.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really am. Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"I do. Do you forgive me?" asked Brittany.

"Yes." replied Alvin.

"Alright, now that we're past that, what is it that you want to ask me?" asked Brittany.

Alvin sighed. He was going to asked Brittany to marry him, but he looked around the room and saw that this wasn't the right place to propose. So he came up with a lie.

"I-I don't don't remember. I guess I forgot. Never mind. I guess it wasn't really that important." he replied.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. I'll just be on my way back to the hotel. Maybe the question will come back to my mind later." said Alvin.

Alvin jumped off the couch and headed for the door. But before he could open it, Brittany stopped him.

"Alvin wait. Don't go. I want you to stay here and be with me." said Brittany.

"But the pups." said Alvin.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably sleeping or watching TV. Alvin, come here." said Brittany.

Alvin went and jumped back onto the couch and sat next to Brittany. When he did, Brittany smiled and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Alvin…"

That was all Brittany said before forcing Alvin to lay down on his back. Brittany then laid on top and began to kiss him.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Alvin asked after a kiss.

"Making love to you. Can I do that?" asked Brittany.

"Well what about the show? You need to get ready for it." said Alvin.

"Alvin, it doesn't start for another hour and fifteen minutes. Like you said, we have plenty of time." said Brittany.

"Oh, right." said Alvin.

"So...may I continue?" asked Brittany.

Alvin smiled.

"Only if I can do it with you." he said.

"Of course, baby." said Brittany.

Brittany resumed kissing Alvin and Alvin began kissing Brittany back. That's when things went to the next level. While they were kissing each other, they both pulled each other's clothes up their shoulders where they could see each other's naked bodies. Alvin had Brittany lay on her back so Alvin could kiss her body.

"Britt, you know we haven't done what I'm about to ask you in a while, since we said that we were only going to do it every once in awhile, but may I-"

"Yes!" said Brittany.

"You know what I'm going to ask?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah! You were going to asked if we can have sex. And my answer is yes." replied Brittany.

"Really?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. Honestly, I've been wanting us to have sex quite a while ago, but we just didn't really have the time." replied Brittany.

"So the time is now?" asked Alvin.

"Exactly. Now, do me, baby. Make it worth my while." Brittany whispered.

They kissed each other and then Alvin began having sex with Brittany. Every moan that came from Brittany's mouth made Alvin happy. Knowing that he can still please his girl meant everything to him. As Alvin continued to do her, he put his arms around Brittany and held her close to him.

"Go faster, baby." Brittany whispered.

Alvin did what he was told. But as he went faster, Brittany's moans got louder. He knew he had to keep her quiet and her moans confined. So he did by french kissing her. Which did the trick. Now, only quiet moans were heard through Brittany's nose. That went on for a good ten minutes. Alvin reached his climax and came onto Brittany's stomach area. The two then laid on the couch next to each other and were lightly panting.

"Oh, we got to do that more often." said Brittany.

"But not too often, right?" asked Alvin.

"Right." replied Brittany.

After resting for about ten minutes, Brittany cleaned herself off and both her and Alvin readjusted their clothes and kissed.

"Thank you for that." said Brittany.

"You're welcome, Britt. I'm glad I can still please you." said Alvin.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You will always please me. That's a talent you'll never lose." said Brittany.

They both returned to the couch and Brittany laid her head on Alvin's lap.

"Well, you got about an hour before the show starts. What do you think we should do?" asked Alvin.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. We could just lay here. Kiss a little and lay here." said Brittany.

"I like that." said Alvin.

So they did. Forty-five minutes later, a knock was heard on the door.

"Brittany?" called a male voice.

"Yes?" said Brittany.

"Show starts in about fifteen minutes. You'll need to come out and go to behind the stage."

"Alright, I'll be right out." said Brittany.

Brittany turned and looked at Alvin.

"Well, it's nearly time." said Brittany.

"So what is this show about again?" asked Alvin.

"It's like a talent show, but celebrity singers come out and sing to see who's the best." replied Brittany.

"So it's like a singing competition?" asked Alvin.

"Exactly." replied Brittany.

"That's cool. Is Ariana Grande going to perform?" asked Alvin.

"Why...?" asked Brittany.

"She's like my favorite singer." Alvin replied.

Brittany looked at Alvin with a confused expression.

"Next to you and your sisters, of course." said Alvin.

"I don't know. Actually, I don't really know who's here and who's not. I'm just the head judge. Two other judges and myself decide who wins in different categories and then the whole show it's self." said Brittany.

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask." said Alvin.

"Well, I must go. You stay here, okay? Can you do that, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Yes I can." replied Alvin.

Brittany then quickly pulled Alvin into a long kiss. After the kiss, she smiled and looked at Alvin in the eyes. Blue eyes met brown eyes.

"I love you, Alvin." she said.

"I love you too, Britt. I really do love you." said Alvin.

"Me too. Alright, bye." said Brittany as she headed for the door.

"Good luck. Have fun." said Alvin.

Brittany opened the door. She blew Alvin a kiss and the closed the door behind her as she left the room. Alvin sighed in happiness.

"She is so beautiful. I know when I'm going to propose. It's already dark out. So, after the show. I'll take her out to the most nicest spot I can find, and I'll propose to her there." Alvin said to himself.

Later, the music festival started. The large crowd in the audience and Brittany and two other judges watch famous singers like The Weeknd, Rihanna, Bruno Mars, Justin Timberlake, Adele, Katy Perry, Drake, Kanye West, Demi Lovato, Drake, and among others were all singing and all want one thing: to win the competition. But like most competitions, there can only be one winner. The show lasted for two hours. Alvin felt a little impatient, so in eventually fell asleep. When the show ended, Brittany saw a girl backstage. Brittany approached her.

"Hi." Brittany greeted.

"Hi, Brittany. It was such an honor to perform in front of you." said the girl.

"Well, it was an honor to watch you sing in person." said Brittany.

"Yeah. So what's up?" asked the girl.

"I want to know if you do a small favor for me." said Brittany.

"Of course! Anything for you, Brittany." said the girl.

"Alright, thanks. Follow me." said Brittany.

As the girl followed Brittany to her dressing room, Brittany explained why she needed her. The girl happily agreed. They both soon arrived to Brittany's dressing room.

"Okay, wait here. When I say 'come in', that's when you'll make your entrance." said Brittany.

"Okay. I'm excited to meet him." said the girl.

Brittany opened the door to her dressing room, walked in, and then closed the door. She noticed Alvin asleep on the couch. Brittany smiled and walked over to him. She gently shook Alvin to wake him up.

"Alvin, wake up. Wake up." said Brittany.

Alvin opened his eyes and saw Brittany.

"Oh, hi, Britt. Is the show over?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, it's over." replied Brittany.

"How was it?" asked Alvin.

"It was great. A lot of singers performed. And the finale was great." replied Brittany.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you had a great time." said Alvin.

"Yeah, but hey, remember back home, before I left, I told you I would bring you back something. You know, like a souvenir?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah." replied Alvin.

"Well, since you're here, there's no sense in me bringing you back something. But, however, I do have a little surprise for you." said Brittany.

"Really? What is it?" asked Alvin.

"You'll see. Alright, come in!" Brittany called.

The door opened and the girl walked in.

"Hi, Alvin." she greeted sweetly.

Alvin quickly sat up on the couch and looked at the girl with surprise.

"Oh my god! You're Ariana Grande!" exclaimed Alvin.

"I sure hope so. If not, I don't know who I am." said the girl, who was in fact, Ariana Grande.

"Britt, did you seriously do this for me?" asked Alvin.

"Of course. I wanted this trip to be memorable." replied Brittany.

Ariana kneeled down near Alvin.

"Come here, Alvin. Give me a hug." she said.

Alvin jumped off the couch and went over to Ariana and hugged her. Brittany smiled as she watch Alvin and Ariana hug each other.

"Well, Britt, I have to say that you have a very nice boyfriend. Be good to him, or else he might become my boyfriend." Ariana said after the hug.

Brittany laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. Alvin and I are a great couple. We get along great and rarely fight these days." said Brittany.

"Well that's a good thing. Seems like your relationship will last as long as you both live." said Ariana.

"We're counting on it." said Brittany.

Brittany gave Alvin a little kiss.

"Well, Alvin, I'm afraid we have to get back to the hotel to get ready to go back to L.A." said Brittany.

"Oh, yeah. You guys live in L.A." said Ariana.

"Yeah, we do." said Brittany.

That gave Ariana an idea.

"When do you two plan on returning back to L.A?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. However, I'd have to find a way to get Alvin back home. He...got here in his own way. Well actually both him and our pups." replied Brittany.  
"Pups? Oh, yeah. Brittany, I remember. You gave birth to three daughters, right?" asked Ariana.

"I sure did. Megan, Julia, and Mira. But Julia is back home in L.A. It's just Megan and Mira that's here." said Brittany.

"You know, I have a way to get all of you back to L.A at the same time." said Ariana.

"Oh, please. You don't have to do that." said Brittany.

"You know what I'm going to say?" asked Ariana.

"Yeah. You're going to offer us plane tickets. That's not necessary, Ari. We'll find our own way home." said Brittany.

"Britt, just hear me out, okay? I'm not going to offer you plane tickets to go back home, but rather to offer you a ride back home." said Ariana.

"Huh?" said Brittany.

"Are you serious? You would give us a ride home?" asked Alvin.

"Yes! You see, I got here on a private plane in a commercial airport. I'm pretty sure I could pull some strings to get you and your pups to fly home in the same plane as me. It would be great. It's like a six hour flight and that would be a great time to talk and be great friends. Come on, what do you say?" asked Ariana.

"Well...if it wouldn't be any trouble to you. I don't want to put any pressure or anything like that on you." said Brittany.

"No. Not at all. So, is that a yes?" asked Ariana.

Brittany looked at Alvin, who nodded. Brittany then looked back at Ariana.

"It's a yes." said Brittany.

"Great! Awesome! Alright, now I'll need to tell you where to go." said Ariana.

She looked around the room and saw a pen and some paper. She got them and wrote some things down. When she finished, she handed the paper to Alvin.

"Alright, here is the airport where you'll need to go and the hangar where my plane is going to be at. If I can get one of your phone numbers, I'll call and schedule a ride from your hotel to the airport." said Ariana.

"Of course. Alvin, do you want to give her yours?" asked Brittany.

"I'd love to. Here, Ari, hand me your phone." said Alvin.

Ariana handed Alvin her phone so he could put his number in her contacts.

"Ari, why are you willing to doing this?" asked Brittany.

"What do you mean?" asked Ariana.

"Well, why are you willing to give me, Alvin and our pups a ride home when we could possibly do it ourselves." said Brittany.

"Britt, don't be rude." said Alvin.

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just wondering, that's all. I hope you're not offended by my question." said Brittany.

"I'm not. Honestly, Britt. I've been a fan of you and Alvin ever since you guys became famous singers. Alvin, I've adored you and Britt, I've been impressed by you." said Ariana.

"Impressed?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. When I sing, I can hit high notes. But when you sing, you can really hit those high notes. To be honest, I've kinda wanted to be like you." said Ariana.

Brittany was taken by surprise to hear that.

"Wow. That's-that's...very nice of you. Wow! I'm...I'm just lost for words right now. I don't know what to say." said Brittany.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to say that. That's all." said Ariana.

"See, Britt. You're still loved. Even after all these years." Alvin said as he handed Ariana her phone back.

"Thank you." said Brittany, smiling.

"You welcome. Now, what hotel are you staying at?" asked Ariana.

"The hotel that's near Times Square. I think it's actually called The Hotel at Times Square, is it, Britt?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. It is." replied Brittany.

"Alright, I'll call you, Alvin and let you know when your ride is coming to pick you up. Will 9:00 am work for you?" asked Ariana.

"Yeah, that'll work out." replied Brittany.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then. Along with your two daughters. Can't wait to meet them. Alright, bye for now." said Ariana.

"Bye." said Brittany.

"Bye, Ari." said Alvin.

Ariana left the room, leaving Brittany and Alvin by themselves.

"Wow, this is so cool. Britt, I can't thank you enough." said Alvin.

"I can't thank Ariana enough. That is so kind of her." said Brittany.

"It sure is." said Alvin.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel and tell Megan and Mira the news." said Brittany.

"Um, Britt? Before we do, can we take a little walk before we do? I want to see the city one last time before we go." said Alvin.

"Of course. But let's not take a long walk. I'm pretty tired." said Brittany.

"Of course not. I think Rockefeller Center is nearby. We can go there." said Alvin.

"Cool. Let's go then." said Brittany.

Brittany put her denim jacket on and opened the door to leave the room. Alvin checked his pocket to make sure he still had the ring box, which he did. He then followed Brittany. They left the music hall building and walked over to the Rockefeller Center. When they arrived, Alvin found a place where they could be alone.

"Wow, New York is pretty at night. This place, that statue, it's so beautiful." said Brittany.

"Just like you." said Alvin.

Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, babe. I just love you." she said.

"I love you too." Alvin said as Brittany kissed his cheek.

Alvin then knew that was the time. The time to propose to Brittany.

"Britt, you know, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." said Alvin.

"Oh yeah, I remember. My gosh. You been wanting to ask me something ever since you got here. You know, I appreciate you coming all this way just to ask me I guess just this one question, but you know you could've just called or text me, right?" asked Brittany.

"Not this question I couldn't." Alvin replied.

"Okay...well, now is the perfect time to ask me." said Brittany.

"You're right. Now is the perfect time to ask." said Alvin.

He took the ring box out of his pocket and hid it beside him so Brittany couldn't see.

"Alright. You've got my attention. What is it, baby?" asked Brittany.

" _Okay, here it goes._ " Alvin thought.

Alvin kneeled to Brittany and opened the ring box in front of her.

"Brittany Miller. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Brittany, once again, was taken by surprise. She didn't know how to act or what to think to such a question.

"This-this is what you've been trying to ask me all along?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah." Alvin said with a worried tone.

He was afraid that Brittany would laugh and think this was a joke. But she didn't.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Brittany said excitedly.

"You'll marry me?" asked Alvin.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" replied Brittany.

Alvin got up and both he and Brittany hugged each other tightly. Brittany was so happy, she started crying. Alvin noticed that right away.

"Britt, you're crying. You haven't done that in a long time." said Alvin.

"It's tears of joy, Alvin. This...what you just did...so many surprises." said Brittany.

Alvin held Brittany's right paw with right paw and the ring with his left paw.

"May I?" he asked.

"Please." Brittany replied.

Alvin slid the ring onto one of the fingers on Brittany's paw. Brittany looked at it and smiled deeply.

"Oh my gosh. Alvin. I can't believe this. I must be dreaming." said Brittany.

"You're not, Britt. This is all real." said Alvin.

"Well, now we really have something to tell the pups." said Brittany.

"And Ariana." said Alvin.

"Yeah. They'll be delighted." said Brittany.

Alvin pulled Brittany into a long kiss.

"Oh, baby." Brittany moaned after the kiss.

"Do you think this trip is memorable now?" asked Alvin.

"Oh yeah. _Very._ And well, I guess you're not my boyfriend anymore." replied Brittany.

"No I'm not. I'm your fiancé now. We're each other's fiancé." said Alvin.

"And I'm proud of that. Come on, let's go back to the hotel and tell the pups." said Brittany.

The two returned to the hotel and arrived to their room.

"Guess what, girls?" asked Brittany.

"What?" asked Megan.

"Your dad asked me to marry him. And I said yes. And he gave me this ring." said Brittany.

Megan and Mira were excited.

"You proposed!" exclaimed Megan.

"What do you mean 'you proposed'? You two already knew?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I told them I was planning to marry you before I left L.A." replied Alvin.

"Wow. Okay, well, that's not the only good news." said Brittany.

"Yeah?" asked Megan.

"Yeah. We're getting a ride home from our new friend." said Brittany.

"And who's that?" asked Megan.

"Ariana Grande." replied Alvin.

Mira squeaked with confusion.

"Who?" asked Megan.

"Are you serious? You don't know who Ariana Grande is?" asked Alvin.

"No. Mira and I do not know who that is." said Megan.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, Alvin. Relax. They're only pups. They don't know all the singers like we do." said Brittany.

"Oh, right." said Alvin.

"Anyway, let's all go out and have dinner, then come back and go to bed." said Brittany.

"Okay." said Megan.

The four went out to a restaurant and had their dinner and then came back to the hotel like Brittany said. Later on in the night, Brittany was wearing her pink nightshirt. As she was looking out the room window to see the city's lights, she felt something touch both of her thighs. She look behind her and saw Alvin right behind her. She moaned softly as Alvin was caressing her thighs. After Alvin caressed Brittany's thighs, he then caressed her tail. Brittany smiled.

"You should touch my tail more often. We both know you like it." said Brittany.

"Yeah, I do." said Alvin.

"Shall we go to bed?" asked Brittany.

"Sure." replied Alvin.

Brittany and Alvin held each other's paw as they went to the bed. After they jumped up onto it, Alvin laid on his back while Brittany laid on top of him. Then Alvin covered both of them up. It wasn't long before he and Brittany fell asleep. Morning later came and like always, Brittany woke up first. She carefully got off Alvin and stretched.

"Wow, Britt. Nice stretch." said Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin. I thought you were still asleep." said Brittany.

"No. I woke up when you got off me." said Alvin.

"Oh, well. Good morning, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Good morning, Britt. What time is it?" asked Alvin.

"A little after seven." replied Brittany.

"Okay. Well we better wake up the pups." said Alvin.

"No, let them sleep for right now. I want us to enjoy the morning by ourselves." said Brittany..

Brittany put her arms around Alvin and the two lovers began kissing. Alvin was then kissing Brittany's neck and Brittany moaned in pleasure.

"Wow, look's like our two lovebirds really love each other." said Megan.

Brittany and Alvin quickly stopped kissing each other and saw Megan and Mira looking at them.

"Oh, um, Megan. Mira. We thought you were still asleep." said Brittany.

"We were, until you two decided to make love." said Megan.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get dressed real quick. I'll be quick." said Brittany.

Brittany walked over to her suitcase, grabbed a black shirt and a pink skirt and went to the bathroom and closed the door. Megan and Mira cuddled with Alvin while waiting for Brittany. Brittany came out a few minutes later, Alvin changed into a clean hoodie and they were off to a restaurant. Once they finished eating they returned back to the hotel and laid around and watched TV. At 9:15, Alvin's phone rang. It was Ariana calling him to say that a taxi was coming in thirty minutes to come pick them up and take them to the airport. After the call. Alvin helped Brittany pack up and Alvin his stuff all together. Thirty minutes passed and Brittany, Alvin, Megan and Mira were out in front of the hotel when the taxi drove up to pick them up. Brittany and Alvin's bags were loaded in the back, and the four chipmunks went and sat in the backseat. They left and were on their way to meet up with Ariana.

"So what airport are we going to meet Ariana at?" asked Brittany.

Alvin reached into his pocket and took out the paper Ariana gave him and looked at.

"LaGuardia Airport. Hangar 3 is where we need to be." said Alvin.

"No need to worry guys. Ms. Grande gave me specific directions on where to drop you four off." said the driver.

"Alright. Then we have nothing to worry about." said Megan.

The ride lasted for about thirty minutes since there were a few streets that had slow traffic, but then the four chipmunks arrived at the airport. The driver of the taxi drove through a special entrance to the airport. The taxi drove by the runways and then drove into a hangar.

"Here we are." said the driver.

The driver got out of car, opened the back door so the four chipmunks could get out and then once they were out, he closed the door, walked to the back of the car, opened the trunk, hand Brittany her bags and Alvin his, then his closed the trunk and walked back to the front of the car.

"Thank you so much." said Brittany.

"You're very welcome." said the driver before he drove off.

"Wow, look at that plane." said Megan.

Brittany, Alvin and Mira turned and looked at the small, but luxurious aircraft. The small plane was mostly white with the words 'Citation Excel' written on it's side in the middle of it's body.

"Nice." said Brittany

The four then noticed a girl walking up to them. It was Ariana.

"Brittany and Alvin. I'm so glad you're here!" exclaimed Ariana.

"Hey, Ari." said Brittany.

"Hi." said Alvin.

"It's great to see you two. And these two little ones must be the pups, right?" asked Ariana.

"Yep. Two out of three." replied Brittany.

"Wow, they are so cute." said Ariana.

"So this is your private plane?" asked Alvin.

"Well, it's not really mine. Not yet. But I've been using it often. Especially when I'm going to different cities when I'm on a tour. Come on, let's go inside." replied Ariana.

Brittany and Alvin picked up their bags and both them and Megan and Mira followed Ariana into the jet. They were all amazed to what they were seeing.

"Oh, wow!" said Alvin.

"Magnificent!" said Brittany.

"You like it?" asked Ariana.

"Like it? We love it! Ari, this, this is a beautiful looking jet!" replied Brittany.

"Sure is the coolest thing I've ever seen." said Megan.

"Well go ahead and sit down. Relax. It's going to be a long flight." said Ariana.

"Okay." said Alvin.

Since the seats were big enough, Brittany and Alvin were able to sit in the same seat. Ariana sat in the seat directly across from them while Megan and Mira sat in different seats, but across from Brittany, Alvin and Ariana.

A few minutes later the plane left the hangar and drove onto the runway and eventually flew off high into the sky. Ten minutes later, Brittany looked at Megan and Mira and smiled. The two little pups were fast asleep. Brittany then looked out the window next to her.

"Well, looks like we're on our way back to Los Angeles." said Brittany.

"Yes and I would like to propose a toast." Ariana said as she walked up to them with a champagne bottle stuffed in a bucket full of ice.

"Oh, that's okay. We don't drink." said Alvin.

"Actually, Alvin. There is something worth celebrating." said Brittany.

"There is?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. Alvin, don't tell me that you've already forgot." said Brittany.

Ariana placed three glasses on the table in front of Brittany and Alvin. Two glassed in front of them and one across from them. She then filled the glasses with champagne.

"Britt, are you sure this is alright?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. Let's just not tell anyone when we get home. It'll be our little secret." replied Brittany with a wink.

"A toast-"

"Actually, before you begin, Ari, there is something I want to say." said Brittany.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Ariana.

"Last night, after Alvin and I left the music hall, we walked over to Rockefeller Center. And guess what happened?" asked Brittany.

"What?" asked Ariana.

"Alvin proposed to me." replied Brittany.

"No way." said Ariana.

"Yeah." said Brittany.

She held up her right paw to show Ariana the ring Alvin gave her.

"Oh my god! That is so amazing! Congratulations!" said Ariana.

"Thanks." said Brittany.

"Well, let's raise our glasses and I would like to propose a toast. Actually two toasts, now that you told me Alvin proposed." said Ariana.

The three raised their glasses.

"A toast, to new friends, and to your guys' future wedding." said Ariana.

They all smiled, clinked their wine glasses, and took a drink.

"Mm, that is good. Ari, I want to thank you so much for this. This is truly the trip of a lifetime. Thank you." said Brittany.

"You're very welcome, Britt. I'm glad you asked me to introduce myself to Alvin, glad that I came to the music festival. Otherwise, this all would have never happened." said Ariana.

"True." Brittany said before taking another drink from her glass.

"I take it you two don't have a wedding date yet?" asked Ariana.

"Yeah, but, we'll find a date." replied Brittany.

"Hey, Britt. Is it alright if Ari comes to our wedding?" asked Alvin.

"Of course. It's more than alright. I'd love to have her. What do you say, Ari? Would you like to come to our wedding?" asked Brittany.

"I'll be there. You just tell me when and where. And I'll be there." replied Ariana.

Brittany looked and smiled at Alvin. Alvin looked and smiled at Brittany. They held each other's paws and kissed.

"I love you, Alvin." said Brittany.

"I love you too, Britt." said Alvin.

 **The End. Check out the sequel to this sequel!**


End file.
